


Our Perfect Messed Up Family

by blackbirdpuzzlepiece



Series: My Perfect Soulmate Series [2]
Category: R5 (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 59,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdpuzzlepiece/pseuds/blackbirdpuzzlepiece
Summary: This is the Sequel to My Perfect Soulmate. As their families grow the Lynch's lives become even more complicated than they were before.





	1. Chapter 1

"Ross! Where's the blue icing?" Riker called upstairs.

"Right here." Ross ran to him and handed him the icing.

"Thanks." Riker said, "I need it to finish the cake. Thank goodness the kids favorite color is the same."

"Yeah." Ross said. "Do you need anything else? I got finish hanging up the pinata."

"Nope. I'm good." Riker said. He iced the cake, and then started eating the rest of the icing out of the tube. 'I've gotta tell Ross about the baby soon. I can't hide it much longer.'

"Alright then." Ross said and walked out of the kitchen. 'I wonder how long he's gonna keep it a secret.' Riker ate the rest of tube of icing and then through it out.

"Daddy." His little girl crawled into the kitchen.

"Hey, baby." Riker said, picking her up. "How's daddy's little angel?"

"Hungwy." She stuck her hand into her mouth.

"Hand out of mouth sweetie." Riker said, gently moving her hand away. "And we'll have lunch in just a little bit when everyone gets here. And you know how to walk, so let's not crawl anymore okay? Remember we talked about that." He kissed her cheek.

"Walking no fun." Abby pouted.

"Walking helps you get places faster. Plus it's what big girls do. And your daddy's big girl right?"

"Yes daddy." She giggled. She moved around to get down. "Want to play with Anthony."

"Alright. You guys have fun. Your cousins and sister should be here soon." Riker said, just then there was a knock on the door. "Ross! Can you get that?" He called, grabbing the container of red icing out of the fridge, and sticking it in his mouth.

"Sure." Ross said and opened the door.

"Ross!" Becca said, hugging him. Clae and Emelia ran toward the kids room while Rosalynn stayed near Becca. Becca looked down at her youngest. 'Don't you want to go play?' She signed.

'No. I stay with you and daddy.' Rosalynn signed back. Rosalynn had been born deaf, due to Becca's fever at the beginning of her pregnancy.

'Okay.' Becca e turned back to Ross. "Rocky's bringing Logan's carseat up. I swear I can't get him to put the boy down. I think it's because he's the only boy in our family..." she trailed off thinking about Jason. "Anyway. We're here!"

"Hi." Ross said. "I kind of didn't really catch half of what you're saying, but..." He looked down at Rosalynn. 'You can go play with everyone else.' He signed to her.

'I know, Uncle Ross.' she signed. She checked to make sure Becca wasn't looking. 'I don't feel good, and I really just want to stay with mommy.'

'Okay.' Ross turned to Becca. "She's not feeling good. Don't say I said that though."

Becca frowned. She turned to Roalynn. 'Why didn't you tell me?'

'I didn't want to ruin the party.' she signed. Becca sighed, and picked her up. 'Alright sweetie. Let's go Uncle Riker.' She turned to Ross. "Thank-you." She paused, "Has he told you yet?" She asked, referring to Riker.

Ross shook his head. "He really thinks I don't know."

Becca laughed, and shook her head. "I've been trying to get him to tell you, but he won't. You should just bring it up. Tell him that you know."

"Nope, I'll just see how he's gonna tell me so I can see his expression when I told him I already know." Ross chuckled. He went to close the door when little Rylie came running in, followed by Addie and Ryland.

"Well, hello there." Becca said, giggling at her little niece/cousin.

Rylie reached her arms up to Becca. "Auntie!"

Addie smiled. "Hi guys." Becca picked Rylie up in her other arm. Rosalynn leaned over and hugged Rylie tightly. Rylie giggled and hugged her back.

"They're so cute." Addie said, setting Cecilia down. "Go play."

Cecilia looked up at her and shook her head.

Addie sighed. "She's still so shy."

"Nothing wrong with that." Becca said, "She's only two anyway."

"Ryland was shy when he was younger." Stormie said,sitting Rain down. She ran off to play with her nieces.

"She's so adorable." Becca said, shaking her head. "She's like Rocky and Riker stuck together."

Addie laughed. "Yeah she is."

"Now we just wait for Rydel, Ell, and their kids." Ross said.

"Yeah." Becca said.

"We're here!" Rydel said, breathlessly. The kids ran toward the stairs. "Jared! Micheal!" She called after their twin boys. Little Amy ran past on her chubby toddler legs. "Careful!" Rydel called after her.

"I got her mommy!" Mei-Lee said, following behind the baby.

"Wow. The house is gonna be really crowded." Ross said.

"Finally got the car seat out." Rocky said, walking in with Logan.

"You mean finally got him out of the car seat?" Addie asked.

"Yeah, that." Rocky said.

"You have a serious addiction to our son, Rock, and it's starting to scare me." Becca said, laughing. "But you get to continue holding him, because I've got two girls right now."

"I'm not addicted to our son." Rocky said, then turned to Logan. "Daddy's not addicted to you. Are you hungry?"

"Uh-huh, sure he isn't addicted to him." Addie laughed.

"Babe you can't feed him. He's eight months old." Becca said, "And I didn't pump before I left."

"Formula milk?" Rocky asked.

Rylie got Becca to put her down. "I go play, mommy?" She asked Addie.

"Of course sweetie. Ceciia, join you sister?" Addie asked. Cecilia shook her head, so Rylie turned to Rosalynn. "Want play?"

"He doesn't drink formula Rocky Mark none of our kids have and none ever will." Becca said. Rosalynn nodded, and Becca sat her down.

"Oh." Rocky said, gently bouncing his son.

Rylie went with Rosalynn to the kids' room.

Becca rolled her eyes. "Four kids. You think he'd notice." She shook her head.

Rocky shrugged. "What's really so wrong with formula milk?"

"Breast milk is healthier for babies." Becca said, taking Logan out of Rocky's arms. "Now I have a little boy to feed."

"No!" Rocky took Logan back. "He's fine."

"I think he really is addicted to his son." Addie whispered to Ryland laughingly.

"Rocky, he needs to eat. He's a baby." Becca said.

"I think so." Ryland said.

Rocky sighed and handed Logan back to Becca. "Please don't take too long."

"Wow." Addie said.

"Of course not. Wouldn't want you to go through withdrawl." Becca said, rolling her eyes at Rocky.

"Just go ahead and feed him." Rocky said. Becca rolled her eyes again and stalked away.

"What's up with her?" Rocky asked.

Addie shrugged. "You're her husband, you should know."

Ryland laughed, "I know." Rocky shot them a confused/annoyed look, and walked off.

"Should I tell him?" Ryland asked. "I mean he's gonna find out anyway."

"Let's just keep it for now." Addie said. "It's not our place to tell him. Besides, he really should find oht himself or from Becca."

"But Becca's not going to tell him." Ryland said. "Are you pregnant too, because everyone else is. Well, except Rydel."

Addie simply giggled and pecked his lips. "I'm gonna see what the kids are doing." She said, walking away without giving him an answer.

"Wait what's the answer?" Ryland asked chasing after her.

Becca sighed as she sat down, and yawned. The baby was starting to move around, and it has kept her awake last night.

Addie sat next to her. "Baby kept you awake last night?"

"Yeah." Becca said. "This one's extremelu active."

"Why haven't you told Rocky yet?" Addie asked.

"I don't know." Becca said. "I found out it's a girl and I guess I just don't want him to be disappointed. Plus our family is quite big already, and now another baby..."

"I'm sure he's gonna love it." Addie said. "I think you really should tell him. But it's up to you really."

Becca took a deep breath you know I think I will. Will you send him here?" Becca asked.

"Sure." Addie smiled and walked out.

Rocky went in a minute later. "You called?"

"Hey." Becca said, smiling. She patted the spot next to her.

Rocky sat next to her. "So, what is it?"

"I have something to tell you." Becca said. "I should've told you earlier, but I was scared. I'm still scared, but you deserve to know...your going to be a daddy again."

Rocky blinked. "Oh, wow, um..wow... Okay."

"Is that all you have to say? Okay?" Becca asked.

"Well," Rocky shifted, "what else do you want me to say?"

"I don't know. I kind of expected you to be mad at me." Becca said, with a shrug.

"Well I'm a bit upset that you didn't tell me earlier, but..." Rocky shrugged as well. "I'm glad to have another child."

"Another daughter." Becca said, with a smile.

Rocky smiled back. "I thought so." Becca kissed him sweetly. Rocky kissed her back. She pulled back. "I love you."

"I love you too." Rocky smiled.

Becca smiled. She handed Logan to Rocky, and fixed her clothes. "There we go. He's back daddy. I hope your withdrawl wasn't too bad." She kissed his cheek and stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to talk with the rest of the family." She left the living room.

Rocky shook his head playfully and bounced his son, then went out as well.

Riker joined in the conversation as soon as he finished with the food. He was immediately hugged by his dad, which kind of threw him off. He wasn't used to his dad giving hugs randomly.

"Where are the kids?" Ross asked, walking in.

"Upstairs." Riker said, coming out of his shock from his dad hugging him.

"Okay..." Ross said. "I checked upstairs. I meant Anthony and Abby. I can't find them anywhere. It's like they're not in the house."

"What?!" Riker shrieked. He ran upstairs. "Abby! Anthony! If you can hear me come out." He waited, but they didn't come. Riker's feet gave way underneath him, and he fell to his knees sobbing. The kids poked their heads out of the playroom, and saw Uncle Riker crying. Rosalynn ran to him and hugged him, followed by all the rest of the children, which only made Riker cry harder, because of the sweet gesture.

"What wrong, uncle Rikew?" Emelia asked.

"You huwt?" Rylie asked.

"No." Riker sobbed, "Guys where's Abby and Anthony?"

"A lady came and said you were calling them, so they went with her." Rylie said. "They didn't follow strangew dangew." She frowned.

"What did she look like?" Riker asked, he thought they wouldn't have to put up with Maia and Lauren anymore.

"She had bwown haiw and it was cuwly, uncle." Emelia said. "But she look nice."

"Alright thank-you sweetie." Riker said, kissing her forehead. He tried to move, but it hurt. "Clae can you go get daddy Ross for me?" Clae nodded and ran downstairs. "Daddy Ross!"

Ross saw her and he knew something else was wrong, so he ran and followed her upstairs. "Riker! What is it?"

"Maia got the kids." Riker whispered, before sobbing again, "And the baby's coming."

Ross gasped. "Riker, there's no time, so you need to give birth at home. Okay?" He turned to the kids. "Guys can all of you go out and ask your mommies to come here?"

They all nodded. All the woman came up a few minutes later. "You knew the whole time?" Riker gasped out.

"Yes I knew, the cake wouldn't take all that icing." Ross smiled slightly and helped Riker onto the couch. "Okay baby, breathe."

"It hurts!" Riker said.

"What's going on?" Becca asked, running into the room.

"Riker's giving birth, and I need help to help him." Ross said. He turned back to Riker and held his hand. "It's okay baby, just breathe and push. Okay? Breathe, and push."

Riker nodded. He focused on his breathing.

"Alright, Addie you hold his other hand. Rydel bring me some scissors boiled in water. Becca get a tub of water and a baby was cloth." Stromie said. Everyone moved to do what she said. "Alright Riker, I need you to push for me." Riker nodded, and pushed, screaming, causing all the men to jumps downstairs, and the kids to cry.

"Keep pushing, baby. You're doing good." Ross told him.

"I can see the head, Rike. Keep pushing." Stormie said. Riker pushed again, crying as the pain ripped through his body. "Head's out." Stormie said.

Riker pushed again, his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat, dripping in his eye. "Hair." he managed to get out, before another contraction hit.

Ross pushed his hair out of his face. "Keep pushing baby, shoulder's almost out."

Riker nodded, and pushed again, "And shoulders are out." Stormie said. "Just two more pushes, baby boy."

"Come on baby, you can do it." Ross said. "Push."

Riker pushed hard. "Or maybe one push." Stormie said with a chuckle. She cut the cord with the scissors Rydel brought and then gave the baby to Becca to wash off. "It's a girl."

Ross smiled. "She's absolutely perfect."

Becca cleaned her off, and brought her back to Riker. "Here you go."

Riker smiled down at the little girl. "Hello Asher Dalton Lynch."

"I love the name choice." Ross said.

"Thank-you." Riker said.

Ross kissed him, and then kissed baby Asher on the forehead. "I love you two. Now I have to go find our other kids okay?"

Riker nodded tears forming in his eyes. Ross kissed him again. "I love you. I'll bring our kids back, I promise." He went outside.

"I wanna help!" Addie said and followed him out.

"Me too." Becca said, running after them.

Rocky saw when they went downstairs and stopped Becca. "No, you're not going, you're pregnant."

"I want to go." Becca whined. "I'll be okay. Please!"

"No." Rocky told her.

"Rocky's right Bec, you can't go." Ross said. Becca made a noise of annoyance and frustration and stomped back upstairs.

Rocky sighed. "Ry, Ell, make sure she's alright, I'm going with Ross and Addie." Ryland nodded, and followed Ellington toward the stairs. Ross, Rocky and Addie left.

Becca ran into an empty room and broke down sobbing.

Ellington saw her run into the room, and followed her there. He hugged her. "Hey, Bec, ssh."

Becca cried against Ellington's chest."All I wanted was to help!"

"I know, I know." Ellington rubbed her back. "He just doesn't want you or your baby to get hurt. I know you want to help, and he knows that too."

"I'm always pregnant!" Becca sobbed. "Why can't Rocky just keep it in his pants?"

"Ssh, Bec, you're always asking him for it, that's just your hormones talking." Ellington told her.

"I should just cut off his dick. Then he can't do this to me anymore." she grumbled.

"Bec it's your hormones. You don't actually want to do it. You enjoy you and him having sex." Ellington told her.

"No I don't." Becca grumbled. "All it ever does is get me pregnant."

"But you love your kids, don't you?" Ellington asked. "Becca, again, it's just your hormones talking."

"Of course I love my kids! What kind of question is that?" Becca said.

"Then you should love being pregnant." Ellington said. "Don't blame Rocky okay? He just wants the best for all of you."

8"But I want to help! I want to punch that bitch in the face for all the problems she's caused to our family!" Becca said. Her phone beeped. She looked at the text. Her face went white as chalk. She stood up quickly. "I have to go." her phone fell in Ellington's lap as she ran out the door.

"Wha-" Ellington checked the phone. "This is.." He handed it to Ryland and then followed Becca out.

Becca ran to the park, and sat down in a swing sobbing. She didn't know how to tell anyone. If Maia told the media...

"Becca!" Ellington called. He sat down next to her. "What was that message about? What's wrong?"

"I...I...I'm your sister." she whispered.

"What?" Ellington asked. "What..How? What?"

"Your mom, my adopted mom, and Stormie were all best friends. My parent's couldn't have kids. So our mom offered to carry a child for them, and give it to them. So our mom had me,and gave me to my adopted mom." Becca said.

Ellington gaped. "And you found out how?"

"I found my birth certificate." Becca said, quietly.

"It was Maia. She's threatening to tell the media. I don't know how she knows." Becca said, staring at the ground.

"Oh.. Um, why do you think she's threatening to do it? What does she want from you?" Ellington asked.

"I don't know." Becca said, shaking her head. "She's just trying to upset me."

Ellington hugged her. "No matter what happens, she won't win. If the media finds out, it doesn't change anything between everyone."

"Promise?" Becca asked, looking at him vulenerably.

"I promise." Ellington kissed her forehead. "Now let's get you back in the house, you need some rest."

Becca groaned, "You too now?"

"I'm just gonna make sure you and your baby get enough rest." Ellington told her. "Now come on, do I need to carry you?"

Becca sighed, "Knowing you your going to anyway regardless."

"True." Ellington said and picked her up. "Leggo." He carried her back to the house.

Becca squealed and wrapped her hands around Ell's neck. "Best brother ever."

"Best sister ever." Ellington smiled.

Becca smiled, and kissed his cheek. Then she laid her head on his shoulder, and was asleep before they reached the front door. Ellington walked in, then went to the guest room and laid her down on the bed. He kissed her forehead and walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Riker gazed down at Asher lovingly. He was so glad his baby was okay. He just hoped his other babies were okay

"Uncle Rikew?" Rylie asked, poking her head into the room.

"Hey sweetie." Riker said, smiling tiredly at the little girl. "How are you?"

"I'm okay uncle." Rylie said, skipping over to him. "Awe you okay?"

"I'm okay." Riker said. "Do you want to meet your new cousin?"

Rylie saw the little baby. "Is that my new cousin? She pwetty."

"She is isn't she? Rylie this is Asher."

"Hi Ashew." Rylie said to the baby. She looked back up at Riker. "Why you screaming earlier? You scawed us."

"I'm sorry sweetie." Riker said, playing with her hair. "Uncle Riker was having Asher, and it hurt...a lot. That's why he screamed. He didn't mean to scare you."

"It okay uncle." Rylie said, hugging him. "Can I stay hewe? Mommy went somewhewe and daddy busy with little sistew."

Riker chuckled. "Sure sweetie." He patted the spot next to him on the couch. "Why don't you ask Grandma to put in a movie for us? She's in the kitchen okay?"

"But I wanna play with you and Ashew befowe nap time." Rylie said, pointing at the clock.

Riker chuckled. "Well, Asher can't really play anything yet sweetie. But sure you can play with us. Just be gentle okay?"

Rylie nodded and took a small stuffed elephant. "His name is Tabo."

"Well, Tabo looks very nice." Riker said. He moved Asher so she could see the stuffed toy.

Rylie giggled. "He is nice. He likes to dance." She moved the stuffed elephant to make it look like it's dancing. Asher gurgled and waved her little arms for a second, before they fell back down. Riker smiled at them. Rylie giggled again and moved the elephant again. "He can fly, like dumbo!" She made it seem like it's flying.

Asher gurgled again, and started nosing at Riker. "Oh looks like someone's hungry." Riker said, smiling down at the little baby.

Rylie smiled and held the stuffed elephant out to them. "Ashew can have him. I go downstaiws now for nap time."

"Alright sweetie. Thank-you." Riker said, taking the elephant. "Can I have a kiss before nap time?"

Rylie nodded and kissed his cheek. "I wuv you uncle."

"Love you too, Ryls." Riker said. Rylie giggled and kissed Asher's forehead, then skipped downstairs.

"Are you sure they're here?" Rocky asked.

"Well no but I don't really know any other place." Ross said, walking to the door.

"I hear talking, so it should be." Addie said.

"Okay..." Ross sighed and knocked on the door.

Maia opened the door. "Rossy!" she squealed, hugging Ross and trying to kiss him.

Ross pushed her away, avoiding the kiss. "Where are my kids?"

"What are you talking about?" Maia giggled.

"You know what I'm talking about." Ross said. "Where are Anthony and Abby? You took them!" Maia giggled, and turned and walked back inside leaving the door open behind her. Ross rolled his eyes and followed in.

"She does this every time." Rocky muttered, following as well. Addie didn't follow because they had a plan that she'd sneak around the house to find the kids.

"Oh you got him to come!" Lauren smiled. "So lucky!" She said to Maia.

"I know." Maia said, "I'm sorry Riker didn't come too."

Lauren shrugged. "He will eventually. We just gotta try more. I heard he has a new child now."

"Don't you even think about it!" Ross said. "Now where are my kids?!"

Maia laughed, "Oh, Rossy. Your such a good daddy." She tried to kiss him again.

Ross avoided her kiss. "Tell me where they are!"

"Why don't you kiss her, Ross?" Lauren asked. "Maybe you can see them if you just let her kiss you."

"No way in the fucking hell am I gonna kiss her." Ross said.

Crocodile tears formed in Maia's eyes. "Rossy, I'm hurt. Why won't you kiss your soulmate?" She itched at her ankle, black writing appearing where she itched.

"You're not my soulmate!" Ross said.

Rocky saw Maia's ankle. "Holy shit. Ross!"

"What?" Ross looked down and saw the mark. "Oh my God." He glanced at Lauren and then back at Maia. "That's... Oh my God."

"What?" Maia said, not realizing that Ross saw the mark.

Ross shook his head. "That's crazy." He stared at the mark on Maia's ankle. Maia squeaked, and ran upstairs real tears streaming down her face.

Lauren backed away, realizing what happened, and folded her arms, letting her own tears flow.

Ross shot Rocky a confused look, but then followed Maia up the stairs. Maia lay on her bed crying.

Ross walked in, and an awkward sensation washed over him. "Maia, why... Why are you crying?"

"Because you found out." Maia sobbed. "All I wanted was to be normal."

"Well the way you acted doesn't exactly help you be normal." Ross muttered, then said, "There's nothing wrong to be soulmates with someone like her. It's normal, Maia."

"My mom always told me that my soumate would be a boy. She saw the girls with soul marks that were girls names and she looked down on them. When I saw my soul mark I was so terrified. She tried to carve it out when she saw it." Maia traced the scar on her wrist. "She told me to find a guy and to make him mine. To never acknowledge the soul mark ever again." She burst into tears again.

"You were only doing what your mom told you to, you weren't the one who carved it out." Ross realized. "All those times you never actually meant to hurt anyone, did you? You just didn't want to accept that your soulmate is a girl because your mom didn't accept it."

Maia nodded sadly. "I'm sorry Ross. I really I am. I didn't want to hurt you or Riker. You were just so sweet, and nice, and funny. You were perfect. The type of soulmate my mom would be proud of me having."

Ross smiled slightly. "I'm not that perfect. You don't need to listen to your mom anymore. You can be happy with Lauren and just forget about what others think. I know you and Lauren have already grown to love each other, and that's why you're helping each other. If you look at it from a different perspective, she's your perfect soulmate. But, since you want a kiss so badly," He took her hand and kissed her scar. "I hope that's enough for you."

"Thank-you." Maia said, hugging Ross. "Your a good friend Ross. Riker's lucky to have you. She kissed his cheek, and stood up. "I'm going to fix my make-up."

Ross took some tissue and handed them to her. "You don't need make up, Maia. You're already beautiful." He smiled.

She smiled, and blushed. "Thanks." She wiped her eyes, and blew her nose. "Your kids are really cute." she said, "Your doing a good job with them."

"It's all Riker." Ross said. "Can I please see them now? I'm really worried about them."

"Of course." Maia said. "They're in the other room come on." she said, getting up, and heading down the hall. She opened the door to reveal the kids watching Disney movies. "Guys look who's here." she said, smiling. Anthony turned and ran to Ross. "Daddy!"

"Hi baby boy." Ross picked him up. "Did Maia treat you good?"

"Yeah. Miss Maia's really nice daddy. So is Miss Lauren. Miss Lauren gave us chocolate chip cookies! And juicy boxes! And we played Robin Hood! Miss Lauren was Prince John, and I was Robin Hood, And Miss Maia was Maid Marian and Abby was Little John!" Anthony rambled. Maia smiled as the young boy talked.

"That's really nice to know." Ross said, and smiled at Maia. He saw Abby crawling to them. "Sweetie, don't crawl, remember?"

"Sowwy daddy." Abby giggled and stood up for Ross to pick her up.

He picked her up and turned to Maia. "Thank you. For taking care of them."

"Of course." she said, smiling.

Rocky awkwardly moved to Lauren. "Are you okay?"

Lauren turned away. "Fine." She wiped her tears and made her sleeve fall slightly down, revealing a few bruises on her arm.

"What happened?" Rocky asked, gently grabbing her arm, and looking at the bruises.

Lauren pulled her hand back, but then she broke down crying. "No one's supposed to know! This isn't supposed to happen! It's not part of the plan!"

"Hey, hey, calm down. Rocky said, rubbing her back. "Tell me what's going on Lauren. Who did this to you?"

"My...my dad." Lauren cried. "When Riker and I were dating, he was so proud of me. He said I chose the right guy. But when we broke up, we broke up the same time I got my soulmark. My dad said I was an embarrassment to the family because my soulmate was a girl. He started to beat me. Then he kicked me out of the house when I turned eighteen. He said either I find a perfect guy or I can't go home."

"That's awful." Rocky said,frowning. "Lauren your perfect just the way you are."

"No I'm not!" Lauren said. "I thought if I could get Riker back then everyone will be proud of me again. But my dad died last year, heart attack. So I wanted to do what he told me to, but I failed! Nothing went according to plan. I just wanted to go back to having my normal life, but everything just got worse."

"Lauren, You are normal." Rocky said, "Soulmates come in all different ways I mean look at Riker and Ross. They're both guys, and their brothers on top of it. You can't get any weirder than that. You just need to accept yourself. You love Maia. I know you do. And that's okay. Just embrace yourself Lauren. You. Are. Perfect."

Lauren sniffled. "I feel awful now. It's never meant to go this far. We were just desperate that we did terrible mean things. I don't know about Maia, but I really didn't mean to do any of that. I really didn't."

"I know." Rocky said. He hugged her. Rocky looked up as Maia appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

Lauren got up, and walked to Maia. "I can't continue on with this, I'm sorry." She said, referring to the whole getting Riker and Ross for themselves thing.

"Me either." Maia said, shaking her head.

Lauren smiled slightly. "But I'd like to continue with what we have." She took Maia's hands. "Each other."

"I'd like that two." Maia said, softly, blushing.

Lauren smiled, and kissed her.

"Woah okay." Ross covered his Anthony's and Abby's eyes and moved to the door where Addie was standing.

"So I'm guessing everything's alright now?" She asked.

"Yeah, I can't believe you were right about them being soulmates." Ross said.

"It was too obvious." Addie told him. "If you know how they act around each other when they're alone."

Rocky moved to the door with them. "I think our work here is done.

Maia pulled away. She turned to them. "Thank-you guys." She hugged Lauren "You guys are the best."

"You're welcome." Ross smiled. "Have a great time being together."

"We will." Lauren smiled back as he, Addie and Rocky walked out.

"That was...something." Ross said. "Didn't expect that at all."

="Me neither." Rocky said. "We'll have to invite them around sometime though. They could probably use some friends."

"Yeah." Ross agreed. "We just gotta explain to everyone now."

"Yeah." Rocky said, "I know Becca will be skeptical. Everyone else will probably be okay though.

"Mhm." Ross nodded. "I can tell Becca will be like that, because I know her cousin is still doubtful." He glanced at Addie.

"I heard that." Addie said. "And I have a right to be doubtful. I just won't say anything." She shrugged.

Rocky shrugged two. "Now give me my little princess." Rocky said, taking Abby from Ross.

"Hey, she's my little princess. You have your own." Ross said jokingly.

Rocky laughed. "We can share all the little Princesses. There's plenty of them."

]Ross chuckled. "True."

Riker perked up when he heard Ross downstairs.

Ross went upstairs immediately, still with Anthony in his arms. "I'm back!" He walked in.

"Anthony!" Riker said, relieved. "Your okay!"

"No 'I miss you Ross!', no 'Oh my gosh thanks for bringing them home'? Wow. Okay." Ross joked.

Riker glared at him. "I'm glad your okay. Is he okay? They didn't hurt them did they? No bruises? No cuts? No emotional scars?"

Ross shook his head. "They took care of them. Played a game with them, gave them cookies and juice. And now they won't even bother us anymore." He smiled.

Riker blinked in shock. "They were arrested?"

"No." Ross said. He sat down next to Riker and took his hand. "They realized what they did was wrong. They're soulmates, Riker. And they did what they did because they were just two hurt girls. They were hurt by their own families and they thought we could make them feel better. But now they realized they only needed each other."

Riker's eyes watered. "That's the sweetest, saddest story I've ever heard!"

Ross smiled. "Their story might be the sweetest and saddest, but our story is the best."

Riker smiled and kissed him. "I love you."

Ross kissed him back. "I love you too."

Riker hugged Anthony. "You want to see your new sister?" Anthony shook his head.

"Ross will you go get Abby?" Riker asked.

"Sure." Ross said and went downstairs. "Rocky! I would love to have my daughter back!"

"I guess." Rocky sighed. He handed Abby to Ross. He saw Ellington with Logan. "Logan!" he ran after his son.

"Yep he's obsessed." Ross said to himself then went back upstairs. "Here she is."

"Hey baby girl." Riker said smiling. "You want to come see your sister."

"I have a sistew?" Abby gasped happily. "Yes!"

Ross laughed and brought her closer.

"Guys meet Asher." Riker said, moving so they could see the baby.

Abby gasped and got Ross to put her down. She ran to Asher. "Daddy, she pwetty! I love my sistew!"

Riker chuckled, "Well, I'm glad sweetie.

8Abby smiled and looked at Asher again, then frowned.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Ross asked.

"You love her mowe than me." She said sadly.

"Why would you think that?" Ross asked. "We love you all equally."

"She has complete hands." Abby looked down.

"Ross take Asher." Riker said handing the baby to Ross. He took Abby into his lap.

"Abigail Lynch. Don't you ever think that we love you any less than your brother and sister do you understand me? We love you all more than anything and nothing will ever change that."

"Weally?" Abby asked, looking up at him in tears.

"Really baby." Riker said. He hugged her tightly. "You will always be my baby girl.

Abby hugged him back. "I wuv you daddy."

"I love you too." Riker said, kissing her hair.

Abby smiled, and yawned. "Sleepy."

"Nap time." Riker said.

"Okay daddy." Abby said. "Can I sleep with you and Anthony and Asher and daddy Ross?"

Sure. Let's all move to daddie's bed." Riker said.

"Okay." Abby said and got off Riker's lap so he can get up.

Riker stood up and grimaced a little. He was still in a bit of pain from having given birth.

Ross ran to him and took his hand. "What hurts? Need help? Want me to carry you?"

Riker laughed, "Ross, it's okay. Really. I just need a minute to adjust. Thank-you for your concern though, baby."

"Oh." Ross felt relieved. "Okay. I was just worried. Let's go to our room now."

Riker kissed his cheek. "I love you."

Ross smiled. "I love you too."

Riker took his hand, and took Abby's hand in his other. "Let's go.

They walked into their room.

"Do you need help changing or anything baby?" Ross asked Riker.

"No I'm good. I've got to change, and then Asher needs to be fed again. Then I can take a much needed nap. Did everyone else go home?

"Rocky, Becca, and their kids are still here." Ross told him.

"Why are they still here?" Riker asked. "Not that I mind. Just curious."

"Becca's asleep in the guest room." Ross said. "Not sure why, but she is." He shrugged.

"Oh. Okay." Riker said, with a shrug.

"She's asleep already." Ross motioned to Abby curled up under the blanket.

"My sweet little angel." Riker said, climbing into bed next to the sleeping girl.

Ross climbed onto bed next to him. He gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Our sweet little angels."

"Yeah." Riker said, surveying the two toddlers asleep between them and the baby in the bassinet beside him.

Ross smiled. "I'm so happy to have this little family with you. It's what I've always wanted."

"Me too." Riker said, smiling. Ross leaned in and kissed him. Riker kissed back cupping Ross' cheek in his hand. Ross moved closer and smiled into the kiss. Riker moved over the kids so he was on top of Ross. He licked his bottom lip. Ross opened his mouth. Riker explored Ross' mouth. Ross moaned softly, and wrapped his arms around Riker's neck. With the kids and all, they barely had time, and boy he had missed this so much. Riker ran his hand under Ross' shirt, and traced his abs. They weren't as defined as they used to be, but they were still there. He began kissing down Ross' jawline. "I missed this."

Ross moaned. "I missed this too."

Riker sucked on Ross' pulse point, and tugged at the hem of his shirt. Ross moaned, and pulled his shirt off. Riker started kissing down Ross' chest.

Ross moaned. "We're gonna wake the kids, so.. Maybe we should move to the other room."

"Yeah." Riker said, standing up. He grabbed the baby moniter, and took Ross' hand. Ross smiled and walked with him to the other room. Riker kissed him again, setting the baby moniter on the table. Ross kissed him back immediately. Riker began kissing down his neck. Ross moaned, and traveled his hand up to Riker's hair. He tugged lightly. Riker moaned lightly against Ross' neck. Ross moaned and tugged again. Riker moaned, and bit lightly on Ross' neck. Ross moaned loudly. Riker smiled against Ross' neck, and began trailing open-mouthed kisses down his chest. Ross moaned, and wrapped his arms around Riker's neck to pull himself closer. Riker played with the hem of Ross' pants.

"Take them off." Ross breathed out.

Riker took off the pants, and ghosted his hand over the bulge in Ross' underwear. "Do you want me to fuck you or blow you?"

Ross moaned. "Fuck me."

Riker nodded. He continued ghosting his hand over Ross' length, as he sucked hickeys along his v-line. Ross moaned. "More." Riker took off the underwear and began gently pumping Ross' length.

Ross moaned again. "More..Riker, oh.." Riker grabbed the lube from his pocket, and gently pushed one finger into Ross.

Ross moaned. "More.."

He slowly added a second finger, and scissored them gently.

Ross moaned loudly. "Riker.."

"Yeah baby?" Riker asked,sucking a hickey on his chest.

"More..." Ross moaned loudly.

Riker took of his pants and underwear, and slowly pushed into Ross. Ross moaned loudly and gripped the sheets. Riker started thrusting into Ross.

Ross moaned. "So good.." Riker smiled, and started rubbing Ross' length as he continued to thrust.

Ross moaned again. "More..." Riker began to thrust harder into Ross.

Ross moaned loudly. "So close.."

"Good." Riker said, breathlessly.

"More, please." Ross said.

Riker began thrusting faster moving his hand in time with his thrusts.

Ross moaned louder. "So close, almost.." Riker squeezed Ross' length a little tighter. Ross moaned loudly, and he climaxed. Riker climaxed into Ross, and gently pulled out of him. He laid next to him, breathing heavily.

"I missed that so much." Ross said breathlessly.

"Me too." Riker said. "I miss being bottom though. Have to wait another three weeks before we can do that."

Ross giggled. "We can do that later."

Riker sighed, "Yeah." He wrapped his arms around Ross. There was a knock at the door. "Next time, dear brothers in law. Don't have sex next to the room I'm sleeping in. Or I will walk in on you, and make things very awkward." Becca yelled through the door.

Ross gaped, and blinked. "Were we that loud?"

"Yes!" Becca yelled, then walked away.

"Well..." Riker said, awkwardly.

"That was..." Ross trailed off. "Huh."

"What are you 'huh-ing?" Riker asked.

"We really should've made this room soundproof." Ross laughed.

"Yeah." Riker said. Ross giggled, and kissed him. Riker kissed back. Ross smiled and pulled back. "We should go back to our room."

"Yeah." Riker said. He heard the door close downstairs. "Sounds like Rocky and Becca left."

Yeah... That was a bit awkward." Ross said, referring to earlier.

"Yeah..." Riker said.

"Anyway, back to our room." Ross said, putting his clothes back on.

"Yeah." Riker said, pulling his clothes back on.

Ross took his hand. "Come on."

"I'm coming." Riker said, following Ross to their room.

Ross went and laid down on the bed. "I'm tired now."

"Me too." Riker said. He closed his eyes, and was immediately asleep. Ross kissed his cheek and fell asleep soon after.

Becca walked in the door, and sighed as she sat down on the couch.

"What's wrong?" Rocky asked, sitting next to her.

"Just tired. You'd think after Ell carried me back to Rike's and made me take a nap I'd have a bit more energy."

"Why did Ell carry you and tell you to take a nap?" Rocky asked.

"Because big brothers are extremely over protective." Becca said, not thinking about it.

"Big brothers?" Rocky asked. "Bec, what are you talking about?"

Becca realized what she said, and sighed, "Ellington's my brother."

Rocky gaped. "Are you kidding?" Becca shook her head.

"How?" Rocky asked. "And when did you two find out?"

Becca explained everything. "I've known for a couple weeks. He just found out today."

"Oh, wow, why didn't you tell me?" Rocky asked.

"I didn't know how." Becca said.

"You didn't know how?" Rocky asked. "What's so hard with saying, 'Rocky, I just found out that Ell's my brother'?"

"I dont' know." Becca said with a shrug.

Rocky gave her a look. "I'm going upstairs." He got up and started walking towards the stairs.

"Rocky!" Becca said, following him.

"What?" Rocky asked, stepping up the stairs.

"Your mad at me again." she said, simply.

"No I'm not, I just don't like that you didn't tell me." Rocky said, still walking up the stairs.

Becca sighed, and followed. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want to have a fight." She sighed, "That worked so well." she said sarcastically.

"If you told me the moment your found out, I'll give a much better response." Rocky said.

"I just told you I didn't want you to yell at me." Becca said, tears in her eyes. "All we ever do when I'm pregnant is argue and fight and you leave."

"Am I leaving now?" Rocky asked. "No. I'm just going to our room. So don't think you know everything that will or will not happen."

"You know what fine! You go ahead and be mad at me." Becca said, tightening her jaw. "Good-bye." She turned on her heels, and stormed out the front door.

"And she said I'm the one who always leaves." Rocky muttered. "Well whatever. I'm sick of this." He went to his room and took a bag, stuffed a few clothes in and then went downstairs and left.

Becca watched him leave then went back in the house. She locked the doors. 'I'll have to change the locks tomorrow.' She got out her phone to call Ellington to ask him to watch for Rocky. She looked at the phone angry tears filled her eyes and she crumpled to the ground, sobbing hysterically.

"Auntie?" A little voice asked. "You okay?"

Becca continued sobbing,like she hadn't even heard Rylie.

"Auntie?" The little girl asked again. When she was given no response, she hugged her.

Becca hugged her back, still sobbing. Her phone lit up with Ellington's number, but she didn't notice.

"Auntie, phone lighting." Rylie said, still hugging her.

Becca looked down and saw who it was. She answered the phone. "Ell." she choked out, before she couldn't control her sobbing again.

"Becca where are you at the moment?" Ellington asked. "I'm going over there right now so tell me where you are."

"Home." Becca choked out. "Door's locked."

"I'll be right there. Don't hang up though." Ellington told her, getting out of his own house and making his way to Becca's.

"Okay." Becca said, still crying.

Ellington reached there and knocked on the door. "I'm here." He said into the phone. Becca opened the door, and all but collapsed, still sobbing into Ellington's arms. Ellington hugged her tightly, and kissed her forehead. He let her sob into him for a moment since he knew she needed it. He motioned to Rylie to go back to her room, so the little girl did.

"He left again." Becca sobbed.

"I know, he's a jerk and he'll learn that he shouldn't leave like that all the time." Ellington said, rubbing her back.

"I'm done with it Ell. I'm changing the locks." Becca said, shaking her head. "If he wants to come back he's going to have to prove to me that he means for good."

"Yeah." Ellington agreed. "Do you want me to stay with you in the meantime? I'm sure if I explain it then Rydel can understand."

"Please." Becca said, "I have no idea how I'm going to explain this to the girls."

"Okay." Ellington said. "You can just tell them that daddy's being bad so he has to stay out for a while."

"Yeah." Becca said. She stood up. "Help me change the locks?"

Ellington nodded. "Sure. Where are the other locks?"

"Cupboard." Becca said, pointing.

"Okay." Ellington went to the cupboard and took out the locks. "Which one do you wanna change first?"

"Front door." Becca said.

"Okay." Ellington went to the front door. "Let's get this lock changed."

Becca sighed as Ellington fixed the last door. "Thank-you so much Ell."

"You're welcome." Ellington smiled at her. "Now he really needs to prove himself or the doors aren't gonna be the only things blocking him away." Becca smiled and hugged him.

Ellington hugged her back. "I'm gonna call Rydel and tell her I'll be staying here okay?"

"Okay." Becca said, with a sniffle.

Ellington kissed her forehead, then dialed Rydel's number.

"Hey baby where are you? You ran out so quickly earlier. Where'd you go?" Rydel said

"Hey Dels, I'm at Becca's." Ellington told her. "She and Rocky are not on good terms again and as her brother, I'm helping her." He forgot that he hasn't told Rydel about it.

"Her brother?" Rydel asked confused. "Ell what are you talking about?"

Ellington sighed. "Becca's my sister." He explained everything that Becca told him earlier. "So, yeah."

"Wow." Rydel said. "Okay. Give Becca a hug for me."

"I will." Ellington said. "Thanks for understanding, Dels."

"Of course." Rydel said, "Love you!"

"Love you too babe." Ellington said and hung up.

"Can we watch a movie?" Becca asked.

"Sure." Ellington said. "What movie?"

"How about Beauty and the Beast?" Becca asked.

"Sounds good." Ellington said. He went and put the movie in. Becca sat down on the couch, and patted the spot next to her for Ell to sit. Ellington took a seat next to her, and smiled at her.

Becca smiled back and laid her head on Ell's shoulder. "Thank-you for being here for me."

"Of course. I'll do anything for my little sister." Ellington told her.

Becca smiled and kissed his cheek. She heard little footsteps on the stairs. "Looks like naptime's over." She said with a sigh. "And I've got Addie's kids too. She and Ryland went out on a date."

"Yeah well I can help with them." Ellington said.

"Thanks." Becca said. She got up as Logan started crying upstairs. "I'll get him. Would you wake the girls up?"

"Sure. I think only need to wake up Emelia and Cecilia though." Ellington said as he saw Clae and Rylie standing there.

"It appears so." Becca said. "Good afternoon girls."

"Good afternoon, auntie." Rylie said sleepily as Ellington walked pass to wake the other two girls.

Becca kissed both their heads. "Hey mom." Clae said. She looked around. "Where's daddy?" Becca sighed. "Girls go sit on the couch. I'll explain when I come back. I have to get Logan."

"Yes auntie." Rylie went and sat on the couch, swinging her legs from the edge. Clae nodded and joined her. Becca got Logan all taken care of, and headed back downstairs

Ellington went back downstairs as well with the two other girls in his arms.

"Everyone's here!" Rylie giggled. "What you want to say auntie?"

Becca took a deep breath. "Girls. Daddy is going to be gone for a while. He was bad and so he's going to have to stay away for a while." She heard someone trying to unlock the door. "Girls, I want you all to go play in Clae's room."

Clae hugged her leg. "I'll keep them up there mommy."

"Thank-you." Becca said, looking at the door fearfully as the girls went upstairs. "What do I do Ell?"

Ellington shook his head. "I don't think that's Rocky."

"Then who is trying to get in my house?" Becca said.

"I don't know." Ellington said. He walked over to the door and looked through the window. "It's Ryland and Addie."

"Oh." Becca breathed a sigh of relief. She opened the door. "Sorry. I had to change the locks."

"Why'd you have to change the locks?" Addie asked. "Oh no, did someone break in? What happened? Are you okay? Are the kids okay? Wh- Wait, what's Ell doing here?"

"Ell is my brother, and he's been here helping me, and comfoting me, because my husband left and I'm officially kicking him out until he can prove that he's not going to walk out on me and his family again."

"Did you and Rocky fight again?" Addie asked. "What's it about this time?"

"He got mad that I didn't tell him that Ell was my brother. I found out about two weeks ago. I didn't know how to tell people though, and I didn't want to cause a fight with him. And then it started a fight anyway so it was completely pointless." Becca said, shrugging.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Addie hugged her. "He's such a jerk." She turned to Ryland. "No offense Ry but he is."

Ryland shrugged, "He is. Doesn't offend me at all."

Addie smiled at him then turned back to Becca. "What are you gonna do in the meantime? I mean he's definitely not gonna snap out of it by himself."

"I guess, I'll just have to focus on my kids and take it one day at a time." Becca said, trying to stay strong.

"We'll help." Addie told her.

Ellington's phone beeped, and he looked down at it. "Bec, Rocky just said he wants to talk to me about something. I'm guessing about the whole being your brother thing."

"Okay. Be careful. You know how he gets." Becca said, hugging him. "Call me when your done."

"I will." Ellington kissed her forehead and hugged her back. "Keep the doors locked."

"I will." she said. She waved at him as he left. Then she closed and locked the door.

I'm just gonna go check on the kids." Addie said somewhat awkwardly, going to the stairs.

Becca followed. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No, nothing." Addie said. "Really." She shrugged.

"Promise?" Becca asked.

Addie nodded. "Promise."

"Okay." Becca said. She smiled at Addie. "Hug?"

"Of course." She hugged her.

Becca smiled and pulled back. "I'm going to start on supper. Tell the girls were having spaghetti. I'm sure that'll make them happy."

"Oh yeah that definitely will." Addie said. "Gonna go see them now."

"Alright." Becca said. She headed back downstairs.

Ellington dialed Becca's number when he reached her front door again.

"Hello?" Becca said, stirring the sauce on the spaghetti noodles.

"Hey, open the door for me please?" Ellington asked.

"Oh, your here!" Becca said, moving to the door and opening it. She hung up. "Hi." she said, hugging him.

"Hey." Ellington hugged her back.

"How'd it go?" Becca asked, walking back toward the kitchen.

"Surprisingly, we had a normal conversation." Ellington said. "Until the part where he accused you of keeping more secrets from him."

"Like what?" Becca asked shocked.

"Just crazy things." Ellington rolled his eyes. "He said he left because he can't be in a relationship if you're keeping secrets from him all the time, and all that stuff. I think he has trust issues or whatever."

"What sort of crazy things?" Becca said.

"Cheating, one of the kids, besides Clae, not being his, you're pregnant with someone else's baby..." Ellington said. "Like I said, crazy things."

"Which one?" she said.

"What do you mean which one?" Ellington asked.

"Which kid does he think isn't his? I mean they all look exactly like him." Becca said.

"I don't know, he just said one of the kids." Ellington said. "And yes I can see they all look like him. Again, crazy things."

"Did he say anything else?" Becca asked.

"That's pretty much it. He said he doesn't know if you're gonna keep more secrets from him so that's why he's gonna stay away." Ellington told her. "I really can't believe him right now. I mean he's not even trying to come back."

"I honestly don't even know if I care." Becca said, "I care for the kids sake, but I don't know if I care if he comes back for me." She started crying more. "Oh my god Ell! I think I've fallen out of love with my husband." She sobbed.


	3. Chapter 3

Ellington hugged her immediately. "Ssh Bec, you're probably just too upset right now."

"But that's the problem Ell!" she said, "I'm not upset at all. That's what upsets me! I should feel something! But I don't!"

"Becca, okay, calm down for a moment." Ellington told her. "Now it would work better if Rocky was here, but look into my eyes and tell me you don't feel anything for Rocky at the moment. If you can do it without crying then maybe it's true. But I'm sure it's not."

"I don't feel anything for Rocky." she said, looking him straight in the eyes. "It's all just...numb."

Ellington sighed, and pulled out his phone. He called Rocky. "Get over here, no questions, now." He hung up and turned to Becca. "There's no way you don't feel anything, you two are soulmates."

Becca started crying. "I know that."

Ellington hugged her again, then heard a knock on the door. He went and opened it, then let Rocky in. Ellington turned back to Becca. "I know it'll be awkward, but kiss him and say you don't feel anything."

"I can't kiss him." Becca said, shaking her head.

"I'm just gonna go." Rocky said, walking back to the door.

"No." Ellington said. "Your soulmate said she doesn't feel anything for you."

"Yeah that's funny because I don't feel anything for her either." Rocky said, but he looked right into Becca's eyes as he said it.

Becca sighed, "Just give it up Ell. It's over. We're just destined to be single now."

"Uh-uh. No way. My sister is not destined to be single." Ellington said. He smiled when he saw Ryland and Addie sneaking out with the kids through the back door, then he ran out and locked the front door.

Becca ran to the door, and tried to open it. "Ellington Lee Ratliff! Open this door right now!"

"Nope!" Ellington said from outside the door. "And by the way, all the rooms are locked so you two are gonna be stuck in the same room unless one of you wanna sleep in the bathroom."

Becca sighed, and kicked the door. "I hate you!"

"Love you too." Ellington laughed.

Rocky shrugged and sat on the couch. Becca went and sat next to him, because there was no where else to sit.

Rocky decided to break the silence. "You really don't feel anything for me?"

"It just feels numb." Becca said. "That's the only feeling I have for you. I am so sick of walking on eggshells because of fighting with you. I just want everything to be like it was before we told each other we were soulmates. Where we were just young and in love and we weren't constantly fighting!"

"Everything was easier back then." Rocky said. "Look the thing is, I just don't get why you keep having secrets. First you didn't tell me about you and Riker kissing, and then you didn't tell me you slept together and had a child together, and then you didn't tell me you're pregnant, and now this... I don't know how to trust you anymore and that hurts because I love you."

"I kept those secrets because I knew how you'd react to them. Well, I didn't with the kiss thing, but after that...You just exploded at me and left every time I told you anything. Do you know how many times I would lie in bed at night and wonder if you'd still be there when I woke up? Afraid that you'd walked out the door while I was asleep, and I'd have to explain to the girls that daddy left!"

"No, but you've just always been so secretive and I don't know if you actually do love me or not. You may be afraid of me leaving but I would never leave without a reason!" Rocky said.

"Of course I love you! Why wouldn't I?" Becca said. "I love you so much it hurts Rocky, but you can't keep toying with my emotions because you can't handle your anger!"

Rocky went silent for a moment. "Then what do you want me to do? I have feelings too, and it hurts when you can't tell me something. I really don't like getting mad at your or fighting with you but it's hard when you're keeping things from your own soulmate."

"I keep things from everyone. I have a hard time letting people in." Becca said. "It's just how I am. I'm trying not to be, but it's hard to break a habit that you've had all your life."

"Then why didn't you just say so?" Rocky asked. "I would've helped you open up, I would've understood."

"I have trouble opening up about having trouble opening up." Becca said.

"I'd help you with that too." Rocky said. "All you had to do was ask, and I'll be there for you."

Becca's eyes filled with tears and she hugged him tightly. "I love you so much."

Rocky hugged her back. "I love you too, so damn much." Becca kissed him passionately. Rocky kissed her back, smiling. Becca wrapped her arms around his neck. Rocky wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. Becca smiled and ran her hands along under his shirt. Rocky moaned lightly, and kissed her again. Becca smiled into the kiss.

"I love you." Rocky said against her lips.

"Love you too." she said against his lips.

Rocky smiled. "If only we're not on a couch."

Becca groaned. "Why couldn't he have left the bedroom unlocked?"

"Probably had no idea we'd do this." Rocky said. "We need to get him back for this."

"Yes." Becca said, "but for now can we just get the rooms unlocked so we can lock ourselves in our room?"

"Huh?" Rocky asked, not getting it.

"I want to get the keys from Ell so we can go to our room and have sex." she said, shaking her head at him.

"Oh. Why don't you call him? Because I don't think they're still outside the door." Rocky said. Becca sighed, and called Ellington.

Ellington picked up. "Yes my dearest sister?"

"Come un-lock my house." Becca said.

"Why?" Ellington asked.

"Because I want to have sex with my husband." Becca said, because her hormones were going crazy, and she just wanted Ellington to come un-lock the damn house!

"I thought you hate it when he does that to you. I thought you said you wanted to cut his balls off so he can't do it anymore." Ellington teased.

"Ellington Lee Ratliff if your not careful I will cut your balls off! Now get your ass over here now!" Becca said. The line went dead but the door was opened a second later, and Ellington walked in with the key to the main bedroom.

"Thank-you." Becca said, taking the key. She kissed his cheek. "Now get out." Ellington went outside immediately.

"Wow." Rocky said. "You really told him you wanted to cut my balls off. Ouch. I'm hurt."

"Oh, hush. I didn't mean it. I was hormonal." Becca said. She kissed him. Rocky smiled and kissed her back. Becca wrapped her arms around his neck. "You be in control." she whispered against his lips. Rocky grinned and kissed her again. Becca kissed back instantly. Rocky licked her bottom lip, while picking her up. Becca moaned lightly and opened her mouth. Becca moaned, against his lips.

Rocky laid her down and got on top of her. He started kissing down her jawline

Becca moaned, "Oh, baby..." Rocky smiled and sucked hickeys down her neck. Becca moaned breathlessly. Rocky moved his hands down and tugged on her shirt. Becca quickly took the shirt off.

Rocky trailed his hands up, and kissed down to her breasts. Becca whined. Rocky moved down and sucked hickeys along her stomach. Becca moaned, and squirmed underneath him. Rocky tugged on her pants. Becca lifted her hips to help Rocky get them off. Rocky took them off, and rubbed her area through her underwear. Becca moaned breathlessly. Rocky pulled down her underwear, and started eating her out.

Becca moaned, "More..." Rocky insert his tongue inside her, and moved it along her walls. Becca whimpered in pleasure. Rocky inserted his tongue deeper, and moved it around more. Becca moaned in pleasure. Rocky moved his hands down and trailed up her thighs.

Becca moaned breathlessly. "Close..." Rocky squeezed her thighs and kept licking on her walls.

Becca moaned, "So close..." Rocky smiled and sucked lightly on her area. Becca whined and climaxed. Rocky swallowed everything, and moved up next to her.

Becca sighed, "I love you." She snuggled into him.

Rocky pulled her closer. "I love you too."

Becca sniffled, "I'm sorry for what I said, and for not telling you all the things I didn't tell you."

"I forgive you." Rocky kissed her softly. "And I'm sorry for getting mad and leaving."

"I forgive you." Becca said, smiling. Rocky smiled back at her. Becca sighed, and cuddled into him. "We should really take that honeymoon that we always talked about."

"I agree." Rocky nodded. "When do you think we should do it?"

"Next week?" Becca asked.

"Next week sounds good." Rocky smiled.

"We need to figure out who's watching the kids. Riker and Ross can take Clae, obviously. Addie and Ryland can take Emelia and Rosalynn, but I don't know who to leave Logan with."

"No, Logan's coming with us, he's still a little baby." Rocky said. "Please?"

"You are addicted to that boy I swear!" Becca said shaking her head with a smile.

"I am not." Rocky said, folding his arms. "Wait, he's with the other kids right? Or did they leave him in the house?"

"He's with the rest of them." Becca said, with a laugh. "You thought you could go get him didn't you?"

"Yes." Rocky grabbed his phone. "I'm calling Ell to bring him back here."

Becca laughed, "Wow, pushed aside for the baby. I thought that was the mom's job not the dad's."

Rocky rolled his eyes playfully. There was a knock at the door. "That must be Ell." He went downstairs, then went back up with Logan. "Here's our little boy."

Becca laughed, "Your are crazy." She took Logan from him. "Hi, baby boy. Are you hungry?" Logan gurgled.

"I thought so." Becca said.

"No, my baby boy." Rocky reached for Logan.

"Rocky! He needs to eat!" Becca said.

Rocky sighed. "Don't take too long please."

Becca laughed and shook her head. "You can come sit with us." She climbed back on the bed and started feeding Logan. Rocky went and sat next to them.

"He was very hungry." Becca said.

"Oh. Did mommy forget to feed you this morning?" Rocky asked Logan as if he'll answer.

"Of course she didn't. He's just a growing boy." Becca said. "Ouch!"

Rocky chuckled. "Love you babe."

"Love you too."she said. She winced, "Ouch."

"What's wrong?" Rocky asked immediately when he saw her wince.

"He bit me." She said with a frown.

"Oh, naughty little boy." Rocky chuckled.

"You wouldn't laugh if he bit you." Becca grumbled.

"Does it even hurt? I mean he's not even a year old yet." Rocky said.

"His gums are still hard Rock. He's got teeth under them." Becca said.

"Oh." Rocky said. "I guess I'm lucky he can't bite me." He shrugged.

Becca rolled her eyes. "Your such a guy."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rocky asked. "Of course I'm a guy."

"It means you don't understand my problems." Becca said shaking her head.

"Of course I understand, babe. I just like to tease sometimes." Rocky said.

"Mhm." Becca said, dis-believingly.

"Okay, name one time I don't understand your girl problems." Rocky said.

"Periods. You have never felt the pain of having a period." Becca said.

"I know that hurts a lot and drives you insane." Rocky shrugged.

"But you don't fully understand it unless you've lived it." Becca said. Rocky shrugged again. Becca shook her head and went back to watching the little baby in her arms.

Riker woke up and yawned. He quietly crawled out of bed and picked up Asher. He needed to feed her. Ross woke up from the movement. "Riker?" He asked.

"Sorry, baby didn't mean to wake you." Riker said, softly.

"It's okay." Ross yawned. "Baby Asher hungry?"

"Yeah." Riker said, yawning in response to Ross' yawn.

Ross giggled and walked closer to him. He kissed him softly. "I love you."

"Love you too." Riker said, yawning again.

"You still tired?" Ross asked.

"A bit." Riker said, yawning yet again. "I mean I just had a baby like twelve hours ago."

"Yeah, you can sleep again you know." Ross told him.

"But she needs to eat." Riker said.

"You can go sleep after feeding her." Ross said.

"Yeah." Riker said, tiredly, his eyes starting to drift closed.

Ross smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Go sleep."

"But Asher..." Riker protested weakly.

"She's sleeping now." Ross told him softly. "Just go sleep."

"Mkay." Riker said, going back to bed and falling instantly asleep. Ross smiled and went onto the bed next to him, but didn't sleep.

"And the last child is asleep." Ryland said, collapsing on the couch next to Addie.

Addie giggled. "We only have two."

"I know. I have no idea how the others do it." Ryland said shaking his head.

"It's not that hard. We can do it just as much as they can." Addie smiled.

"Yeah. We could, if we had more than two." Ryland said.

"And we will." Addie told him. "We're gonna have another one soon. A boy, this time."

"Wait...your pregnant?!" Ryland said, shocked.

Addie nodded. "Mhm." She smiled again.

Ryland smiled widely. "I can't believe it! And it's a boy?"

"Yeah." Addie said. "It's a boy. Surprise?"

"Wow I don't know what to say." Ryland said, "You are so perfect and amazing and I love you."

Addie blushed. "I love you too."

Ryland chuckled. "Your so cute when you blush."

Addie blushed more. "Stop it. You're making me blush more."

Ryland laughed. He began tickling her, "Blush, blush!"

Addie burst into a giggling fit. "Stop! Stop it!"

"Never!" Ryland said, smiling.

"Stop it!" Addie giggled, squirming. "Or I'm not responsible for your injuries!"

Ryland stopped. He remembered what happened the last time she said that.

Addie giggled again, knowing what he was thinking. "So don't tickle me or you might lose your arm instead of twisting it."

Ryland whimpered. "Please don't hurt me."

Addie laughed and pecked his cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too." Ryland said.

Addie giggled again. "Now up, baby wants cereal and pudding."

"Okay." Ryland said, "What kind of cereal? And what kind of pudding?"

"Cornflakes, and chocolate pudding." Addie said. "And baby wants it now. Right now."

"I'm going." Ryland said, getting up. "I have to make it though."

"Then make it now. Cause baby wants it right now!" Addie said, increasing her voice slightly.

"Babe, kids sleeping. I'm making it. Please calm down."

Addie folded her arms and leaned back on the couch.

Ryland made the pudding and cereal as fast as he could, and brought them to her

She took them. "Thank you." She kissed his cheek.

"Welcome." Ryland said, sitting next to her.

Addie ate the cereal and pudding. "Want some?"

"I'm good." Ryland said, smiling.

"Try some." Addie said, taking some on the spoon and moving it near his mouth. "It's really good."

Ryland took a tentative bite. "Not bad."

"It's really good!" Addie giggled. "Want more?"

"Sure." Ryland said.

"Yay." Addie said. She handed him the whole bowl and then leaned against him.

"Am I supposed to feed you or something?" Ryland asked.

"No. I just wanna cuddle." Addie said, snuggling close.

"Okay." Ryland said. "Can I put the bowl down?"

"I thought you said you want some more?" Addie asked.

"Well, it's hard to cuddle and eat at the same time." Ryland said.

"I guess you can put it down." Addie said. "Now cuddles."

Ryland sat down the cereal, and wrapped his arms around Addie. "Cuddles."

Addie smiled and snuggled even closer. "So warm."

"You always think I'm warm." Ryland said with a chuckle.

"Because you are. That's why I like cuddling with you. And you're also comfy." Addie mumbled.

Ryland chuckled, "So that's why you stay with me. I'm your human pillow."

"Yes, and because you're my soulmate." Addie giggled.

Ryland chuckled, "I love you."

"I love you too." Addie smiled.

"Ell! Your back!" Rydel eclaimed happily.

"Yeah." Ellington smiled. "Did the kids behave?"

"Yes." Rydel said, "The boys were a bot rowdy though."

Ellington laughed. "What did they do this time?"

"They tried to push Amy down the stairs." Rydel said.

"Wow. Okay they're gonna get a lecture later." Ellington said. "Now how's my beautiful wife?"

I am very well. And the lawyer called, our adoption went through." She said. "We can go pick up Lilliana tomorrow."

"That's great!" Ellington said.

"I know. Another little baby for us." Rydel said, smiling

"Yeah. Another perfect one." Ellington smiled.

Rydel smiled and hugged him. "Our perfect little family." Rydel's phone rang. She answered it, talked with the person the other line for a bit and then hung up. She came back to Ell with a nervous look. "How do you feel about a teenage daughter?"

"Um, how old of a teenage daughter?" Ellington asked.

"15?" Rydel squeaked out. "She's Lilliana's sister, and she's refusing to let Lilliana leave without her."

"Oh. Um, I'd like to have a teenage daughter if you want her too." Ellington said.

"I'll call the lawyer back." Rydel said, smiling. "Her name's Kelsey by the way." Rydel said.

"Alright, I can't wait to meet them." Ellington smiled.

"Me either." Rydel said. She called back the lawyer. "Tomorrow morning. And now we're going to bed."

"Yeah." Ellington said and took her hand.

Rydel dragged Ellington up to their room. They went to bed and fell asleep. The next morning Rydel woke up bright and early. "Ell! Wake-up!"

Ellington groaned. "Still so early."

"Up! Now! We have to get the kids ready and take them to mom's so we can go get Kelsey and Lilliana." Rydel said.

Ellington jolted up. "Oh yeah! Keisey and Lilliana!"

"Help me get the kids ready." Rydel said, getting up.

"Yeah." Ellington got off the bed and went into the kids' room.

They got the kids ready, dropped the off at Stormie and Mark's. Then they drove to the orphanage to pick up Kelsey and Lilliana.

"I'm so excited." Ellington said as they walked in.

"Me too." Rydel said, hugging him. Ellington smiled and looked around the room for Kelsey and Lilliana.

"There they are." Rydel squealed pointing to them.

Ellington looked, and smiled. He walked over to them. "Hi there."

Kelsey looked up. "Hi."

"Hi Kelsey." Rydel said, smiling.

"Hi...what do I call you?" Kelsey asked.

"Mom or Rydel. Which ever feels more comfortable." Rydel said.

"Okay...mom." Kelsey said.

Rydel smiled and hugged the girl. "Are you all ready to go sweetie? We need to pick up your brothers and sisters before your brothers hurt your aunt."

"Okay mom." Kelsey smiled.

Rydel smiled. "Why don't you give Lilliana to your dad okay? So he can put her in her seat."

Kelsey hesitated, but handed Lilliana to Ell.

Rydel hugged her again. "It's okay sweetie. I promise. We'll take good care of both of you."

"Okay." Kelsey said and hugged her back. They got everybody in the van and drove back to Stormie and Mark's.

"How many people are in our family, mom?" Kelsey asked.

"A lot." Rydel said with a laugh. "In our immediate family though there's me, dad, you, your sister Mei-Lee she's 7, Jared and Micheal are twins their 4, and Amy is 1 and a half.

"That's a lot of people." Kelsey said.

"Yeah. And I'm one of six." Rydel said. "All of my siblings except the youngest over 16 so they have soulmates and families of their own too."

"Wow." Kelsey said. "That's really nice to know."

"Yeah. You'll meet all your aunts and uncles." Rydel said, as they pulled in the driveway.

"Okay." Kelsey said. "Can I hold my sister though?"

"Of course sweetie." Rydel said. "Let's go." Kelsey took Lilliana out of the car seat and got out of the car with Ell and Rydel. Rydel knocked on the door.

Mark opened it. "Hi you guys."

"Hi daddy." Rydel said, hugging her dad. "Dad I'd like you to meet your newest granddaughters Kelsey and Lilliana."

"Hi there." Mark smiled.

"Hi... Grandpa." Kelsey said.

Rydel smiled, at Kelsey. "Mommy!" Mei-Lee squealed, running and hugging Rydel.

Kelsey just stood there awkwardly.

"Mei, meet your new sisters, Kelsey and Lilliana." Ellington said to Mei-Lee.

Mei-Lee looked at them, and smiled, "I have a big sister!" she squealed. "Grandpa look! I have a big sister!" She ran to Kelsey and hugged her tightly.

Kelsey stood stunned for a bit, and then hugged her back. "I'm Kelsey."

"I'm Mei-Lee." Mei-Lee said, smiling. "Your the best sister ever!"

Kelsey smiled. "Thank you. I'm sure you're gonna be a really great sister too."

The twins ran out "Dad!" the shouted in unison tackling Ellington.

Ellington yelped in surprise, then laughed. "Hi boys. Were you two being good to grandma and grandpa?"

"We threw flour on grandma. It was funny." Jared laughed.

"You did what?" Ellington asked. "Okay, you two are going to apologize to grandma and when we get home, you two are grounded."

"But dad." Jared whined. "Grandma laughed. Why can't you?"

"Because that's disrespectful." Ellington told him.

"But dad..." Jared whined.

"Jared, no buts." Ellington said. "Now meet your new sisters Kelsey and Lilliana."

Jared looked at them and waved. He nudged Micheal to say something.

"Hi." Michael said.

"Hi." Kelsey smiled and waved back at Jared.

"Your pretty." Jared said.

"Thank you." Kelsey smiled.

Stormie came out with Amy and Rain. "And here's the last one." she said, handing Rain to Mark, and giving Amy to Rydel. Rain looked at Delly and squealed,"Sissy!"

Rydel laughed, "Hi sweetie." She kissed her cheek. "Kelsey, this is your grandma, and your Aunt Rain."

"Hi grandma, and aunt Rain..." Kelsey trailed off. Her aunt was younger than her? Wow.

"She was a surprise child." Rydel said, with a shrug. "We need to go though. Gotta get the young ones in bed."

"That's right." Ellington nodded.

"Okay." Kelsey said. "Do you need help?"

If you could get Mei-Lee tucked in it would be a huge help." Rydel said, as they walked toward the door.

"Okay mom." Kelsey said.

"Thank-you so much sweetie." Rydel said, kissing. her forehead.

"You're welcome." Kelsey said as they walked into the house. She looked back at Mei-Lee. "Come on Mei." She held her hand out. Mei-Lee took her hand and smiled. "My room's this way."

Kelsey handed Lilliana to Rydel, then followed Mei-Lee to her room. Mei-Lee ran into the room.

Kelsey walked in after, and looked around. "Wow. It's a really big, nice room."

"Your room is next door." Mei-Lee said. "I'll show you. It's even bigger! And you can walk inside your closet!"

"Really?" Kelsey asked, walking out of Mei-Lee's room with her.

Mei-Lee opened the door, "Ta-da!"

"Woah." Kelsey gasped. "This is...wow. And this is my room?"

"Yep." Mei-Lee said. "That's the bathroom." she pointed to a door. "And that's the closet." she pointed to a set of double doors.

"Oh my God. I can't believe it." Kelsey said, happy tears in her eyes. "They've got to be the best parents ever." Mei-Lee smiled and hugged her.

Kelsey hugged her back. "Thank you for showing me my room. Now we should get you to bed, don't we?"

"Yep." she said, running back toward her room. Kelsey smiled and followed her. Mei-Lee climbed in bed. Kelsey sat on the edge of the bed, and pulled the blankets over Mei-Lee. Mei-Lee snuggled into the blankets. "Will you sing to me?"

"Oh. Um, I can't sing." Kelsey said. "I'm sorry. Should I get mom or dad?"

"Just try. For me." Mei-Lee said, making the puppy-sog face.

"Okay." Kelsey said. "But I'm not good at it." She started to sing Safe And Sound.

Mei-Lee smiled, "Your voice is amazing!"

"No it's not." Kelsey said. "But thank you."

"Yes it is. You shouldn't be mean to yourself." Mei-Lee said, sleepily. 'Your perfect." She fell asleep.

Kelsey kissed her forehead and got up from the bed. "Sleep well sis." She walked out of the room.

Rydel peeked around the corner. "She asleep?"

"Yeah mom." Kelsey said. She walked to Rydel and hugged her. "Thank you for the room."

"Your welcome." Rydel said. "Do you have anything you want to do? Bedtime isn't till ten."

Kelsey shook her head. "No mom. Is Lil sleeping?" She asked, using the nickname she gave her little sister.

"Yeah." Rydel said. "Your dad and I have some things for you, if you'll follow me." Rydel said, smiling.

"Okay." Kelsey said and followed her.

"Ell! Get the stuff." Rydel called.

"Getting them." Ellington called back. Rydel smiled at Kelsey. Kelsey smiled back, curious of what the things are. Ellington went back a few minutes later with the stuff.

"Here we are." Rydel said, smiling. "Set it all out on the table Ell."

Ellington took the things out of the bags and set them onto the table. "There ya go."

Kelsey gasped. "These...all...for me?"

"Of course sweetie. Phone, laptop, tablet, and debit card." Rydel said.

Kelsey felt happy tears running again. She hugged them both. "You're the best parents ever."

Rydel hugged back tightly. "Your the best daughter ever."

Kelsey shook her head. "What about Mei or Amy or Lil?"

"Your the best daughters in the world." Rydel said, smiling. "I heard you singing to Mei. You have an amazing voice sweetie."

"Thanks, mom." Kelsey said. "But I don't."

"You do. Believe in yourself. Your amazing. You need to believe that." Rydel said, hugging her.

Kelsey smiled, hugging Rydel back. "Thank you."

"Of course." Rydel said. "I love you."

"I love you too mom." Kelsey said. "And you too dad."

Ellington smiled. "Love you too sweetheart."

Rydel kissed her forehead. "You go get some sleep now. We've got a big day tomorrow. The whole family's coming over to meet you two.

Kelsey smiled. "Okay. Good night mom, good night dad."

"Good night." Ellington said. "Sleep well."

Rydel hugged her tightly before letting her go to her room. She sighed, and rested her head on Ellington's shoulder. "Perfect family."

Ellington kissed her forehead. "Yeah. Perfect kids, perfect place..." He smiled. "With my perfect soulmate."

Rydel smiled at him. She kissed his cheek. "We should get to bed too."

"Yeah, we should." Ellington took her hand. "It's been a long day."

Rydel nodded and followed Ellington up to their room.


	4. Chapter 4

Ellington went downstairs after finally getting the twins to get ready. He heard the doorbell ring, and opened it.

Becca walked in. "Elly!" She hugged him, tightly.

Ell hugged her back. "Hey, Bec."

"Where are they?" Becca asked excitedly. "I want to meet my new nieces!" Becca and Rocky's girls ran through the house toward Mei's room.

Ellington smiled. "Kelsey." He called.

Kelsey went there a few seconds later with Lilliana in her arms. "Yeah dad?"

"Meet your aunt Becca, uncle Rocky, and your cousin Logan. Your other cousins ran up to Mei's room."

"Hi." Kelsey smiled.

"Oh my gosh she's perfect!" Becca squealed. "Look at her Rocky! She's perfect!"

"Yeah, she is." Rocky smiled at Kelsey, then turned his attention back at Logan.

"Yeah, Lilliana is perfect." Kelsey said, thinking that was what Becca meant.

"Oh I was talking about you sweetie." Becca said, with a laugh. "Lilliana is perfect as well though."

"Oh. Thank you auntie." Kelsey said.

"Your very welcome." Becca said, smiling.

Kelsey smiled back. "I'll go tell mom you're here." She left upstairs.

Becca turned back to Ellington. "I'm so proud of you!" She hugged him again.

"Proud of me? What did I do?" Ellington asked, but hugged her back.

"Just look at your family!" Becca exclaimed, "And your career and...and..." her eyes started to water.

"Oh, Bec. You know I couldn't have all this without you." Ellington kissed her forehead.

"What did I do?" Becca asked.

"Helped me make the right decisions." Ellington said. "You're really the best sister ever."

"Your the best ever. Your always there for me." Becca said.

"That's what brothers do." Ellington smiled.

Becca hugged him tightly. She looped her arm through Rocky's, "Come on you we need to go sit down. Little one needs to be fed."

"Okay." Rocky said, walking with her to the couch. Rydel came down just as Riker and Ross pulled up.

They walked inside. "Hi guys!" Ross said.

"Rossy!" Rydel hugged him tightly.

"Hi Delly." Ross hugged her back.

"How are you?" Rydel asked. She whispered "You have that glow again."

"I'm good." Ross smiled, then whispered, "Is it that noticeable?"

"Yes." Rydel said, "How long?"

"I just found out yesterday." Ross told her.

"I'm happy for you. Does he know yet?"

"No." Ross said. "I don't know how to tell him."

"Just tell him." Rydel said.

"I don't know... He seems to have a lot in mind right now." Ross said.

"Well, maybe you should try and find out what's so big on his mind." Rydel said.

Riker came in with Asher in his arms and Abby and Anthony attached to his legs. "Alright here we are. Everybody off daddy."

"Yeah..." Ross said. Abby got off Riker and ran to Ross, so he picked her up.

Riker sighed, "They are heavy."

"Yeah, but that means we're feeding them right." Ross chuckled.

Riker sighed, "At least I can do something right."

"Baby, most of the things you do are right." Ross said and kissed him softly. "Trust me."

Riker smiled weakly at Ross. He turned to Rydel. "So where are my nieces?"

"Kelsey! Come here please!" Rydel called.

Ross whispered to Riker, "We're having a talk when we get home."

Kelsey went there. "You called me, mom?" Riker nodded.

Rydel smiled, "Yes. Sweetie. These are my brother's Riker and Ross. And this is there youngest daughter Asher."

"Hi." Kelsey smiled.

"Hi Kelsey. I'm Ross." Ross said. "And these are Abby and Anthony, also your cousins."

Riker smiled at her. "What was your last name before you were adopted?" Anthony waved shyly at Kelsey. Abby waved as well and smiled. Kelsey waved and smiled back at Anthony and Abby. Then to Riker, she said, "Thompson. Why, uncle?"

"Excuse me for a minute." Riker said. He pulled out his phone and stepped outside and called someone. "I'll explain everything in a bit." Riker said, smiling at Kelsey. "Do you turn 16 soon?"

Kelsey nodded. "Yes...in two days...why?"

"You'll see in about...five minutes. And then again on your birthday...I know your soulmate." He said. Rydel gasped.

"Really?" Kelsey asked.

"Really?" Ross asked. "Who's her soulmate?"

"Curt." Riker said.

Ross gaped. "You're kidding. What about Kim? I thought she's his soulmate."

"No." Riker said. "They're just really good friends. They just let the rumors about them being soulmates go because neither of them have found their soulmate, until now."He smiled at Kelsey.

"Oh, wow." Ross said. "That's good."

"I still don't get it." Kelsey said.

"My friend is your soulmate." Riker said. "He's been staying with one of his friends, and everyone thinks their soulmates but their really not."

"Okay...who's your friend?" Kelsey asked.

"Curt Mega." Riker said, as Curt's car pulled up. "He's right there."

Kelsey looked over as Curt got out of the car. Her jaw dropped. 'He's so hot.' She thought.

Riker chuckled, "Like what you see?"

"That's him?" Kelsey asked.

Curt walked over to them. "Hey, guys."

"Yep." Riker said, chuckling. "Hey Curt." He smiled. "I'd like you to meet your soulmate. My niece, Kelsey."

Curt smiled at Kelsey. "Hey."

Kelsey smiled back, and blushed. "Hi."

Riker smiled, "Come on you two let's go inside."

"Sure." Curt said and went inside.

"Yeah." Kelsey followed them.

Riker walked inside with them. "Well, I'm gonna leave you two to talk. I have to go feed Asher." He walked toward the living room.

"Um..." Kelsey stood awkwardly and shyly.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Curt said smiling shyly.

"It's nice to meet you too." Kelsey smiled back.

Curt smiled, "Do you want to go for a walk?"

Kelsey nodded. "Sure."

Curt smiled, and took her hand. Kelsey blushed and walked with him.

"So tell me about yourself." Curt said, as they walked.

"Well I'm Kelsey, I'm turning sixteen in two days, I have my little sister Lilliana, I like the color green, I like dancing, and... That's pretty much it." Kelsey told him.

"Oh, come on. There's got to be more than that." Curt said smiling at her. "What do you want to do with your life?"

"I don't know, I want to entertain people." Kelsey said. "But other than that, I don't know."

Curt chuckled, "Your in the right family then. You ever heard of R5?"

"The band?" Kelsey asked. "I've heard their music. They're really good. But I've never seen the actual picture of the band. Why?"

"They're your parent's and uncles. Well, except for Ryland. You haven't met him yet though. Ross is the lead singer, Riker's bass, Rocky's guitar, you mom did keyboard, and your dad played drums."

Kelsey gaped. "You mean... My family's the... And... Wow."

Curt chuckled, "You are so adorable."

Kelsey blushed again. "Thank you. You know I can't believe you waited eleven years for me."

"Of course I did." Curt said smiling at her. "Your worth the wait."

"But you don't even know me that well." Kelsey said.

"Your my soulmate. Your perfect for me. And your you. That's all I need to know." Curt said.

Kelsey smiled and blushed, again. "Stop making me blush."

Curt chuckled, "Your adorable when you blush."

Kelsey blushed more. "Stop."

Curt chuckled, "Why? It's so cute." he kissed her cheek.

Kelsey blushed redder and cupped her hands on her face to hide it.

Curt chuckled, and moved her hands away. "Your beautiful. Don't hide it."

Kelsey smiled. "Thank you." Curt smiled back, and kissed her cheek again.

Kelsey blushed again, and kissed his cheek back.

Curt smiled, "We should probably head back to the house."

As they reached the house they could hear Becca scream, "What the hell are they doing here?!"

"What's going on?" Kelsey asked.

"I have no idea." Curt said heading into the house.

"I invited them Bec!" Riker said. "They've changed."

"I don't trust them! I want them out!" Becca said.

"It's not your decision." Riker said. Becca turned to Ellington, and glared at him.

"Um, they're not actually doing anything bad right now, Bec." Ell said.

"Who are they?" Kelsey asked.

"Lauren used to date Riker, Maia was Ross' co-star.I think they're soulmates." Curt said.

Becca scowled. "Either they leave or I do!"

"Oh." Kelsey said.

"Bec..." Ell sighed.

"I think we'll just leave." Lauren said. "Come on Maia."

"But..." Maia said, frowning.

"No, please, stay." Becca said, flouncing out of the house.

"Becca has a flair for the dramatic." Curt said, "Especially when she's pregnant."

"Why would she hate them if they used to date my uncle and be costars with my other uncle?" Kelsey asked.

"Because they did a bunch of awful stuff and tried to break Ross and Riker up. But eventually they explained everything and everybody forgave them...except Becca.

"Oh. Well my dad did say she's the most stubborn of all." Kelsey said.

"Gotta go now, see you Kelsey, hey Curt, bye." Rocky said, running pass them to chase after Becca.

Becca walked toward the park near the house. Rocky followed her. "Becca!"

"What?!" Becca screamed turning around. She calmed down a little when she saw Rocky. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you."

"It's okay." Rocky said and walked closer to her. "Why'd you leave?"

"I just...I don't want to be around them. I can't believe everybody can just trust them in a second." Becca said, "I just...I just...can't." She wanted to talk to Rocky, but it was so hard. She hated opening up. Trusting someone meant they could hurt you, and that had happened to Becca too many times before. Rocky wrapped his arms around her. "Just talk to me. It's okay."

"Ever since I was little." Becca said, taking a deep breath, "I've always been one of those people who believed the best about people. I believed I could do anything. I was the ultimate optimist. But then...when I was eight I came home from school, and food my mom on the floor almost dead. I found out later...my dad cheated on her. Ever since then I can't trust people. I tried to forgive my dad when he came back when I was fifteen, but he drained my savings account and left again. Then I found out he wasn't even my real dad."

"Oh my God, Bec, why didn't you ever tell me?" Rocky hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry that happened." He understood now, why she always had a hard time opening up.

Everytime I'd try all I could think of was my dad, and my mom saying, 'You can't trust anyone Becca. Not even the ones you love'" Becca said.

"But you can trust people who love you." Rocky told her. "And all of us here love you. You know that right?"

"I know." Becca sniffled. "Can I have a hug?"

"Of course baby." Rocky hugged her again. Becca buried her face in Rocky's chest and sobbed. Rocky let her sob into his chest, and just stroked her hair. "Ssh. It's okay baby." Becca continued to cry. She'd always held everything in, not wanting to be weak in front of her mom. Rocky kept holding her and stroking her hair. He pulled her closer and tightened his arms around her. He knew she needed this. Becca cried until no more tears would come. Rocky kept holding her close to him. "Ssh baby. I think you need some rest. Let's go home, okay?"

"But the kids..." Becca protested.

"I'm sure they're alright in Rydel and Ell's house...except Logan maybe we should pick him up first..." Rocky said.

Becca giggled, "Your addicted to our son Rocky."

"No I'm not." Rocky said. "Now come on baby, let's pick him up and head home because you need the rest."

Becca sighed, "I'm pregnant not dying."

"Still." Rocky shrugged. "And since you kind of ran out earlier..." He picked her up. "No walking."

"Rocky." She whined.

"What?" Rocky asked.

"I can walk." Becca said.

"I know." Rocky said.

"Then let me walk." Becca said.

"Nope." Rocky said and pecked her lips.

Becca rolled her eyes. "How are you going to carry Logan?"

"...I'll put you down when we reach their house." Rocky shrugged. Becca sighed, and snuggled into Rocky, falling asleep on his shoulder.

Rocky looked down to see her asleep, so he just carried her to his car. He laid her down on the passenger seat and then walked into Ell and Rydel's house to pick up Logan. Then he carried him out and buckled him in the car seat, went to the driver's seat and started driving.

"We really didn't mean to do anything." Maia said, tears in her eyes.

"I know, Maia." Ross said, giving her a quick hug. "Becca just has trouble trusting people after they did bad things, not sure why, but she just does." Maia nodded and rested her head on Lauren's shoulder. Lauren wrapped her arm around Maia.

"You two are a cute couple." Ross said. "I think I should talk to Becca, maybe if I explain it to her she'll understand." He walked out the door.

Rosalynn ran out in tears and straight to Ell 'Uncle Elly!' she signed. Ell turned to her and picked her up.

'Micheal hit me.' She signed. 'Right on my butt! It hurt!'

"That's Becca and Rocky's daughter." Curt whispered.

Ell sighed. "Michael!" He called.

"She's so little." Kelsey said. "Was she born deaf?"

'Who are they?' She asked pointing at Maia and Lauren.

"Yeah." Curt said. "She's two now."

They're uncle Ross and uncle Riker 's friends sweetie.' Ell signed. Pretty much everyone in the family learned to sign after Rosalynn was born.

"Wow. Am I the oldest kid here?" Kelsey asked.

'Oh. Okay.' Rosalynn said. 'Can you put me down? I don't want to be here when Micheal comes.'

"Yes. Next closest is Clae. She's Riker and Becca's daughter." Curt said.

'No sweetie, he has to apologize to you.' Ell said just as Michael reached downstairs. "Michael, apologize to Rosalynn for hitting her."

"I don't sign, dad." Michael laughed.

"Wait, but aunt Becca's married to uncle Rocky and uncle Riker's with uncle Ross." Kelsey said. "I was taught soulmates can't sleep with someone else without hurting their soulmate." Rosalynn glared at him.

"It was before they got they're soulmarks." Curt explained.

"Michael, apologize right now." Ell said firmly.

"Okay." Michael cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, Rosalynn." He said loudly. "I don't think she heard that, dad."

"Oh." Kelsey said. "I'm not fond of Michael right now."

'Can I please just hit him back?' Rosalynn asked tears in her eyes. Even though she couldn't hear what Micheal was saying she knew he was teasing her.

"The twins are...difficult." Curt said, deciding on the word.

Ell shook his head. "I'm very disappointed of you, Michael."

Michel shrugged. "Okay."

"I see that... Hold on a sec." Kelsey said. She walked over to Michael. "Michael, you know what you did was wrong right? So you have to apologize to Rosalynn. Wouldn't it hurt you if someone teased you for something after hitting you when you did nothing wrong?"

"Yes..." Michael said. "But I was just playing around."

"But it hurt her, Michael. Now apologize to her." Kelsey said.

Michael sighed and turned to Rosalynn. 'I'm sorry.' He signed.

Rosalynn smiled. 'Thank-you.'

Ellington smiled as well. "Thanks Kelsey." He put Rosalynn down.

'Can you I hug?' Michael signed. He was still not good at signing but that was what he could do.

Kelsey chuckled at the sign and walked back to Curt.

Rosalynn hugged him tightly. 'Love you Micheal.'

'Love you too.' Michael signed. Rosalynn smiled and offered her hand to him. Michael smiled back and took her hand. They walked back toward the room together.

Ell smiled seeing them walk together. He turned to Rydel. "Thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Soulmates." Rydel said, smiling.

"Yeah." Ellington smiled. Rydel rested her head on Ellington's shoulder. She looked up when Rocky came back in.

"Hey, guys, where's Logan? I think Becca and I are gonna get home now. With him, obviously." Rocky said. "Is it okay if Emelia, Clae and Rosalynn stay here for now?"

"Sure." Rydel said, smiling. "Is Becca okay?"

"She's..." Rocky shook his head. "No. She's not."

Rydel hugged him. "I hope things get better."

Rocky hugged her back. "Thank you."

"Welcome." She handed him Logan. "Here you go."

Rocky took Logan in his arms. "Thanks guys. I should go now."

"See you. And make sure my sister is alright." Ellington said. "Or I'll kill you."

"Sure...okay...I'm just gonna go..." Rocky said and walked out.

Riker sighed as he laid down on bed.

Ross sat on the bed next to him. "You wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"I just...I miss preforming." Riker said quietly. "I love our family. And everything...but I just...miss it."

"Is that all?" Ross asked. "You know we all miss it too. But what's with you saying you can at least do something right? You do right things most of the time, Riker."

"No I don't." Riker said.

"Yes you do, Riker Anthony Lynch! Who the hell told you you don't? Don't think you don't! You do a lot of right things!" Ross told him.

"No I don't!" Riker said, "All I can do is have kids! And even that I can't do right! Abby only has one arm, Asher's going deaf, and Ally is going to be bkind!" He covered his mouth.

"What are you talking about?" Ross asked.

"I went to the doctor the other day with Asher, because she wasn't responding when she heard my voice." Riker said, "The doctor said she's going deaf. And our new baby isn't going to be able to see."

"That's not your fault at all, Riker." Ross told him. "Things like that happen. I mean look at Becca, one of her kids is deaf. It's not your fault."

Riker buried his face in his hands. "I just feel like it is."

"But it's not, baby." Ross moved Riker's hands from his face and wrapped his arms around him. Riker cuddled into Ross.

Ross kissed his forehead. "It's not your fault, okay?" Riker nodded.

Ross rocked him gently. "I love you."

"Love you too." Riker said, "When were you planning on telling me you were pregnant?"

"What?" Ross asked. "How'd you know?"

"Because you ate mushroom soup with cookies last night." Riker giggled.

"Oh...I thought you were asleep last night." Ross said.

"Asher woke up, so I had to take care of her. I went down to find you, because you weren't in bed." Riker said.

"Oh, okay.." Ross said. "I just saw you had a lot in mind, so I didn't want to tell you yet."

"I've just been upset about the girls." Riker said.

"I know baby, but they'll be okay." Ross said. "We can get Asher the hearing-aids, and we can teach Ally braille." He sighed. There was one more thing he had to tell Riker, but he didn't know how.

"What is it? Something's wrong I can tell. Just tell me." Riker said.

"You'll be so mad at me for this." Ross said. "I... I have to go to Puerto Rico for three months because there's gonna be Teen Beach 2.

"What!?" Riker shrieked. "Your going to miss the baby coming! And Clae's birthday!"

"I know." Ross said, tears filling his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Riker said, feeling awful for making Ross cry. "I'm just going to miss you so much."

"I'm gonna miss you so much too. And the kids and everyone." Ross sniffled.

Riker hugged him tightly. "When do you have to go?"

More tears ran down Ross' cheeks when he answered, "Tomorrow."

"Okay." Riker said, nodding.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I didn't know how." Ross cried more. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Riker said

"Are you mad at me?" Ross asked.

"No." Riker said. "I'm just gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too. A lot." Ross said. Riker held him.

"I wish I don't have to go that far." Ross sniffled.

"I know. I'm sure the months will fly by." Riker said.

"Yeah..I hope so." Ross said. Riker kissed him sweetly. Ross kissed him back.

Riker pulled away after a minute and yawned. "I'm tired."

"Me too." Ross said, laying down. Riker pulled Ross close, and feel asleep. Ross fell asleep soon after that.

Becca woke up in her bed. "How did...?" She trailed off as she remembered what happened.

"Morning baby." Rocky smiled. "You fell asleep yesterday." Becca nodded, silently.

Rocky hugged her. "It's okay now baby."

Becca hid her face in Rocky's chest. "I wish I could, just let go for a while. Just not have to worry about everything, let someone else be in charge."

"You could if you want to." Rocky told her. "Nobody's telling you no."

"How?" Becca asked.

"Lots of ways." Rocky said. "You can just pick one."

Becca blinked, "Such as..."

"I don't know. It's something that's really not like you. And maybe a little strange." Rocky said.

"I'm listening." Becca said.

"There's a little thing called subspace. But it usually works in like dominant/submissive relationships. Or there's another thing called headspace. It works in any kinds of relationships. Basically you just forget everything and act like a child." Rocky said. "See, not like you."

"Which would you prefer to try?" Becca asked.

Rocky shrugged. "Whichever you'd like baby. Subspace means I decide every single thing you do, but headspace means you'll act like a child."

"I'm good with whatever." Becca shrugged. Just choose one."

"You're the one who needs it baby. You choose." Rocky said.

"Fine." Becca said. She bit her bottom lip, "Please tell me what to do, sir."

Rocky blinked. That was fast. "Okay, just come here baby." He opened his arms. Becca moved into his arms. Rocky wrapped his arms around her. "There's nothing to worry about now okay? All of us are here for you." Becca nodded, and let herself relax into Rocky's arms. Rocky kissed her forehead and pulled her closer to him. Becca sighed against him, this was nice.

"Do you like this, baby?" Rocky asked, stroking her hair.

"Yes, sir." She said, smiling.

"Good." Rocky kissed her forehead. Becca smiled.

Rocky kissed her forehead again, then said, "Now I need you to go back, but you can do it again later okay baby?"

Becca nodded. She took a minute then sighed, "That was wonderful."

"You can do it again any time you need it." Rocky said.

Becca nodded, "Thank-you baby." She kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome." Rocky smiled.

"We should probably get up." Becca said with a sigh.

"Yeah." Rocky said, getting up from the bed.

Becca got up. "Where are the girls?"

"They're still at Rydel and Ell's." Rocky told her. "You want to go there and see them?"

"Yeah. I should probably feed Logan before we leave though." Becca said.

"Yeah." Rocky said and picked up Logan from the crib, which he brought into their room last night.

Becca shook her head at him. "By the way, Addie said she would watch Logan during our honeymoon."

"I thought we're taking Logan with us." Rocky pouted, holding his son close to him.

"No. We're going to spend our honeymoon kid free," Becca said. "Quit pouting."

Rocky stopped pouting and sighed dramatically. "You're separating me from my son. Fine."

Becca laughed, "And you get to spend the week with your sexy soulmate." she wiggled her hips playfully at him.

Rocky grinned. "True." Becca blew him a kiss and sat back down on the bed with Logan.

Rocky smiled. "You are something else."

Becca giggled, and winked. She started feeding Logan.

Rydel sat Kelsey down on the couch.

"Um, what do you two want to talk to me about?" Kelsey asked.

"Your soulmate." Ellington simply said.

"Oh." Kelsey blushed. "Dad, yesterday was not on purpose." She thought back to when Ell walked in on her and Curt making out in her room.

Ell nodded. "Yeah, that was.. Anyway, Rydel?"

"Honey, we're a bit concerned, that because Curt is so much older than you...you might feel pressured to do...certain things..."

"I don't feel pressured at all, mom." Kelsey shrugged. "I mean if he wants to have sex or anything like that then I'm not pressured at all."

Ell gaped slightly. Where did his shy teenage girl go to?

"Kelsey, sex is not something to be taken so lightly!" Rydel said shocked.

"Why not?" Kelsey asked.

"One, it can get you pregnant before you're supposed to, two, it can spread sex disease, three, it's something you'll regret if you do it with the wrong person, four-"

"Okay dad." Kelsey said, unintentionally cutting Ell off.

"We get that Curt's your soulmate sweetie, but we want you to be smart with the choices you make. So, we're going to have Aunt Becca talk to you when she gets here." Rydel said.

Kelsey sighed. "Okay mom."

"And your going to listen. Don't just let it go in one ear and out the other." Rydel said.

"Yes mom." Kelsey said boredly.

Rydel sighed, and shook her head. "Go to your room until Becca gets here."

"I'm not a child! You can't tell me what to do!" Kelsey said and ran out of the house. She called Curt.

"Hey, lovely." Curt said, answering his phone.

"Hi." Kelsey smiled slightly at his voice. "Can you please pick me up? I'm two blocks away from my house. It's a long story."

"Sure, baby. I'll be there soon." Curt said, "I was on my way to your house. So I should be there...Now. I see you. Love you!" He hung up. He pulled up in front of her and rolled down the window. "Need a ride beautiful?" he asked teasingly.

"Don't mind if I do." Kelsey smiled and got into the passenger seat.

Curt started driving back toward his house, "What happened?"

"My parents." Kelsey rolled her eyes. "They were talking about how because you're much older than me then I'll feel pressured to do stuff. I told them I won't and they started talking about how sex shouldn't be taken so lightly and stuff. Then mom said aunt Becca will come talk to me and I just said yes and she told me to go to my room. I mean seriously, I'm not a little kid."

Curt listened, and nodded, "They know that. They're just trying to protect you."

"They treated me like I'm some kid. I mean I get that the rest of their kids are little, but I'm not!" Kelsey said.

"I know." Curt said, pulling in the driveway. He turned the car off, and turned to her and hugged her.

Kelsey hugged him back. "I know more than they think you know." She mumbled.

"I know." Curt said, soothingly. "I know. Let's go inside."

"Okay." Kelsey said. Curt got out, and went around and opened her door. Kelsey smiled at him and got out. Curt smiled back and took her hand. They walked inside.

"So what do you want to do?" Curt asked, turning to Kelsey.

Kelsey shrugged. "I'm good with whatever."

"Well, let's watch a movie." Curt said, smiling, and heading toward the living room.

"Okay." Kelsey followed him to the living room.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Curt asked.

"Um, I don't know, something funny?" Kelsey asked.

"Okay...How about Yes Man?" Curt asked.

"Sure...but what is that about?" Kelsey asked.

"It's about this guy who always says yes to everything. It's a romantic comedy." Curt said, with a smile.

"Okay, I'd like to watch that." Kelsey smiled back.

Curt put the movie in, and went and sat down next to Kelsey. He wrapped his arm around her, and kissed her cheek.

Kelsey snuggled close to him and watched the movie. Curt smiled as he watched the movie with his soulamate. When the movie ended he sighed. "You know you really should go back."

"But I don't want to." Kelsey frowned. "I just wanna stay with you and do things normal teenagers my age do."

"You can stay here for now, but I want you to call your mom or dad and tell them your safe." Curt said.

"I don't wanna talk to them. Can you call them instead please?" Kelsey asked.

Curt sighed, "Fine. Do you want me to call your dad or your mom?"

"My dad." Kelsey said.

"Alright." Curt said. He dialed Ellington's number.

Ell picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Ell." Curt said.

"Oh, hey Curt, I'd like to talk to you, but right now's not the time. Rydel's kind of freaking out right now cause Kelsey ran off and we don't know where she is." Ellington told him.

"She's with me." Curt said. "She's okay. Rather upset about what happened, but okay."

"Oh, okay, take her back here, Curt." Ellington said.

"I tried to get her to go back. She won't do it. I don't want her to run away from here. Who knows where she'd go." Curt said.

"Well, make her tired, she'll sleep, then take her back here... But I'm warning you Curtis, if you make her tired in THAT way..." Ell said.

"Ell, you know me. Have a little more trust please. And I'll try. I'm not sure how long it'll take...She's gonna hate me after this..."

"I know. I don't want her too though. I love her. It's no fun to have someone you love angry at you." Curt said.

"I know, but it has to happen once in a while. It happens with me and Rydel too." Ell said.

Curt sighed, "Yeah. I'll call you when I'm headed your way."

"Alright, thanks, bye." Ell hung up.

Curt went back to the living room. "Kels?" he asked, getting his soulmate's attention. "What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know, what do you wanna do?" Kelsey asked.

"I don't know." Curt shrugged.

"Well, we can do something like yesterday." Kelsey said and kissed him. Curt kissed back instantly.

Kelsey smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Curt's neck. Curt moved his hands to her waist., and licked her bottom lip.

Kelsey opened her mouth and pulled herself closer.

"Kels..." Curt said, pulling away. He didn't want this to go too far.

"What?" Kelsey asked. Curt sighed, and shook his head.

"What is it?" Kelsey asked.

"I just...I don't want to push you, or do something to upset your parents our anything." Curt said.

"You're not pushing me. I want it." Kelsey said. "I like it."

"I know, but your parents..." Curt trailed off.

2"Don't mind my parents. We're soulmates anyway." Kelsey said. "I really like this. A lot."

"Alright, let's go." Hunter got up and took Jeff's hand again, taking him out to Nick and Jeff's room.

"Okay..." Curt said, kissing her again. Kelsey immediately kissed moved his hands back to her hips, and pulled her close. Kelsey smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Curt licked her bottom lip. She opened her mouth. Curt started exploring her mouth. Kelsey let out a small moan and ran her fingers through his hair. Curt moaned lightly against her lips, and bit lightly on her lower lip. Kelsey moaned and ignored the sound of a door opening. Curt pulled away as he heard the door open, and went white as a sheet when he saw Ellington.

Ell folded his arms and glared at Curt. "I told you to bring her back and you're sucking faces with her?!"

"Dad!" Kelsey gaped.

"Ell..." Curt said, but trailed off because he didn't really know what to say.

"Well what do you have to say for yourself?" Ellington asked, walking closer to them. "What would happen if I didn't walk in? Were you gonna have sex with her? Huh?"

"Dad!" Kelsey said again, to make him stop talking.

"No!" Curt said, "I was never going to let it go any further than kissing."

"You're not?!" Kelsey asked.

"Well then why didn't you take her back when I told you to?!" Ell asked.

"Does she look tired to you Ell?" Curt asked. "You said to wait till she was tired that's what I was doing."

"I told you to make her tired, not to wait till she was tired!" Ellington said.

Kelsey looked disbelievingly at Curt. "You were going to take me back if I was tired?! I can't believe you two!" She ran out of the house.

"Nice going Ell." Curt said, glaring at Ellington. He followed Kelsey out the door. Kelsey sat on the porch, crying. She thought soulmates were supposed to be loyal.

"Kels?" Curt asked sitting down next to her.

"Stay away from me." Kelsey scooted away.

"Kels," Curt said, sighing. "I'm sorry, okay? But what was I supposed to do? I couldn't tell your dad that I want to have sex with you. I also can't ignore it when he asks me to bring you home,because he's responsible for you."

"No he's not!" Kelsey said, not angry, but horrified.

"Yeah, he is, Kels." Curt said.

"No, he's not!" Kelsey screamed and stayed crying again.

"Kels, calm down." Curt said, wrapping his arms around her.

"He's not responsible for me, he can't be, he'll be like my last dad." Kelsey whispered.

"What happened with your last dad?" Curt asked, running his fingers through her hair.

"Let's just say," Kelsey took a deep breath. "Lilliana is not my sister. She's...my...daughter."

Curt gaped. "Oh, Kels..." He hugged her tightly. "Why didn't just tell Rydel and Ellington? They would've understood."

"They'll hate me." Kelsey said.

"They won't hate you, baby." Curt said. "Come on, let's go inside and we can tell your dad together okay?"

"No!" Kelsey immediately said. "What if he decides to do the same because some else did it already?!"

"I won't." Ell said, from behind them. Curt looked at Ell and gave him a small smile.

Ell gave a small smile back and walked towards Kelsey. "Sweetie, I would never do the same as he did, I promise you I won't. If you told your mom and I, we really would understand."

"I'm sorry, dad." Kelsey said, with tears streaming down. Curt watched as the two hugged. Ell looked at Curt and motioned him to join the hug. Curt hugged them both, more Kelsey than Ell though.

They pulled away after a while.

"Now, Kelsey, we're going home okay? Your mother is really worried about you." Ell said.

Kelsey nodded. "Can Curt come?"

"Sure, if he wants to." Ell said.

"Sure, I'll come." Curt said, taking Kelsey's hand.

Kelsey smiled at Curt.

"Alright, let's go." Ell said.

Curt walked with them to Ell's car. "I'm taking my car, so I can get home when I need to."

"Alright." Ell said.

Kelsey hugged Curt tightly. "I'll miss you for the twenty minutes drive."

Curt chuckled, "I'll miss you too." Kelsey smiled and pecked his lips, before getting in the car with Ell. Curt went and got in his car, and followed them back to Ell and Rydel's. They reached the house, and Kelsey and Ell got out of the car. Ell knocked on the door.

Rydel opened the door. She saw Kelsey and immediately pulled her into a hug. "You found her."

"She was at Curt's." Ell told Rydel.

"I'm sorry, mom." Kelsey said, hugging Rydel back.

"Don't you ever do that to me again." Rydel said.

"I won't, mom. I'm sorry." Kelsey said.

"She really won't do it again, Dels. She had a reason why she ran and we're all gonna talk about it later." Ellington told Rydel.

"Okay?" Rydel said giving him a questioning look. Curt pulled in the driveway and got out. He jogged up. "Sorry, traffic."

"Curt!" Kelsey hugged him instantly.

"Okay, now..." Ell turned back to Rydel. "Is Becca here yet?"

"Yeah." Rydel said, "She's been worried sick. Rocky's fussing over Becca which makes him grumpy, and I've been going out of my mind!"

Kelsey looked down, feeling bad that she caused that to happen.

"Okay, then we better get inside now." Ell said. "Come on guys."

Curt kissed her hair. "She wasn't blaming you."

"I just feel bad." Kelsey said, sniffling.

"No need to baby. Rydel's just venting."

"Still." Kelsey said, walking inside.

Kelsey saw Becca. "Hi aunt Becca." She said quietly since she didn't know how Becca will react.

"Oh your okay. Thank heavens!" Becca said, struggling to stand with her pregnant belly.

"Babe, just stay sitting, you're pregnant." Rocky said.

"I want to hug my niece!" Becca said, crossly, still trying to stand.

"No, sit down." Rocky told Becca.

"Aunt Becca, just sit down, I'll go there." Kelsey said, going and sitting next to Becca. Becca huffed and hugged Kelsey. Rocky rolled his eyes. Kelsey awkwardly hugged her back.

"I'm so glad your okay." Becca said, letting her go.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, auntie." Kelsey said.

"It's okay sweetie." Becca said. "Now why am I here exactly? Rydel didn't explain anything over the phone."

"Mom and dad said you have to talk to me about sex." Kelsey said with no filter at all.

"Oh..." Becca said shocked. She turned to Ell. "Really? Why are you throwing me under the bus?"

Ell shrugged. "Rydel's idea."

"I don't need it though, I know more than you think." Kelsey said.

"What do you mean sweetie?" Becca asked. Curt grabbed Kelsey's hand for support.

"I already know about sex, what it can do, and all of those other stuff." Kelsey said, starting to tear up. "I've done it...not consensually...in the past. I know if I do it with the wrong person then it'll be something that hurts me...makes me pregnant...ruins me..." She stared into space while saying it.

"Oh sweetie." Becca hugged her. "Guys could you give us a minute." She said. Rydel odded, and dragged Ell out. Becca smiled at Rocky as he left. Curt hesitated, but walked out with the others. "I know that feeling." she told Kelsey. "I really do. I was...I was taken advantage of as well. By someone very close to me...I'm assuming it was your dad?" She waited for Kelsey to nod. "Mine too. I got pregnant, and gave the baby ups for adoption. I still keep in touch with her. She's ten. I almost died having her. 11 year olds aren't meant to be having babies."

"You.. Did you ever tell anyone?" Kelsey asked. She was full on crying by now. "Did you ever get help?"

"My real dad left after that. My mom kicked him out." Becca said. "I haven't told anyone about it since then. Your the first."

"Oh my God, aunt Becca, that's awful, I'm so sorry." Kelsey hugged her.

"It's awful that people like our dad's exist in the world." Becca said, hugging back. "I'm assuming Lilliana's yours then?

"Yeah." Kelsey nodded. "She is. That's why I refused to let mom and dad adopt her without me."

2"Everything's gonna be okay sweetie." Becca said, hugging her. "Well, at least for you. I have to tell my husband that he has another child that's not his...but Curt's a good guy. I'm sure you and Lilliana will be happy with him. And I know Rydel and Ell will let you keep her if you just explain to them."

"I'm sure uncle Rocky will understand." Kelsey said. "And no, I'm gonna let mom and dad keep Lil because I actually see her as my sister instead of my daughter."

"Well, then that's your choice." Becca said, "I support that. And thank-you, I hope he will too."

Kelsey smiled at her. "Thank you auntie."

"Your welcome sweetie. I should probably get going now." she said with a sigh. "Rocky!" she called. She turned back to Kelsey, "You have fun with that man of yours. Take things at your speed, whatever that is. If your ready for sex now, then do it. If your not then wait."

Kelsey nodded. "I will, auntie."

Rocky went back out. "What?"

"I need to talk to you when we get home." She said, "And I want to go home now."

"Fine, let's go." Rocky said. "Bye Kelsey."

"Bye uncle." Kelsey said.


	5. Chapter 5

Riker yawned and blinked sleepily. "Ross, baby wake up."

"No, sleepy." Ross mumbled, turning on his side.

"Ross, you have to go soon. We fell asleep. The day's almost over." Riker said.

Ross whined. "I don't wanna go. Three months without you. Can't."

"You have to though." Riker said, "It's in your contract."

"I know." Ross whined again, getting up. "I'll miss you so much." He started tearing up again.

"Baby, don't cry." Riker said, tearing up as well. "If you cry I'm gonna cry."

"But I'm gonna miss you so much and I don't wanna be that far from you and I don't know what I'm gonna do without you and..." Ross started crying at that point.

"Shh baby..." Riker said, crying himself. "Please don't cry." Ross went and hugged him tightly, crying into his chest. Riker hugged him back just as tightly, and cried into his hair.

"Please don't forget me." Ross whispered.

"Never." Riker whispered.

Ross sniffled and looked up at him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Riker sniffled back.

Ross calmed himself down for a minute. "I have to go now."

Riker hugged him tightly. "I love you."

Ross hugged him back tightly. "I love you too."

Riker sighed, and let him go. "Don't forget about us okay?"

"I would never forget about us." Ross said. He heard the sound of a car honk outside the house. "That's the ride. Goodbye kiss?"

Riker kissed him, hard on the lips. "I'll see you in three months."

Ross kissed him back. "I'll see you."

Riker watched him go, and sighed. How was he going to the tell the kids?

Rocky sat down on the couch after Becca did. "So what do you wanna talk to me about?"

Becca took a deep breath. "I have another daughter. She's ten. Her name's Gracelynn."

Rocky furrowed his eyebrows. "She's ten? But...wait..." He thought back to earlier in Rydel and Ell's when Becca asked everyone to leave her and Kelsey after Kelsey admitted something. He put two and two together and, "Oh baby, I'm sorry." He hugged his soulmate.

Becca broke down crying in Rocky's arm. "And the court wants me to take her back. She was removed from her adoptive parent's house after the dad tried to do the same thing. She was only taken away from me because of my age...And I don't know what to tell them...What do you think?"

"I think it's better you take her back, baby. But it's your choice." Rocky told her.

"I thought so too, I just wanted to make sure you were okay with it." Becca said. She sighed, "Can we do that thing that we did earlier again? The subspace thing? Please."

Rocky nodded. "Of course baby. You can go into subspace, whenever you're ready now."

Becca nodded, and focused. "Okay. I'm in.." She said, snuggling into Rocky.

He pulled her close to him, and kissed her forehead. Becca sniffled, and hid her face in his chest.

"Ssh, baby... It's all gonna be okay. He can't hurt you anymore. You'll have Gracelynn back with you and we'll all be okay. We'll be all right." Rocky said, stroking her hair. Becca nodded. Rocky pulled her even closer and kept stroking her hair.

After a few minutes, Becca asked "Sir, is there anything I can do?" She really didn't want to sit still right now.

"Just go back now baby, if you're feeling better." Rocky told her.

"Okay." Becca said. She went back to normal. "Thank-you. I feel so much better. I should get this house clean." She got up, and started cleaning, a habit that she did when she was nervous.

Rocky knew instantly that it was her habit, and got up and walked over to her. "Baby, just talk to me."

"I don't know what to do. I haven't seen her since she was six. That's four years! What of she hates me?" Becca said.

"Babe, I'm sure she doesn't hate you. She'll just miss you, baby." Rocky told her.

"What if she doesn't like me?" Becca asked.

"She's can't not like you babe, you're her mom." Rocky said.

Becca bit her lip. "You really think so?"

"Yeah." Rocky said. "I'm sure."

Becca sighed, "I'm just so nervous. I want everything to go well, and with Macedonia being due in a couple months..."

"I'm sure everything will go well, baby." Rocky told her, taking her hand.

"I hope so." Becca said, hugging him.

Rocky hugged her back. "Just live for the moment baby. No need to worry about anything." Becca took a breath, and let it out.

"You calm now baby?" Rocky asked.

"Not really." Becca said.

"It'll be okay, baby." Rocky said. "What can I do to help you calm down?"

"I don't know." Becca said. "I don't know." She started panicking.

"Baby, baby calm down." Rocky told her. "Calm down." Becca's breathing picked up and she started to hyperventilate.

"Baby, calm down, breathe, look into my eyes, baby, focus on me." Rocky started stimulating breathing. "Breathe. In, and out, in, and out."

Becca focused on his eyes, and her breathing started to even out. She burst into tears. "Just make it all go away, daddy!"

Rocky gaped. This was bad. He didn't put her in headspace, and therefore he wouldn't know how to pull her out. He just stood there in shock. Becca continued crying.

Rocky broke out of his shock and gathered her in his arms. "Ssh baby. Ssh. It's okay." Becca cuddled into his chest.

Rocky stroked her hair. "It's okay baby, ssh."

"Daddy, can I have some juice pwease." she asked, sniffling.

"Of course baby." Rocky said. He went and took some juice from the kitchen then handed it to Becca. "Here you go." Becca opened her mouth, and looked at Rocky.

"Oh." Rocky said when he realized. He sat next to her and held the bottle near her mouth.

Becca drank the juice and then smiled. "Tank-you daddy."

"You're welcome baby." Rocky said.

"Daddy, Gwacie coming tomorrow." Becca said, smiling.

"Yeah, Gracie coming tomorrow. Excited?" Rocky asked.

"Yes daddy." Becca said, giggling.

"Okay, well um, you need to have enough rest for when she comes tomorrow, so why don't you go take a nap, baby?" Rocky asked.

"Otay daddy, but the social worker is coming at ten with Gwacie." Becca said.

"Okay baby. Thanks for the information." Rocky said.

"Yep. Love you daddy." she kissed his cheek and skipped upstairs. Rocky just sat on the couch. He had no idea what to do now.

Becca woke up the next morning with a yawn. She rolled over and started poking Rocky, "Daddy, wake up."

Rocky woke up and took a pillow, then covered his face with it. "Too early, Bec." He said, clearly forgetting that Becca was in headspace

"Daddy! Get up! I'm hungwy!" Becca said.

Rocky pulled the pillow from his face and jolted up. Now he remembered. "Okay baby, what do you wanna eat?"

"Mac and cheese." she said smiling. "Daddy's favwite."

Rocky smiled. "Mac and cheese it is then. I'll go make it okay?" He went down to the kitchen.

Becca followed him downstairs. "Daddy."

"Yeah baby?" Rocky asked from the kitchen.

"I love you." Becca said smiling.

"Aww, I love you too baby." Rocky said, smiling back. Becca smiled widely. She sat down at the table, and swung her legs back and forth. Rocky finished making the food, and set them down on the table. He sat next to her.

"Tank-you daddy." she said, smiling. She opened her mouth. Rocky took a spoon of Mac and cheese and placed it in her mouth.

Becca ate the macaroni. "Daddy, I want to meet Gwacie's social worker. I bet she'll like me."

"Of course baby, who wouldn't like you?" Rocky smiled. Becca smiled.

"Okay, so, can you come back now baby?" Rocky asked, to see if he could get Becca to go back to normal.

"Come back where daddy?" Becca asked, giggling.

Rocky sighed. "Nevermind, baby."

"Otay." She shrugged.

"Well, Gracie will be here soon so finish the food baby." Rocky said.

"Yes, daddy." Becca said, finishing her food.

"Good girl. Now what do you wanna do while waiting for Gracie?" Rocky asked.

"Hm..." Becca said. She heard crying upstairs. She blinked. "Logan needs to be fed. I'll be back in a minute Rock."

"Wow okay..." Rocky said.

Becca came back down with Logan. "What time is it, baby?"

"Nine thirty." Rocky told her.

"What?! It was seven pm?!" Becca said, shocked.

"You went into headspace." Rocky said simply.

"I what?!" Becca shrieked, causing Logan to cry. She calmed him down.

"You went into headspace, baby. You went there yourself. I didn't put you in." Rocky said.

"How?" Becca asked.

"I have no idea." Rocky said. "You just did."

"Okay..." Becca said, stunned. There was a knock at the door. "Can you get that? I'm a little occupied here." She gestured to Logan, who was eating his breakfast greedily.

"Sure." Rocky went and opened the door.

Gracelynn looked up at Rocky shyly, clutching her suitcase. "Hi. I'm here to see my mommy." The social worker was pulling out of the driveway.

"Oh, you must be Gracelynn. I'm Rocky, come on in, your mommy's inside." He smiled. He decided not to tell her that he's gonna be her dad yet, because he didn't want to scare her.

She nodded, and followed him in. Becca looked up. "Hi, sweetie." she said with a smile.

Gracelynn's eyes filled with tears and she hugged Becca. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Becca said, hugging her.

Rocky smiled seeing them. "Told you she missed you, Bec."

"Yeah." Becca said, smiling. Gracelynn turned to Rocky. "Are you going to be my new dad?" she asked, worriedly.

"Only if you want me to be." Rocky said. "For now you can call me Rocky if you want. I would never hurt you though, I promise."

Gracelynn smiled shyly and hugged him. "I...I trust you...dad."

"Okay, thank you sweetie." Rocky hugged her back. Becca smiled at them tears in her eyes. Rocky saw and smiled back at her.

Gracelynn pulled back. "Is this my brother?" she asked looking at Logan.

"Yes, this is Logan." Becca said smiling. "Rocky where are the girls?"

"I think they're still sleeping, babe. Want me to wake them up?" Rocky asked.

"Yes! It's already ten fifteen!" Becca said.

"Okay." Rocky said and headed upstairs.

"Your daddy is crazy." She said to Gracelynn and Logan.

"I heard that." Rocky said from upstairs.

"You were meant to." she called. Rocky went back downstairs with the girls and playfully glared at Becca. Becca stuck her tongueout at him.

Clae clung to Rocky, "Dad, who's that?" she whispered, looking at Gracelynn.

"That's your sister, baby girl." Rocky told Clae. "Her name's Gracelynn."

"Oh." Clae said. She eyed Gracelynn warily.

"She's nice, baby girl, but you have to be nice to her too okay?" Rocky said.

"Yes, daddy." Clae said. She sighed, "Can I go to daddy Riker's?"

"Oh, sure, baby girl but why?" Rocky asked.

"I don't know. Just feel like it." Clae grumbled. "I'm going to get packed." She ran upstairs.

"Clae..." Rocky followed after her. He had a feeling a specific something was going on in her mind.

Yes, daddy?" Clae asked politely as she packed her bag.

"Baby girl, are you going to daddy Riker's because you're afraid your mommy and I will love Gracelynn more than you?" Rocky asked. "Cause if that's so, we love you all equally."

"No." Clae said, continuing to pack her bag.

"Clae, be honest with me." Rocky said.

"No, daddy. I know you love us all equally." Clae said.

"Then what's the matter?" Rocky asked.

"Nothing, daddy." Clae said, obviously still lying. "I'm ready to go."

"Clae just tell me what's wrong." Rocky said.

"I want to go." Clae said, ignoring Rocky's request. She headed down to the car.

Rocky followed her. "Clae Addie Lynch talk to me right now."

"I want to go to daddy Riker's. There, I talked to you." Clae said as she kept walking to the car.

"Clae, tell me what's going on or I'm not taking you there." Rocky said, folding his arms.

"I'll just call daddy Ross then." Clae said heatedly, scowling at Rocky.

"You can't. Daddy Ross went to Puerto Rico for his job." Rocky said.

Clae scowled, "Then I'll call Uncle Ellington to take me."

"Uncle Ell won't take you if I tell him not to." Rocky said.

"Then I'll walk." Clae sassed. She turned on her heels, and started down the driveway. Rocky rolled his eyes and followed her.

Clae walked all the way to Riker and Ross' house. "Bye daddy!" she waved smugly at Rocky, walked in the house and slammed the door behind her.

Rocky gaped. "Wow, okay, she's...gosh."

Riker looked up, as the door closed. "Clae! What are you doing here sweetie?"

"I just wanted to come here, daddy." Clae said, hugging him tightly.

"Mhm. I don't believe that for a second. I saw that look you gave Daddy Rocky. What's going on daddy."

"Nothing, daddy." Clae said

"Clae..." Riker said sternly.

"Daddy, nothing really." Clae said.

"Clae Addie Lynch you'll tell me right now. Or I will call your mommy and Daddy Rocky over hear and we'll all find out together. Maybe I'll even call daddy Ross too." Riker said.

"Mommy and daddy Rocky have a daughter older than me." Clae said with tears in her eyes. "They brought her home to replace me."

"Sweetie, what are you talking about?" Riker asked.

"Mommy and daddy have another daughter! She's gonna replace me!" Clae said.

Riker sighed, "I'm calling daddy Rocky and finding out what's going on. Why don't you go watch a movie with Anthony and Abby." He dialed Rocky's number. Clae sighed and went to do what she was told. Rocky picked up. "Hello?"

"Rocky, why is our daughter here saying you and Becca got a new daughter to replace her?" Riker asked, getting right to the point.

"What? We didn't! Gracelynn is Becca's daughter, but she's not there to replace Clae!" Rocky said.

"Who is Gracelynn?" Riker asked confused. "I thought the new baby was Macedonia?"

Rocky went silent for a minute. "I'm outside your house. Open the door and I'll explain."

Riker hung up, and opened the door. "I'm listening."

Rocky sighed. "Gracelynn's ten years old. She's Becca's daughter, and..." He explained to Riker everything Becca told him.

By the end of the story Riker was sobbing. "Damn hormones."

"Yeah.. That's why Gracelynn's there." Rocky said

"I'll talk to her...After I cry for a bit...Oh, god...I need to call Rydel. You should get home, Becca's got all those kids be herself." Riker said, trying to stop crying.

"Yeah, you should really call Rydel.." Rocky patted his shoulder. Riker got out his phone, but it started ringing as he unlocked it.

"Who's calling?" Rocky asked.

"Maia." Riker said, frowning. He answered the phone. "Helllo?"

"Riker, um, there's an emergency." Maia said. "Ross..he.. Um, we were rehearsing and he said his stomach hurt a lot and then when we rehearsed the second time he collapsed!"

"What?!" Riker screeched. "Is the baby okay? Is he okay?"

"We don't know at the moment. He's unconscious and everyone's telling me to ask you if we should take him to the hospital back there in LA or if you're gonna come here." Maia said.

"No I'm coming there." Riker said. "I don't want to chance losing the baby with the flight. I'll be on the next flight out."

"Okay. Be careful though, because you're pregnant too." Maia told him.

"I will. Bye Maia." Riker said, hanging up. "Rocky I need you to take the kids with your. All of them. Even Asher."

"Why? What's wrong?" Rocky asked.

"Ross collapsed during shooting." Riker said.

"What?! And you're gonna go there? Riker, you're pregnant too!" Rocky said.

"I have to go! He's in the hospital!" Riker shrieked.

"Can't they just fly him back here?" Rocky asked.

"He might lose the baby then." Riker said.

"You might lose your baby too if you fly there!" Rocky told him. "You know if they fly Ross here then they'll have paramedics in the plane!"

Riker sighed "Okay."

"So call her back and tell her to tell them to take him here." Rocky said.

"Okay." Riker said, quietly.

"He'll be okay, Rike." Rocky said. "Now go tell them and call Rydel, okay? I have to go back like you said."

Riker nodded, and did what Rocky said. Rocky left after Riker did what he told him. Riker waited for Rydel and Ellington to get there. He was beside himself. He needed something to do so he started cleaning. Ellington and Rydel reached there about half an hour later and knocked on the door. Riker opened the door, and hugged them tightly, crying.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Ellington asked. "I didn't exactly get an explanation."

"Ross. Hospital. Baby." Riker managed to choke out.

"What happened? He miscarried? Why?" Ellington asked, not really understanding.

"Possibly." Riker sniffled. "He went to film Teen Beach 2."

"Why...Oh. The dance moves. Are they bringing him here?" Ell asked.

Riker nodded still crying. Anthony came out and ran to them. "Why daddy Riker crying?" He turned to Ellington. "Uncle Elly what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, Anthony. Daddy Riker just misses daddy Ross." Ellington told him.

"Oh." Anthony said, he hugged Riker. "It's okay daddy Riker. Daddy Rossy will be home soon

"Yeah, and I'm sure he'll be okay. He's went through worse things." Ellington said to Riker.

Riker nodded, "Can you guys watch the kids so I can go down there?"

"Sure." Ellington said.

"Thanks." Riker said, running out the door.

"Wait, shouldn't they take Ross there first and then call you instead of you going there immediately?" Ellington asked but Riker already went. "Oh well."

"Just let him go sweetie." Rydel said.

"Yeah." Ellington said and turned back to see all the kids. "So..."

"We're so screwed." Rydel said.

"Oh, yeah we are." Ellington said.

"Where did daddy go?" Abby asked.

"Daddy went to the hospital to see Daddy Ross." Rydel said.

"Why daddy Ross in hospital?" Abby asked.

"Uh..." Ellington trailed off.

"He got hurt." Rydel said, "So the doctors are making sure he's okay."

"Why he got hurt?" Abby asked.

"He was working on a movie." Rydel said.

"Movie hurt him? Did the monster in the movie eat him?" Abby asked, starting to cry.

"No, he was acting in the movie. There are no monsters in it." Ellington told her.

"So he stuck in the movie and got hurt?" Abby asked again, still crying.

"No sweetie. He got hurt at work." Rydel said, sighing.

"Then why did he go to work?" Abby asked, yet again. "Why didn't he just stay home with us?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because it's his job." Ellington said, a little bit frustrated since his kids didn't ask that many questions. Abby started crying harder.

"Because he has to work to provide for you, and so he oesn't get in trouble." Rydel said, taking Abby away from Ellington and glaring at him. "Daddy Rossy is going to be just fine though."

"Promise?" Abby asked.

"Promise." Rydel said.

"Okay auntie." Abby stopped crying.

Rydel smiled, and kissed her cheek. "Let's everyone go to the living room, and I'll turn on a movie." She sat Abby down. She turned to Ell. "And I want to talk to you in the kitchen."

"Can I watch the movie instead?" Ellington asked to avoid conversation.

"No." Rydel said, "Go wait in the kitchen." Ellington sighed and went to the kitchen.

Rydel started the movie and went out to the kitchen. "What was that out there Ell? You can't snap at the kids like that!"

"Well I didn't mean to snap like that, she just asked too many questions unlike our kids." Ellington said.

"Sweetie have you met Ross and Riker? They're like the kings of questions. Of course their kids are going to ask questions. You still can't snap like that. You really upset her. You do so well with Becca's kids. What happened?"

"Nothing, I just got tired." Ellington said. "It's all stressing and draining out my patience."

Rydel hugged him, "What are you stressing about baby? Ross is gonna be fine. And their's nothing else going on."

"No, I'm stressing out about lots of stuff." Ellington said. "Pretty much just about our own kids, but other than that... Nothing."

"What's there to stress out about with our kids? They're all fine. They listen and behave, none of them are sick. I'm confused."

"For one, Mei-Lee barely talks to us anymore, Michael and Jared are hard to control, and Kelsey's...Kelsey." Ellington said.

"Mei-Lee talks to me. She's just going through a mommy phase right now. Micheal and Jared are boys. And boys will be boys. We just need to find them something constructive to do. And what's wrong with Kelsey? She's been a perfect angel lately, from what little she's been home. She been at Curt's most days.

"Exactly. She's been at Curt's most days. She's our daughter, don't you think she should be with us most days?" Ellington asked.

"They're soulmates." Rydel said, with a shrug. "Don't you remember when we first got together? You moved in with me."

"Well, yeah.. But we both already have our soulmarks that time." Ellington said.

"Kelsey got hers yesterday Ell. We took her out for her birthday remember?" Rydel said, frowning.

"Yeah but I meant before that." Ell sighed. "You know what, you're right. There's really nothing to stress out about."

"See." Rydel said, smiling. She kissed him sweetly. " Now let's go watch the movie with all the little angels in there."

"Yeah." Ellington smiled and took her hand. Rydel smiled and led him into the livign room.

Curt smiled, when he saw Kelsey on his doorstep. Baby! What are you doing here?"

"I got my soulmark yesterday!" Kelsey squealed, hugging him.

"Really? That's amazing!" Curt said, hugging back.

"Do you wanna see it?" Kelsey asked, pulling her sleeve down just enough to show the mark. Curt smiled at the sight of his name clearly written on her wrist. He leaned down and kissed it softly.

Kelsey giggled. "My lips are up here."

"I'm well aware of that fact." Curt said, kissing her sweetly.

Kelsey smiled and kissed him back, then pulled away. "We should celebrate."

"Mhm. What do you want to do?" Curt asked.

"I don't know, we've never gone out together before except for that walk..." Kelsey said.

"Well, then out it is." Curt said, with a smile. "We could go to the beach, or a movie...what sounds good?"

"The beach sounds good." Kelsey smiled.

"Alright." Curt said, smiling. Kelsey held out her hand to him. Curt took it. He smiled at her, and they headed out to his car together.

"What's your favorite place to go?" Kelsey asked randomly.

"To the beach or just in general?" Curt asked.

"Just in general." Kelsey said.

"Where ever you are." Curt answered instantly.

Kelsey blushed. "I meant before you met me."

"I didn't really have one." Curt said with a shrug.

"Oh, okay then." Kelsey shrugged.

Curt smiled, and kissed her cheek They walked to the beach, and walked along the shore.

"I looked up a few things about you." Kelsey said, then flushed. "Oh my God I just sounded like a stalker."

Curt laughed, "No, it's okay. I get it. I don't mind. I'd have looked you up too if this was reversed. So what did you learn?"

"You're an actor, director, writer, singer. You teach an acting class..I think..? And you were in a show with my uncle Riker." Kelsey said. "And I gotta ask, what's Rikurt?"

"That...would be fans who think Riker and I should get together." Curt said awkwardly.

Kelsey burst out laughing. "Really? Wow. I don't know what to think. ...Wow."

Curt shook his head. "I'm glad it amuses you."

"Oh, yeah. This is much funnier than when I found out what Niff is." Kelsey said, still laughing.

"Please tell me you haven't read the fanfiction." Curt said.

"Of course I have." Kelsey rolled her eyes amusedly. "Spent all night reading them. Hilarious. You should read them too."

Curt dead-panned. "Not gonna happen."

"You're missing out on a LOT. Uptown guy." Kelsey laughed.

Curt groaned, "Why did you read those? Shouldn't they like weird you out or something?"

"Just a bit at first. But then I just find them funny." Kelsey shrugged.

"Thanks." Curt said, "Love you too."

Kelsey giggled. "You know I love you."

"I know." Curt said, smiling. "I love you too."

Kelsey smiled. "Now what should we do?"

"Mmm. I don't know." Curt said, "We should probably get home though. It's getting a bit chilly."

"Yeah." Kelsey said. "Let's go then." They walked back to the house.

"I think Cecilia's having a fever." Addie said, walking inside her and Ryland 's room.

"What?!" Ryland said instantly by her side.

"Yeah, her temperature's like 102 degress. And she's been kind of whiny." Addie said, showing him the thermometer.

"Well, did you give her some baby Tylenol?" Ryland asked worried.

"No. I don't know what that is." Addie said. "And do we even have them?"

"Baby Tylenol. Is medicine." Ryland said, going to the bathroom and coming back with a bottle of baby Tylenol. "It's a fever reducer. How do you not know what Tylenol is Ads?"

"I know what Tylenol is. I don't know there's one for babies." Addie said.

"Oh." Ryland said. "Well there is and this is it. Just read the directions on the back, and hopefully that'll bring her fever down. "My poor sweet baby." he cooed to Cecelia. Cecelia whined and kicked her feet.

"Okay." Addie said and read the directions.

"Here let me take her." Ryland said, holding out his arms.

Addie handed Cecilia over to Ryland and then started to prepare the medicine.

Cecilia whined again. "Daddy, I no feel good."

"I know sweetie. I know." Ryland cooed. "Mommy's got so medicine. It'll make you feel better and then you and daddy can snuggle up and watch Frozen while mommy goes to get Rylie from ballet practice."

"Okay, I got it right here." Addie said. "Open your mouth sweetie."

"No, medicine yucky." Cecilia whined.

"Please sweetie. You can have some pop if you take it." Ryland said.

Cecilia pouted, but took the medicine.

Addie smiled and put the spoon away. "Good girl. Mommy's happy."

"Daddy's so proud of you!" Ryland said, kissing her warm little cheek.

"But it yucky." Cecilia said.

"Well, let's go get that pop then." Ryland said.

"Yay!" Cecilia squealed.

Ryland chuckled. He filled her sippy cup with sprite and handed it to her. "There you go sweetie."

"Tank you daddy." Cecilia took the sippy cup and started drinking from it happily.

"You always know how to make them happy." Addie smiled at Ryland.

Ryland blushed, "Thanks, but not always."

"Well, most of the time." Addie giggled.

Ryland kissed her cheek. "Your amazing with them too."

Addie blushed. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Ryland said. "You better get going. Don't want to be late for the little ballerina."

"Yeah." Addie kissed Cecilia's head, then kissed Ryland on the cheek. "Bye."

"Bye." Ryland said. "Love you!"

Riker paced the waiting room waiting for news on Ross and the baby.

The doctor went into the waiting room. "Mr Lynch?"

"Yes?" Riker asked rushing to the doctor.

"Your soulmate is awake, he has a concussion from the fall, and he sprained his wrist, but he's okay." The doctor said. "And we did some tests on the baby, and congratulations, you have perfect twins."

Riker sagged in relief. "Oh thank-you doctor. Can I see him?"

"Yes, he's in room 106." The doctor said.

Riker ran to the room, and straight to Ross' side. "Bbby your okay." he said.

"What happened?" Ross asked. "Is the baby okay?"

"They're both fine." Riker said, smiling.

"'They'?" Ross asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Your having twins baby." Riker said.

"Really?" Ross asked but then groaned. "My head hurts. What happened actually?"

"I can't remember what Maia said exactly but something happened you hit your head and got a concussion. You also sprained your wrist. You were air lifted back to LA." Riker explained.

"Oh." Ross sighed. "I knew I should've told them I was pregnant and can't dance yet."

"Come on, Jeff. Just go pay for those things and we're going back, and I am going to punish you." Riker shook his head lovingly. "Well at least all three of you are okay."

"Well, I'm glad your feeling good." Riker said, smiling.

"Yeah. And I'm also glad I have twins." Ross said.

"Me too." Riker said.

Ross smiled and took Riker's hand. "Stay with me please?"

"Sure. I can't stay for too long though. I have to get home to the kids." Riker said.

"I know." Ross sighed.

Riker pulled Ross into his arms, but I'm here for now. Let's focus on that."

Ross smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." Riker said.

Rocky sighed, and sat down on the couch. "I know what Clae's problem is now."

"What?" Becca asked looking up from where she was braiding Rosalynn's hair.

"She thinks Gracelynn is gonna replace her." Rocky said.

"What?! That's crazy!" Becca said.

"I know! I can't believe she thinks that." Rocky said.

"Gracelynn isn't going to replace her. No one could ever replace her." Becca said.

"I know. That's why it's crazy." Rocky said.

"We need to sit her down and talk to her when she gets back." Becca said, finishing up Rosalynn's hair. Rosalynn turned to Becca and signed, 'You'll come tuck me in right?'

'Yes just one minute.' Becca signed. 'Give daddy a good-night hug and kiss.' Rosalynn moved to Rocky and hugged him tightly. Rocky hugged her back. 'Good night, sweetie.' He signed to her.

'Night daddy.' she signed back before running upstairs.

"So how's my wife been doing while I was gone?" Rocky asked.

"Pretty good. Macey's good too." she patted her stomach.

"That's really good." Rocky smiled. "Does Macey want a specific something to eat?"

"Mmm...eggs and toast. And mac and cheese with ranch dressing." Becca said.

"Coming right up, baby." Rocky said and got up, going to the kitchen.

"I'm going to tuck in Rosalynn while you make that." Becca said, heading up the stairs. "You know I'm eight and a half months now. The baby can come anytime."

"I know baby, just yell for me if it suddenly comes. But if it doesn't yet then I want you to just relax and enjoy yourself." Rocky said from the kitchen.

"Will do." Becca said. She took care of Rosalynn and flopped back on the couch. "My feet are killing me."

"Then next time, let me carry you." Rocky went back and say on the couch next to her, then handed her the food. "Here you go."

"Thank-you." Becca said, starting to eat. She looked at him lovingly. "Will please rub my feet?"

"Of course." Rocky smiled. He went down and sat on the floor, and started massaging Becca's feet. "This feel good baby?"

"Yes." Becca said, with a sigh. "It feels amazing.

"I'm glad you like it." Rocky said. "Now just say the food and turn the TV on baby."

"You are perfect." Becca said, as she turned on Glee.

"Thanks babe, but no I'm not." Rocky said. He moved so he could watch the TV too, while still massaging his soulmate. Becca sat watching Glee singing along with the songs. She was watching Season 2. She remembered the one time Riker had taken her on set with him. It had been so fun.

"What are you thinking about, baby?" Rocky asked, smiling when he saw his soulmate smiling.

"The day that Riker took me on set with him for Glee. They were shooting Original Song." Becca said.

"Oh. I remember you talking about it once." Rocky said. "And then I heard him talking about it... It was fun wasn't it?"

"Yeah. It was really fun." Becca said, with a smile.

"I'm glad you had fun." Rocky said, smiling as well. "What did you guys do there?"

"Riker rehearsed. I watched." Becca said, with a shrug.

"That's all?" Rocky asked. "What's the fun then?"

"It was fun. I got to watch them perform live and I got to meet all the Warblers." Becca said.

"Oh, then that's great." Rocky said. "Are they all nice?"

"Yeah. I met Grant once when all the Warblers went out to a bar and Riker took me along." Becca said. "He was really nice too."

"You all went to the bar?" Rocky asked. "Bec, wasn't Riker not old enough to be at the bar? And neither were you?"

Becca shrugged. "We weren't always good children."

"Still, babe. You shouldn't have. What if you accidentally slept with one of the other warblers?" Rocky asked, then, "Oh my God what if you actually did?"

Becca laughed, "Rocky, I didn't drink that much. I had one drink that was it. Riker on the other hand...let's just say Rikurt may have gotten to second base."

"Oh please tell me you recorded it on video." Rocky said, grinning.

"Oh yeah." Becca said.

"Send it to me! They're so gonna be embarrassed." Rocky laughed.

Becca laughed, "Now what kind of friend would that make me if I gave you something like that?"

"A friend who's loyal to her soulmate." Rocky said. "Please?"

Becca laughed. "Okay. Here." She grabbed her latop and sent him the video.

"Yes!" Rocky exclaimed when he got the video in his phone. He opened it and watched it, bursting out in laughs. "This is hilarious! Oh my God! Did he just..? Wow!"

"Yeah. It was quite something to watch." Becca said, with a smirk.

Rocky kept laughing and shook his head. "I'm curious about what Ross would think about this, but I'd rather not show him." He stopped laughing. "Oh, and did you know he's in the hospital?"

"What?!" Becca shrieked, jumping up. Then she doubled over in pain as water streamed to the floor.

"Baby!" Rocky was by her side immediately. "Oh my God come on let's go to the hospital."

"The kids." She gasped out. "Gotta get the kids somewhere first."

"I'll call..um..Rydel and Ell are at Riker and Ross 's.. I'll call Addie and Ryland to come here and watch the kids. We have to get you to the hospital first." Rocky said, picking up Becca and carrying her out to his car.

"But the kids." Becca said, worriedly.

"I'm sure they'll be okay for a bit. I just texted Ryland to come back here with Addie." Rocky said and got in the car with Becca.

"Okay." Becca said, biting her lip in worry.

Rocky started the car and drove to the hospital.

Becca screamed as a contraction ripped through her body. "I hate you!" she yelled at Rocky. "This is all your fault!"

"I know babe, I know." Rocky said, used to it already. "Just hold on."

Becca sighed, and rubbed her stomach.

4They reached the hospital, and Rocky got her a room. "Breathe baby, okay?"

Becca nodded, and tried to focus on her breathing.

"Good, just keep breathing okay baby?" Rocky said. Becca nodded quickly.

"Just breathe, baby." Rocky said.

The doctor walked into the room with a few nurses. "Okay, Mrs. Lynch are you ready to push?"

"Yes! I've been ready since I was brought in here. What took such damn long time? Did you stop to let a nurse give you a blowjob?" Rocky shook his head amusedly. He was already used to this too.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Lynch but we had other patients earlier." The doctor said. "Now you can start pushing." Becca pushed holding tightly to Rocky's hand.

"Keep pushing, baby." Rocky said, wincing from his soulmate squeezing his hand. Becca kept pushing tears streaming down her face. "You are sleeping on the couch from now on!" she yelled at Rocky.

"Okay baby." Rocky said. "Just keep pushing now."

"I mean it Rocky Mark Lynch." She said, as she pushed again. "Isn't it out yet?" she whined.

The head is out, Mrs. Lynch." The doctor said.

"Okay babe, okay." Rocky said. "Now keep pushing, baby."

"Shut the fuck up Rocky!" Becca screamed as she kept pushing. Rocky shut up immediately.

"The shoulders are out." The doctor said.

"Oh thank God." Becca said, with a sigh. She pushed again."

"Just one more push, miss." The doctor said.

Rocky took a glance and smiled. "Macey's almost out baby."

Becca gave on more push and fell back against the hospital bed, her face white as chalk.

The doctor cut the cord and wrapped the little baby in a blanket. "Congratulations, it's a girl." He handed the baby to Rocky.

"Becca, look." Rocky said happily.

Becca looked sleepily at the baby. "She's perfect." she whispered, before her eyes closed.

"Bec?" Rocky asked. Becca didn't respond. "Bec?" Rocky asked again.

"I'm sorry Mr Lynch but you have to go because we have to see what's wrong." The doctor said, taking Macey from Rocky and set her down, then let the nurses push Rocky out the room.

Macey cried as she was taken from the famliar sound of her father's voice.

"Becca! Macey!" Rocky shouted from outside the room. "Darn it!" He kicked the door and sat on the floor, taking out his phone, but he didn't know who to call. So he just ended up sitting there staring at the wall.

Riker was walking to go back home when he saw Rocky sitting beside a hospital door. "Rock?" he asked "What are you doing here?"

"Becca, baby, born, unconscious." Rocky managed to say without choking, still staring at the wall.

"Oh, Rock." Riker said, hugging him.

"How's Ross?" Rocky asked to distract himself.

"He's good. Just a concussion and a sprained wrist. He's having twins." Riker said.

"At least he's fine now." Rocky said.

"Yeah. So what exactly happened with Becca and Macey?"

"Macey was born already, she's perfect! But Becca went unconscious after that!" Rocky said, starting to tear up.

"Oh, Rocky. I'm so sorry." Riker said.

"Not your fault. Mine." Rocky said. "She said so."

"She said it was your fault she was unconscious?" Riker asked confused.

"No. When we were just about to go to the hospital and she had a contraction, she said it was my fault." Rocky said. "Guess that wasn't just her hormones saying it."

"Of course it was. You can't take anything a pregnant person says to heart." Riker said.

"But it's true." Rocky said.

"It is not true. This isn't your fault." Riker said.

"I'm not even allowed to see her!" Rocky said. "I f*** hate this."

"It'll all be okay, Rock." Riker said. "They'll let you see her soon enough I'm sure." The door to the room opened.

Rocky stood up immediately.

"You can see her now." The doctor said.

Riker smiled. "See. I told you." He patted Rocky's shoulder see you later bro."

"Bye." Rocky said to Riker then turned to the doctor. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine now, but she just had a bit of internal bleeding." The doctor told him. "We fixed it already."

"Thank you." Rocky said and walked in.

Becca looked up sleepily as Rocky walked in. "Hey baby."

"Hey." Rocky smiled at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." Becca said, smiling at him.

"I figured." Rocky said. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Becca said frowning.

"I'm just sorry. For whatever wrong I did." Rocky answered.

"You didn't do anything wrong. Why on earth would you think you did?" Becca said, blinking in confusion.

"You said it's my fault when you were having the contraction." Rocky said. "I may be used to you saying that everytime you give birth but when you get hurt, that meant a lot."

"Baby, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Becca said, frowning.

"You didn't. It's true anyway." Rocky shrugged.

"No it isn't! Rocky Mark Lynch you listen to me! This is not your fault do you understand me? I refuse to let you think it is."

"But it really is true." Rocky said then walked to where Macey was. "Look at her, a perfect little angel."

"All our kids are." Becca said. "They get the perfect part from you."

"No, they got it from you." Rocky told her. "You're the perfect one here."

"Nope. I'm just the angel." Becca said, fluttering her eyelashes innocently at Rocky. "Your the perfect one."

"You're both." Rocky said. "Just admit it."

"Nope. Your perfect, and an angel. So maybe they get both from you. Because everytime I look at you, you save me." Becca said.

"Funny because I feel the same way about you." Rocky said.

Becca smiled. "Get you butt over here and kiss me. You sexy angel."

"That's more like it." Rocky smiled and kissed her. Becca smiled against his lips, and kissed him back.

Rocky smiled into the kiss. He pulled back. "You better rest, baby."

"Don't wanna." she whined. "I want more kisses."

"You are...you." Rocky shook his head, smiling, and kissed her again.

"Would you want me to be anybody else?" she asked against his lips.

"Hmm no I like you to be you." Rocky said.

"Good I like you to be you too." Becca said.

"Then we're a perfect match." Rocky smiled. Becca smiled, and kissed him. Rocky kissed her back instantly. Becca licked his bottom lip. Rocky opened his mouth. Becca explored his mouth. Rocky moaned, and climbed onto the bed. Becca smiled and started kissing down his jawline. Rocky moaned, and ran his hands up to Becca's breasts. Becca moaned loudly. Rocky smiled.

Becca smiled, "I love you daddy."

Rocky blinked. "I love you too baby." Becca giggled, and made grabby hands and Rocky. Rocky hugged her, not really sure what else to do. Becca smiled and cuddled into his chest.

"Why don't you go to sleep, baby?" Rocky asked. "I know you're tired."

"Okay, daddy." Becca said, yawning.

Rocky kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep now baby." Becca nodded, and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

As the movie came to an end, Curt turned to Kelsey. "So did you enjoy our day together beautiful?"

"I enjoyed it so much." Kelsey smiled.

"Good." Curt said, "Cause the day's not over yet." He kissed her sweetly. Kelsey kissed him back instantly and sweetly as well. Curt licked her bottom lip, cupping her cheek in his hand. Kelsey opened her mouth. Curt explored her mouth. Kelsey moaned and ran her fingers through his hair. Curt moaned, and trailed his hands down to her hips. Kelsey moaned. She climbed onto his lap. Curt pulled her close, and began kissing down her jawline. Kelsey moaned, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Curt moved his hands down farther to her butt and squeezed lightly. Kelsey moaned loudly, and ran her hands under Curt's shirt. Curt moaned, and sucked on her pulse point. Kelsey moaned loud, and began to take off her own shirt.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Curt asked.

Kelsey nodded. "I'm sure."

"Okay." Curt said, smiling. Kelsey smiled back and continued taking off her clothes. Curt watched as there wasn't really much he could do with Kelsey moving to take off her clothes. Kelsey took off all her clothes and moved back to Curt.

"Well, thank-you for that lovely show my darling." Curt said, against her lips.

Kelsey giggled. "You're welcome." Curt smiled, and started kissing along her neck. Kelsey moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Curt kissed down to her breasts and sucked a light mark there. Kelsey moaned loudly. "More.." Curt sucked lightly on her nipple.. Kelsey moaned, and tugged on Curt's hair. Curt moaned, against Kelsey's skin. He moved so they were laying on the couch him on top of her, and started kissing down her stomach. Kelsey moaned, and pulled herself closer. Curt took off his pants and underwear. Then he continued kissing down. He started eating Kelsey out.

Kelsey moaned loudly. "Oh.."

"You okay baby?" Curt asked.

Kelsey nodded. "Perfect." Curt went back to eating her out. Kelsey moaned. "More.."

Curt continued eating her out for a bit before pulling away. He moved and slowly inserted himself into Kelsey. Kelsey moaned. "Feels so good.." Curt moaned in agreement and began slowly thrusting into Kelsey. Kelsey moaned loudly. Curt moaned, and pressed his lips to her pulse point. Kelsey moaned. "Curt, more.." Curt started moving faster.

Kelsey moaned loudly. "So good.." Curt sucked on her pulse point. Kelsey moaned.

"You close baby?" Curt asked, thrusting a bit faster.

"Very." Kelsey moaned. Curt thrust slightly faster, and sucked on Kelsey's nipple. Kelsey moaned, and climaxed. Nick moaned, and climaxed into her. He slowly pulled out of her, and kissed her sweetly. "That was amazing."

"That really was." Kelsey said breathlessly.

"Mmm. Perfect ending to a perfect night. Don't you think?" Curt said.

"Yes, I definitely think so." Kelsey smiled. Curt lay there and looked at his lovely soulmate. He imagined waking up next to her every morning, of spending the days with her, and he blurted out, "Move in with me?"

"You want me to?" Kelsey asked.

"More than anything." Curt said.

"Then of course I'll move in with you." Kelsey said, smiling.

Curt smiled, and kissed her sweetly. He pulled back after a minute. "Your parents are going to kill me."

"I won't let them." Kelsey shrugged.

Curt chuckled, "Well thank-you."

"You're welcome." Kelsey kissed his cheek.

Curt smiled at her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kelsey smiled back.

"We should go get your stuff." Curt said.

"Yeah." Kelsey said. "Now?"

"Whenever you want, beautiful." Curt said, smiling.

"Now works for me." Kelsey said, smiling as well.

"Good." Curt said, smiling.

Kelsey got up, and put her clothes back on. "Now come on! I can't wait!"

Curt chuckled and got up. "Excited there beautiful?"

"Very!" Kelsey said. "Now come on! Come on!" Curt pulled on his clothes, and followed her out the door.

They reached the house sometime later, and Kelsey walked in with Curt since the door's not locked. "Mom? Dad?" She called.

"Oh, sweetie you home." Rydel said, hugging her.

Kelsey hugged her back. "Curt and I need to tell you something important."

"Please tell me you're not pregnant." Ellington said.

"What? Dad! No! I'm not pregnant!" Kelsey said, blushing madly.

Curt turned red too, and Rydel looked a little...disappointed?

"Kelsey's moving in with me." Curt said.

"What?" Ellington asked then turned to Kelsey. "You're moving in with him?!"

"Yeah, dad. I like being with him. A lot." Kelsey said.

"But you're moving in with him? Absolutely not! I don't want you doing inappropriate things!" Ellington said.

Curt opened his mouth and quickly shut it.

Rydel noticed, and said, "Honey I think they already have."

Ellington shook his head. "You're not moving in with him. At least not until you're eighteen." He told Kelsey and then made his way upstairs.

Kelsey folded her arms. "I hate you dad!" Lucky enough, Ell was already upstairs so he didn't hear it.

"Sweetie you know you don't mean that." Rydel said. "I'll try and talk him into it." She followed Ell upstairs.

Curt sighed, "I guess I should get going."

"No, don't." Kelsey said. She looked towards the stairs and then back to him. "I'm coming with you. I don't care what they say."

"Beautiful, I don't want you to get in trouble." Curt said, frowning.

"I don't care. I want to be with you." Kelsey said.

Curt sighed, "Okay." he knew better than to argue with her. She was almost as stubborn as Becca.

Kelsey put her hand in his. "Now let's go back to yours before mom and dad come back down."

"Okay." Curt said, leading her out of the house.

"What?" Ellington asked.

"Baby, why are you getting so upset?"

"I don't want her to move in with Curt and do more than she already did." Ellington said. "I don't want her to make any mistakes."

"Sweetie. They're soulmates." Rydel said.

"Still, they shouldn't..." Ell sighed. "Dels, I gotta tell you something."

"What?" Rydel asked.

Ell took a breath. "Like Becca, I have a kid from the past. Rydel, I'm one of the guys that can get pregnant, and I was, in the past. Right before you got your soulmark."

Rydel's jaw dropped. "Who's the other father?"

"Rocky." Ellington said, looking guilty as heck.

"Does Becca know? Does Rocky know?" Rydel asked still in shock.

Ellington shook his head. "No. No one knows. For now it's just you and me who knows. I'm so sorry, Dels. It was never meant."

"Honey, it's okay. We've all done stupid things before we were marked. Where's the baby though?" Rydel asked.

"It's actually babies." Ellington said. "And they're here. In this house. They're our twins."

"Micheal and Jared?!" Rydel said, shocked. "Well, that explains how they act. They're half you, half Rocky. You have to tell Rocky and Becca. I mean they're their kids too."

"That's the thing. I don't know how. Rocky doesn't even remember ever...you know...with me." Ellington said.

"Was he drunk?" Rydel asked.

"Yeah. I was too. But I remembered it. He didn't because that was his first time drinking." Ellington told her.

"Only you two." Rydel said, shaking her head smiling. "You should still tell them."

"But how?" Ellington asked.

"Just call them up, after Becca's out of the hospital. say we have something to tell them."

"Okay." Ellington sighed. Rydel hugged him. Ellington hugged her back.

"I love you." Rydel said.

"I love you too." Ellington said. "Now let's get to bed."

"Yeah." Ellington said, and laid down. Rydel laid down and went to sleep. Ell fell asleep soon after.

you can have this." He took out some food and handed it to Jeff. "After that, you'll get the other

"Rain! Come down for dinner!" Stormie called.

"Mommy!" Rain ran down the stairs and hugged Stormie.

"Hi sweetie." Stormie said, hugging her. "How was your day with daddy?"

"Fun, mommy!" Rain said. "We had ice cweam, and cotton candy, and milkshake, and sluwpees, and we fed biwds!"

"Wow sounds like you had a lot of sugar." she said, shooting Mark a look.

Mark shot back a sheepish look.

"But it's yummy!" Rain giggled.

"I know sweetie. I know." Stormie said. She kissed Mark's cheek. "Was she good?"

"She was." Mark smiled. "Got it from her mother."

Stormie smiled and shook her head. "Rain, you need to eat your dinner."

"Okay mommy! What awe we having?" Rain asked.

"We're having pizza." Stormie said.

"Yay! Pizza!" Rain squealed running into the kitchen.

"Maybe she did have a little too much sugar." Mark said, staring at her run.

"Ya think?" Stormie said, shaking her head at Mark.

Mark shrugged. "My bad. Sorry." Stormie shook her head. Mark laughed. "I won't let her have that much sugar next time."

"Mhm." Stormie said.

Curt sighed, as he sat on the couch. "Kels, before you move in with me I have a confession to make."

"Okay...what is it?" Kelsey asked.

Curt took a deep breath. Before I got my soulmark, Riker and I had a drunken one-night stand, and I got pregnant."

Kelsey burst out laughing. "I see what you're doing. You're getting me back for laughing about it earlier. Very funny, Curt."

Curt looked at her, "Kels, I'm serious."

Kelsey looked at him and saw the seriousness in his eyes. "Oh my God you're being serious."

Curt nodded. "I know I've probably just ruined everything, but I had to tell you."

"Um..wow..uh..so..where's the baby?" Kelsey asked.

"She's staying with my mom for the night." Curt said. "She's seven. Her name's Chelsea."

"Oh...um...does Riker know?" Kelsey asked again.

"No." Curt said. "How mad are you?"

"I'm not sure." Kelsey said. "I'm somewhere between really mad like I wanna kill you, and not mad at all because I know people make mistakes."

"Well, I guess I deserve that." Curt said, with a nod.

"When are you planning to tell Uncle Riker? Should I even still call him uncle though, you know, since you and him slept together." Kelsey said. "Seems really weird if my soulmate slept with my uncle who's actually his best friend."

"You'll find your family is full of complicated relationships." Curt said.

"Why?" Kelsey asked.

"Well basically everyone in your family has had sex with someone in the family other than their soulmate. Becca and Riker, me and Riker, your dad and Rocky, Um..I'm sure there's others too. Once Rocky kissed Addie.

"Oh, wow." Kelsey said. "I guess uncle Ross, uncle Ryland, and mom are the only sane ones."

"That's highly possible." Curt said.

"Okay... I won't be mad at you, but you have to tell my uncle now. Like, right now." Kelsey said.

"Right now!" Curt squeaked.

"Yes right now. Come on. To his house. Right now." Kelsey said.

"Okay." Curt squeaked. They drove to Riker's house. They arrived and Kelsey knocked on the door.

Riker opened the door. "Kelsey! Curt! What are you guys doing here?"

"Curt has something to tell you." Kelsey said, giving Curt a look.

"Yeah." Curt said. "It's really important."

"Um, okay. Curt you look like your about to pass out. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine." Curt said, getting paler by the minute.

"Uncle Riker, I think we all need to sit down. Is uncle Ross here? He needs to know too." Kelsey said.

"Um yeah. Let me get him." Riker said. he helped Ross downstairs. "Alright. Now what's going on?"

"Um.. You know that time we went to the bar after Glee?" Curt asked Riker.

"Yeah?" Riker said, with a frown. "Kind of. That was my first time drinking it's all kind of fuzzy."

"Well um..we uh..we kind of um..we slept together." Curt mumbled the last part.

"What?!" Ross asked. Riker sat there dumbfounded.

"I think they hate me now." Curt whispered to Kelsey.

"I don't hate you." Riker said.

"I do." Ross muttered.

"I'm so sorry." Curt said. "I'm so sorry that happened and I didn't tell you earlier."

"So where's the baby?" Riker asked. "Girl or boy? Name?"

"She's with my mom. She's a girl. Her name's Chelsea." Curt told him.

"Chelsea and Kelsey?" Riker asked with a laugh.

"Oh...yeah." Curt said. "I just realized that. Kelsey giggled.

"Uh-huh." Riker said, skepiticaly. "Well, I'd love to meet her sometime."

"Maybe I can take her to see you tomorrow?" Curt asked. Ross just sat there, scowling. Now they were acting as if he wasn't there. Nice.

"I don't know. What do you think baby?" Riker asked Ross.

"Whatever is fine." Ross said, gritting his teeth.

Curt noticed it. "You know, maybe we can just talk about it more later. Kelsey and I should probably go."

"Yeah." Riker said, seeing Ross' reaction.

"Come on, Kels." Curt said.

Kelsey sighed. "Bye uncles." She followed Curt out the door.

Riker turned to Ross, "Baby?"

"What?" Ross asked flatly.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Riker asked.

"Nothing." Ross said, still flatly.

"Um, no something's wrong tell me please." Riker said. "I know you Ross, tell me what's wrong please."

"I can't believe you two have a kid together!" Ross said angrily.

"Ross, I can't believe it either! I didn't even know that Curt and I kissed let alone had sex!"

"Yeah well you took it gladly." Ross said.

"Baby, what do you want me to do?" Riker asked. "I'm not happy about how I got the baby, but I am happy to have another baby. I love all my babies. You, Clae, Abby, Anhtony, Asher, the twins, my new little one, and now Chelsea."

"I just hated that first you slept with Becca and excused it for being drunk, and apparently you did it with Curt too with the same excuse!" Ross said.

"That was my first time drunk, and the time with Becca was because Lauren spiked my drink. They weren't intentional drunkeness." Riker said.

"Still." Ross folded his arms.

"I'm really sorry, baby. What else do you want me to say?" Riker pleaded.

"Nothing. Just leave me for now to let it sink in about you having kids with three different people." Ross said.

"Okay." Riker said, quietly, tears filling his eyes. He got up and headed upstairs. Ross sighed and just sat there, thinking about everything. Riker laid down in bed and curled up, trying not to cry.

Ross finally got up and went upstairs to their room. He walked in and sat next to Riker. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone mad." Riker rolled over. He looked into his soulmate's loving eyes, and burst into tears. Ross teared up as well seeing his soulmate cry like that. He hugged him immediately. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. I just wish I could stop making you upset." Riker said.

"You're not making me upset, Riker. I get upset by myself because every time I see you with someone else and especially Becca or Curt, it just makes me feel like you'd rather be with them." Ross said.

"Never!" Riker said, frowning. "The only person I want is you."

"I know, but sometimes I'm unconvinced and that makes me upset." Ross told him. "It's not you that makes me upset. It's myself. So I'm sorry about getting mad okay, I really shouldn't have." Riker nodded, and hugged Ross tightly.

Ross hugged him back. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault." Riker said, burying his face in Ross' neck.

"I made you cry." Ross said. "I don't want you to cry."

"No, the hormones made me cry." Riker said.

"Well I set the hormones up then." Ross sighed. "You can just call Curt and tell him it's okay to come here with Chelsea tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" Riker asked.

"Yeah." Ross nodded. "Or even today if you want."

"I think we should probably wait till tomorrow. So emotions can calm down. Plus, I'm really craving you right now."

Ross smiled. "Okay." Riker nuzzled into Ross. Ross held him close and laid down with him. Riker smiled, and snuggled even closer. Ross tightened his arms around him. "I love you."

"I love you too. So much." Riker said, kissing his neck. Riker nuzzled into him, and kissed his neck again. Ross shifted and giggled. Riker smiled against Ross' neck and placed an open-mouthed kiss on Ross' neck. Ross moaned lightly. Riker kissed the spot again,letting the kiss linger. Ross moaned again, and shifted.

"Hard already baby?" Riker asked, chuckling. Ross blushed and nodded.

Riker chuckled. "My, my Rossy. You must really want me.

"Yes." Ross said. "Now keep doing it." He whined. Riker started kissing down Ross' neck. Ross moaned and wrapped his arms around Riker's neck. Riker sucked on Ross' pulse point.

Ross moaned loudly. Riker smiled, and sucked harder. Ross moaned again, and his hand tugged on Riker's hair. Riker moaned against Ross' skin and bit lightly. Ross moaned loudly, and shifted again.

"You want me to suck you off baby?" Riker asked.

"Yeah." Ross said. Riker made quick work of Ross' pants and underwear, and took him in his mouth. Ross moaned. Riker sucked hard on Ross' dick, knowing that with as turned on as Ross was he'd cum soon. Ross moaned loudly, and climaxed into Riker's mouth. Riker swallowed it all, and pulled off him. Ross smiled, feeling breathless already.

Riker moved up. "Good?" he asked.

Ross nodded. "Yeah."

"Good." Riker said,kissing him. Ross kissed back instantly. Riker pulled away after a minute, and rolled onto his back, breathing heavily.

"You okay?" Ross asked.

"Yeah, just needed to cool down a little." Riker mumbled.

"Okay." Ross said. Riker laid there and willed his erection to go away. Ross stared at him. "Baby?"

"Yeah?" Riker asked.

"You sure you're okay?" Ross asked.

"Yeah." Riker said, shifting.

Ross realized what was going on, and grinned. "Want me to suck you off?"

"If you want." Riker mumbled.

"Do you want me to?" Ross asked.

"Yes." Riker said. Ross grinned, and slowly unbuttoned Riker's pants. Riker watched Ross pull down his pants and underwear. Ross took Riker in his mouth. Riker moaned loudly. Ross began to suck him, and twirled Riker's length inside his mouth. Riker moaned, "Oh, baby..." Ross hummed and sucked him harder. Riker whined. Ross started to rub him while sucking him. Riker moaned louder, "Oh, Ross..." He climaxed. Ross swallowed everything, and took Riker out of his mouth. "You sure went hard."

"You get me like that." Riker said, smiling.

"I'm glad I could." Ross smiled back.

Riker pecked his lips."Tired now baby?"

Ross nodded. "Kind of."

"Let's go to bed then." Riker said, snuggling into the bed, and pulling up the blankets.

"Yeah." Ross said and snuggled into him.

Riker pulled the blankets over them, and fell asleep. Ross snuggled closer to him and fell asleep a few minutes later.

Becca opened the door, "Ell!" she said, surprised.

"Hey, Bec." Ell said. "Um, I have to talk to you and Rocky about something."

"Okay?" Becca said, letting him in. "Rocky! Ell needs to talk to us!"

Rocky went downstairs. "Yeah?"

"What's going on Ell?" Becca asked, concerned by her brother's nervousness.

"Um, can we all go sit down for that?" Ell asked.

"Okay?" Becca said, going and sitting on the couch.

Ell followed and sat down too. "Um..not sure how to say this..."

"Ell your starting to scare me." Becca said. Rocky grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Rocky and I have kids together because we slept together years ago." Ell blurted out. Becca and Rocky's jaws dropped in shock. "Um.." Ell waited for them to respond. Becca opened and closed her mouth, speechless.

"Can you repeat that?" Rocky said.

"You and I have kids together. They're Michael and Jared, actually. And that happened because we slept together after getting drunk." Ellington said slowly.

"Oh my god." Rocky said, and then he passed out. Becca still sat there in shock.

"Um...Bec?" Ellington asked.

Becca blinked. "I...I...don't know what to say."

"I'm sorry, Bec." Ellington sighed.

Becca shook her head. "Don't talk to me." She got up and went upstairs.

Rocky sighed, "She'll come around Ell She always does."

"Yeah.. I hope." Ellington sighed.

Rocky patted Ellington's shoulder. "I'm okay with this surprisingly. You should let the boys know though."

"I will." Ellington said.

"Good." Rocky said, smiling. He hugged Ell. "I'll try and talk to her for you."

"Thanks." Ell said. "I'm glad you understand." Rocky smiled and headed up the stairs after Becca. Ellington sighed and went out of the house, then left. Rocky went up to his and Becca's room.

"Babe?" Rocky sat next to Becca.

"What?" Becca asked.

"Tell me what's wrong babe, please." Rocky said.

"You slept with my brother!" Becca said.

"I was drunk, and I don't even remember it." Rocky said. "I'm sorry, baby."

"It's not the fact that it happened that bothers me. It's the fact that you got so mad at me, when you found out about Clae, and now I can't even be mad at you for doing the same thing!" Becca said.

Rocky sighed. "I know that's not fair to you. You can be mad at me all you want, you can do whatever I did. But I'm sorry, baby. I really am."

"I know! That's why I can't be mad!" She said, and punched him weakly in the arm.

"So, you're upset that you can't be mad?" Rocky asked.

"Yes!" Becca said.

"So you're not mad at Ell, right?" Rocky asked.

"No!" Becca said. "I could never be mad at my brother." Becca said.

"Well, he thinks you're mad at him." Rocky said. Becca immediately pulled out her phone and dialed Ellington's number.

Ellington picked up. "Hello?"

"Elly." Becca said.

"Becca?" Ell asked. "I.. But you're mad at me?"

"No!" Becca said, quickly. "No Elly I'm not mad at you. Will you please come back? I need a hug." She said, tears welling in her eyes.

"Oh, yeah, sure. I'll be right there." Ellington said. Becca hung up and ran downstairs. She threw open the door, and flung herself at Ellington. Ellington hugged her. "Um hey."

"I'm so sorry you thought I was mad at you. I'm really not." she said, crying.

"But you were mad at me, weren't you?" Ell asked, confused.

"No." Becca said, shaking her head. "I was never mad at you. I could never be mad at you."

"Then why did you tell me not to talk to you?" Ellington asked.

"Because I didn't know what to say." Becca said, softly.

"Okay." Ellington said. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys earlier. I didn't know how."

Becca snuggled into her brother. "I love you Ell."

"Love you too Bec." Ellington said. Becca refused to let Ellington go. She just kept hugging him. "Um, Bec?" Ell shifted awkwardly. "I need to breathe." Becca loosened her hold a little bit, but didn't let him go. "I also need to get home..." Ell said.

"You aren't allowed to." Becca mumbled.

"Bec..." Ell said. "Please."

"Nope." Becca said.

"What about Rocky? Don't you wanna hug him?" Ell asked.

"No." Becca said, "Just you."

Ell sighed. "Okay. But I need to tell my kids how long I'm gonna be held hostage by their aunt."

"Mmm, until I'm ready to let you go." Becca said, smiling.

"I think I'm okay with that then." Ell said.

Becca moved back into the house, pulling Ell with her, and closed the door. "The bugs were getting in." She mumbled.

"Okay..?" Ell said.

Becca snuggled into him. "Take me to the couch."

"Kay." Ell said and took her to the couch.

Becca snuggled into Ell. "I wonder where Rocky is."

"I don't know, maybe upstairs?" Ell asked.

"Well, he should come here." Becca said.

"I'm right here." Rocky said, walking down the stairs.

"There he is." Ell said.

Becca smiled. "Hi. Come join us."

"Kay." Rocky said and sat on the couch.

Becca smiled, but didn't stop hugging Ell. "I think I'm having a post-pregnancy craving." she said, happily

"Probably." Rocky said at the same time Ell said, "Definitely." Becca smiled, and hugged Ellington a little tighter. "Can't...breathe..." Ell gasped while Rocky held back his laughter. Becca snuggled into Ell. "I think she's trying to kill me." Ell chuckled. "Could you please call my family and tell them I love them?"

Rocky laughed. "Ha no."

"But they're part your family too." Becca mumbled, smiling.

"True..." Rocky said. Becca snuggled even closer to Ellington.

"So...what am I supposed to do now?" Ellington asked.

"Sit here." Becca said.

"Okay." Ell said and just kept sitting there. After a while Becca fell asleep. "I think I should go now.." Ell said, slowly getting up. Becca whined lightly as Ellington moved away. Ell sighed and sat back down.

"I think you'll have to stay here for the night." Rocky said. Ell's response was another sigh. Becca moved in her sleep toward Rocky's voice. Rocky wrapped his arm around her. She cuddled into him. Rocky kissed her forehead. Becca snuggled into him. Rocky kept her close to him. Becca cuddled further into him.

"She sure is being cuddly." Rocky chuckled.

"Yeah." Ell said. "She is." Becca mumbled in his sleep.

"I think I'm gonna go now." Ell said, getting up.

"Alright." Rocky said. Becca buried her face in Rocky's chest and snored lightly. Rocky pulled her closer after Ellington left. Becca curled her fingers around his shirt in his sleep. Rocky smiled and kissed her forehead, then closed his eyes and fell asleep soon after.

Rydel looked up as Ellington cam through the front door. "Where have you been?"

"Well you know after telling Rocky and Becca about the twins, Becca seemed mad at me. Then she called me and told me she's not, so I went back there." Ell told her. "Then she decided to hold me hostage until she fell asleep and was ready to let me go." He laughed.

"You were held hostage by your sister?" Rydel laughed.

"Yes, yes I was. And she tried to kill me by squeezing me." Ell laughed again. "But at least that meant she took it well."

Rydel laughed, "That's true."

"Yeah." Ell said. "But I don't know how to tell the twins now."

"We'll figure it out." Rydel said rubbing his back.

"Yeah..." Ellington said.

"Dad!" Michael ran down the stairs. "Where were you?"

"Um..." Ellington trailed off. Rydel smiled encouragingly at him.

"Um, why don't you go get your brother? Your mom and I have something to tell you." Ell said.

"Okay dad." Michael said and went upstairs to call Jared down.

"Yeah dad?" Jared asked.

"We have something to tell you boys." Ell said and looked at Rydel.

"Your father gave birth to you." Rydel said.

"How? Only girls can give birth, right?" Michael asked.

"Some guys can." Ellington said.

"What?" Michael asked again.

"Yeah. Like Uncle Ross and Uncle Riker's kids." Rydel said, "Some of them Uncle Ross had and some of them Uncle Riker had."

"Oh." Michael said. "So who's our other dad, then?"

"Rocky." Ellington said.

"Uncle Rocky!?" Jared said, "So does that make Aunt Becca our other mommy?"

"Yeah, that makes her your other mommy." Ell told them.

"Wow." Michael said.

"So do we call them mommy and daddy or do we still call them Aunt Becca and Uncle Rocky?" Jared asked.

"That's up to you." Ellington shrugged.

"I think I'll call them mommy and daddy." Michael said.

"Yeah." Jared said, "But you and mommy will always be the best mommy and daddy." He hugged Rydel tightly.

"Oh wow, no hugs for daddy?" Ell asked playfully.

Michael laughed. "We love you too dad." He hugged him. Jared moved and hugged Ellington tightly.

Ell smiled and looked at Rydel, then motioned her to join. Rydel smiled, and hugged them all.

Addie went to sit on the couch after finally getting Cecilia to sleep. "She finally stopped crying."

"I wish you'd have let me put her to bed." Ryland grumbled.

"Hey, not my fault she was asking for mommy." Addie said. Ryland pouted. Addie giggled and pecked his lips. Ryland smiled and pecked her lips back. "So how's little man doing?" he asked pulling Addie onto his lap.

"He's really good." Addie smiled. "And happy that daddy gives him what he wants."

"Oh, so it's him who woke me up for apple pie at the crack of dawn yesterday? Because I could've sworn that was you." Ryland said.

Addie giggled. "It might of been me...probably."

"Mhm. That's what I thought." Ryland said, before kissing her.

Addie smiled and kissed him back. Ryland pulled her closer, and licked her bottom lip. Addie opened her mouth. Ryland explored her mouth, running his hands along her sides. Addie moaned, and ran her fingers through his hair. Ryland moaned and sucked lightly on her bottom lip. Addie moaned, and pulled herself closer to him. Ryland's hands slipped under her shirt and trailed up to her breasts Addie moaned loudly. Ryland squeezed lightly. Addie moaned, and brought her hands under his shirt.

Ryland moaned lightly. He kissed down her neck, and sucked on her pulse point. Addie moaned loudly and traced her hands along his muscles. Ryland moaned, and tugged at the bottom of her shirt. Addie took the shirt off. Ryland undid the bra and kissed down to her breats. He sucked lightly on her nipple, his hands ghosting down her back. She moaned, and moved so she was closer to him, and then started kissing his neck. Ryland moaned, aganist her, and tilted his head allowing her more access to his neck. She kissed along his collarbone, and then sucked on his pulse point. Ryland moaned loudly, and moved his hands to her butt, and squeezed. Addie moaned. Ryland tugged at the waistband of her pants. Addie took off her pants. Ryland started rubbing her through her underwear. Addie moaned, and her hips bucked.

Ryland smirked, and tugged at the underwear. "You want these off beautiful?"

Addie nodded. "Yes." Ryland pulled the underwear off, and slid a finger into her.

Addie moaned. "Oh..baby..."

"Mmm." Ryland hummed, sucking on her pulse point.

Addie moaned. "More..." Ryland added a second finger and sucked harder on her pulse point.

Addie moaned loudly. "So good..." Ryland bit lightly on her pulse point, moving his fingers inside her. Addie moaned loudly when he hit her sensitive spot. Ryland smirked and rubbed it again. Addie moaned louder. "More..oh baby..I'm close..." Ryland kept rubbing the spot. Addie moaned. "So close.." Ryland rubbed the spot faster, and sucked a hickey on Addie's neck. Addie moaned loudly, and climaxed. Ryland smiled. He removed his fingers, and wiped them off.

Addie laid there, breathless. "That was so good."

Ryland chuckled, "Glad you liked it."

"I loved it." Addie smiled.

Ryland chuckled, "Good."

Addie giggled. "Ryry?"

"Yeah?" Ryland asked.

"I love you." Addie said.

"I love you too, baby." Ryland said, kissing her forehead.

Addie smiled. "Now cuddles?"

"Of course." Ryland said, pulling her into his arms. Addie snuggled into him. Ryland kissed her hair.

Addie smiled. "I'm kind of tired now."

"Well, then sleep." Ryland said, stroking her hair. He started singing softly. Addie closed her eyes and listened to him sing. She started to slowly fall asleep. Ryland kept singing, until he was sure she was asleep. Then went to sleep himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Curt knocked on the door of his mom's house. He and Kelsey were there to pick up Chelsea, since they were taking her to meet Riker the next day.

"Daddy!" Chelsea squealed running and hugging Curt. She noticed Kelsey. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Kelsey." Kelsey told her.

"Sweetie, she's your mommy, okay?" Curt said to Chelsea.

"You finally met mommy?" Chelsea said, excitedly. She hugged Kelsey happily. "I love you mommy."

"Yes baby girl, I finally met mommy." Curt said.

Kelsey smiled and hugged her back. "I love you too sweetie."

"Yeah, we are." Curt said. "Come here." He picked her up. Chelsea hugged him. Curt smiled and carried her to his car, not before taking Kelsey's hand with his other hand.

Chelsea smiled, "mommy's pretty."

"She is isn't she?" Curt said.

Kelsey blushed. "Thanks, and thank you sweetie. You're pretty too." Chelsea kissed Kelsey's cheek.

Kelsey smiled.

Chelsea yawned, "I'm sleepy."

Curt kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep baby girl."

Chelsea yawned and nodded, her eyes drifting closed.

The next morning, they went up to Ross and Riker's and knocked on the front door.

"You're going to meet your other daddy, sweetie." Curt told Chelsea.

"Really?" Chelsea said excitedly. "Do I have another mommy too?"

"Um, not really, but you have another, another daddy." Kelsey said.

"I have three daddies?!" Chelsea said. "How am I supposed to keep them all straight?"

"Well they all have names, so.. That's how." Kelsey shrugged.

"Oh, so daddy Curt, daddy Riker, and daddy..." Chelsea asked.

"Daddy-" Kelsey cut herself off when the door was opened.

"Ross!" Curt said. "Hey."

"Oh, you guys are here already. Didn't realize that, come in. Riker's in the shower." Ross smiled and walked back in.

"So, that's daddy Ross." Kelsey told Chelsea.

"Oh." Chelsea said. She ran and hugged Ross. "Hi daddy Ross. I'm Chelsea."

Ross looked down at her and smiled. "Hi Chelsea, well I guess you know my name already." He picked her up.

She giggled. "Yep. Mommy said you were daddy Ross."

"Well, I am." Ross said.

"Ross, not that I mind you carrying my daughter and all, but I think you should put her down. I mean you're still pregnant." Curt said.

"I'll be fine." Ross smiled.

"Daddy Ross is having a baby!" Chelsea said, her eyes going wide.

"Mhm, two babies, actually." Ross said.

"Wow! I want to have babies." Chelsea said. "Daddy Ross can I have babies?"

Ross gaped, not knowing what to say. He looked at Curt.

"You're not old enough to have babies, sweetie." Curt said. "You can't have babies until you're sixteen. Even if can you can't have it with the wrong person. Not until yo-"

"I think a simple answer is enough." Kelsey told him.

Chelsea nodded. "Okay daddy."

"Yeah.." Curt said.

"Um.. Riker!" Ross called.

"Yeah, babe?" Riker asked coming downstairs in a towel. He gaped when he saw all of them standing there. "You could've called up that they were hear first." Riker mumbled.

"Sorry." Ross said sheepishly.

Curt couldn't help but stare down at Riker's body, definitely unintentionally.

Kelsey noticed and held back a giggle.

Riker sighed, "I'll be back in a minute." He headed back upstairs.

"That was a bit awkward." Ross said, a bit awkwardly.

"Yeah, that was." Curt agreed.

Chelsea giggled, "Daddy Riker is handsome."

"He really is." Ross agreed, smiling.

Chelsea giggled. Anthony came downstairs. His eyes widened at the sight of Chelsea. "Daddy who's the pretty girl?"

"Oh, hey Anthony, this is Chelsea." Ross said. "She's daddy Riker's other daughter."

"Oh. I thought Clae was daddy Riker's other daughter?" Anthony asked.

"Both Clae and Chelsea are." Ross told him.

"Oh. Okay." Anthony said. He turned to Chelsea. "Hello.I'm Anthony. Daddy Ross and Daddy Riker's son. I'm a daddy Ross' tummy baby."

Chelsea giggled. "Hi."

Ross set Chelsea down. "Why don't you and Anthony talk to each other more."

"Okay." Chelsea said.

"Come on. We can go to my room." Anthony said, dragging her along behind him. Riker came back down the stairs.

"Hey, guys!"

"Hey. Um Anthony just stole Chelsea away." Curt said.

"Oh, okay. I guess at least one of the kids likes her." Riker said, with a shrug.

"Likes who daddy?" Abby asked, coming out and hugging Riker.

"Anthony likes your new sister." Riker said. "My other daughter Chelsea."

"Oh, okay." Abby giggled.

"So..." Ross trailed off.

"Dad! Asher's crying, and I need help with my math!' Clae called from upstairs.

"I've gotta get that." Riker said, with a sigh, running upstairs.

Ross sighed, and turned to Curt and Kelsey. "You guys can stay or go, your choice."

"I think we're gonna go... It's okay if Chelsea stays here for a bit?" Curt asked.

"Sure. We'll call if she needs something." Ross said.

"Okay." Curt said and left with Kelsey.

Riker came back down a half an hour later. "Is she still with Anthony?"

"Yeah, she is." Ross said.

Riker shook his head. "Then she must be a real tomboy." Out of all their kids Anthony as the one completely obsessed with sports.

"Probably." Ross said. "You wanna go check on them?"

"Yeah. Let's." Riker said, taking Ross' hand and heading toward Anthony's room. Ross smiled at him and then opened the door to Anthony's room.

"Aww..." Riker cooed. The two children were cuddled together on Anthony's bed fast asleep.

"That's really sweet." Ross awed.

"They look like little tiny soulmates." Riker said.

"Yeah." Ross smiled. "...what if they are?"

Riker's eyes went wide. "Oh my god! I bet they are!"

"Wow... Our son and you and Curt's daughter...wow." Ross gasped.

"I don't know what to say." Riker said.

"Me neither." Ross said. "I don't know what to feel about this."

Riker sighed, "They'll be an adorable couple though."

That's true." Ross said. "Now I think let's just let them sleep."

"Yes." Riker said. Ross smiled and took his hand. Riker smiled back at him.

"Let's have some us time." Ross said, closing the door.

Riker smiled. "I like the sound of that."

Ross smiled wider and kissed him. Riker kissed back instantly. Ross smiled into the kiss. Riker licked his bottom lip. Ross opened his mouth. Riker started exploring his mouth. Ross moaned and wrapped his arms around Riker's neck. Riker pulled Ross close. Ross moved his hands down to Riker's shoulder, and lightly pushed him against the wall. He started kissing down his neck. Riker moaned. Ross kept kissing down, and started sucking hickeys along. Riker moaned. Ross sucked on his pulse point.

Riker moaned loudly, "Ross..."

"Yeah?" Ross asked.

"More." Riker breathed out. Ross bit lightly on his neck. Riker moaned. Ross sucked love bites down Riker's neck, and tugged on his shirt. Riker moaned, and pulled off his shirt. Ross started kissing down his chest. Riker moaned. Ross sucked a dark mark on his chest, while trailing his hands all over.

Riker moaned, "Ross, please..."

"Please what?" Ross asked.

"Do something." Riker whined.

"Something like what baby?" Ross asked, running his hand along Riker's length through his pants.

Riker moaned, "You know damn well what you tease!"

"Hmm." Ross slowly unbuttoned Riker's pants. "Maybe I like to tease. Remember you do too?"

Riker moaned, "Your finally deciding to get me back after three years?"

"Mhm. When you're not expecting it." Ross said, pulling down Riker's pants, slowly.

Riker moaned, "Why?"

"No reason." Ross said. He pulled Riker's pants down all the way and started rubbing him through his underwear. Riker moaned breathlessly. Ross began to pull down Riker's underwear. Riker whined.

Ross took Riker's underwear off, then took him in his mouth.

Riker moaned loudly, "Finally." Ross grinned and hummed around him. Riker moaned. Ross sunk deeper onto him and sucked him.

Riker moaned, "Oh baby..."

You like it?" Ross asked and sucked harder.

"Yes." Riker gasped out.

"Hmm that's good." Ross said and grazed his teeth along Riker's length. Riker whined. Ross sucked him again, harder. Riker moaned, and he almost passed out from the wave of pleasure that hit him.

Ross kept sucking him, and ran his hand along Riker's v line. Riker whimpered shrilly and climaxed into Ross' mouth. Ross swallowed everything, and took him out of his mouth. "How was that, baby?"

"Best ever." Riker said, breathlessly.

Ross smiled. "I'm glad." Riker sighed, contentedly. He felt to blissful to move.

"You okay babe?" Ross asked.

"Yeah." Riker said, "That orgasm just wiped me out a bit."

"Okay." Ross said. "You still taste good, as always."

"Thanks." Riker said, smiling.

Ross smiled back. "I love you."

"I love you too." Riker said. Ross snuggled close to him. All the sudden Riker's world started going black. "Ross!" he screamed, before he passed out.

"Riker?" Ross asked, panicked.

Clae ran into the room. "Daddy Ross what's wrong?"

"I don't know, he passed out." Ross said. "Sweetie go call mommy."

Clae nodded and called Becca. She brought the phone to Ross. "Ross, whats wrong?" Becca asked.

"I don't know, Riker just passed out for no reason!" Ross asked, still panicking.

"Okay, Ross calm down. Call the hospital. I'll be there to watch the kids in just a few minutes." Becca said.

"Okay." Ross tried to calm himself down. "Please get here quick. I can't be with the kids alone."

"I'm on my way Ross. Calm down." Becca said.

"Okay, please be quick, I'm going to call the hospital now, see you." Ross hung up and called the hospital, then went back next to Riker and took his hand. "Baby please be okay."

Becca pounded on the door, frantically. Ross went and opened it, then went back to Riker's side.

Becca came in. "Is the ambulance on it's way?"

"Yes." Ross answered, not taking his teary eyes off his soulmate.

"Good." Becca said. She hugged Ross tightly. "He's gonna be okay Ross. He's gonna be okay." She soothed. She kissed his cheek, near the corner of his mouth.

"I don't know what happened to him. He screamed and then blacked out. What if it's something really bad?" Ross asked, starting to cry.

"Ross, sweetie calm down." Becca said, close to tears herself. This was her best friend here. Ross saw Becca tearing up, so he hugged her, because both him and her needed it. Becca snuggled into Ross and cried onto his shoulder. The sound of sirens growing closer, only made Becca cry harder. Ross tightened the hug while trying to calm down himself. This was his soulmate, and his best friend was crying, and he didn't know how to react to everything. The ambulance came and Becca let go of Ross. "The kids will be fine."

"You don't wanna come with?" Ross asked.

"Some one has to stay with the kids Ross. I'm staying till Kelsey gets here. Then I'll drive over." Becca said.

"Okay. Thank you so much, Becca." Ross hugged her, and then got in the ambulance before the paramedics closed the door. Becca nodded, and sat to wait for Kelsey. Kelsey got there not too long after with Curt. She knocked on the door. Becca swung the door open, and hugged both of them. "The kids are all down for naps. Call you when I know something." She rushed out the door, and to the hospital. She found Ross in the waiting room. "Have the doctors come out yet?"

Ross shook his head no. "No. They won't even let me in. I hate them." He said flatly.

Becca chuckled, "Oh, Ross. I would agree if I was on pregnancy hormones for once surprisingly I'm not. Which is a shock seeing as how my husband refuses to get fixed, or keep his hands to himself." Ross just looked at her with a straight face, then looked back down at his hands.

"What?" Becca asked, with a shrug, "Just being honest."

"Okay." Ross said, clearly having other things in mind such as how Riker was and what happened.

Becca sat next to him, and tried not to worry. Finally the doctors came out.

Ross stood up immediately. "How is he?"

"He's stable, but unconscious." the doctor said. "He appears to have had a stroke. Thankfully the baby is okay, but we need to keep him here. Another one could cause him to lose the baby."

"A stroke?" Ross asked, gaping. "Can I see him?"

"Of course, but I'm afraid only soulmates are allowed." the doctor said.

Ross sighed and turned to Becca. "Bec, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You go. He needs you." Becca said, smiling.

"Thank you." Ross hugged her, then went inside the room.

Becca sighed, and texted everyone else what happened. Becca drove back home. The kids were all out for the day with various friends and relatives. "Rocky!" she called walking in the door.

"Yeah babe?" Rocky asked. Becca felt the tears welling up again, and she couldn't find words to express what she was feeling.

Rocky saw the tears and hugged her. "Baby, what happened?"

"Riker. Stroke."she choked out.

"What?" Rocky gasped. "Oh, babe.." He held her tighter. Becca sobbed against his shirt.

"Ssh, baby, let's sit down, okay?" Rocky said and led her to the couch. Becca continued sobbing.

Rocky pulled her onto his lap and stroked her hair. "Ssh, baby." Becca cuddled into him, tightly, sobbing hysterically. Rocky kept stroking her hair. "Ssh baby, he'll be okay."

"Please, sir." Becca sobbed.

"Please what, baby?" Rocky asked.

"Make it stop something to distract me please." Becca begged.

"Um..." Rocky kissed her. Becca instantly kissed back. Rocky licked her bottom lip. Becca moaned lightly. Rocky sucked on her bottom lip. Becca moaned. Rocky slowly pulled back. "Better, baby?"

Becca nodded, and buried her face in his chest. Rocky kissed the top of her head, and pulled her closer. Becca inhaled his cologne, and tried to keep herself calm. She hoped that Ross called soon with an update. Rocky kept holding her and kissing her head. The phone rang a few minutes later.

Becca jumped and grabbed the phone almost falling over in the process. "Hello?"

"Hey, Bec, it's Ross." Ross said.

"Ross, how is he? What's going on?" Becca asked.

"He's okay, he woke up, but..." Ross trailed off.

"But what? Please tell me he didn't lose the baby." Becca said, tears welling again.

"No! No, he didn't!" Ross immediately said. "But, he..um.. You see, because stroke happens in the brain... He..um, he can't remember anything from the past four years."

"WHAT?!" Becca shrieked. "We are getting the whole family together and coming to visit literally everyone. Does he remember you guys are soulmates?"

"No." Ross choked out. "He doesn't remember. Which doesn't make sense because four years ago he's like nineteen."

"Okay, sweetie. We're all coming. Call the others. Does he remember me? I mean we've been friends since he was ten."

"He remembers you. Some people he doesn't remember though. I mean this is crazy, but he doesn't know who Ell is." Ross said.

"He's known Ell longer than me."Becca said. "You know what never mind. We're all coming down there now." Becca said. "See you soon." She hung up, got everybody in the car, drove to the hospital, and marched into Riker's room.

"You're here!" Ross exclaimed.

"Yes. I'm here." Becca said. She hugged Ross tightly. "I figure we can bring each section of the family in. Starting with you original five and your soulmates, plus Rain."

"Okay." Ross said, glancing at Riker worriedly. He started to tear up again.

"It's gonna be okay, Ross." Becca said, hugging him. She went over to Riker, "Hey Rike."

"Hey." Riker said. "What happened?"

"You had a stroke. And you forgot the past four years of your life." Becca said, as the family filed in. "Now I want you to look and tell me who you remember and who you don't. And how the ones you do know are related to you."

Riker looked at everyone. He pointed at Rocky. "That's Rocky, my brother." Then at Ross. "That's Ross, my brother." Then at Ryland. "And that's Ryland, also my brother." He looked around some more. "I don't know who they are." He said, pointing at Rydel, Ell, Addie, and Rain.

Becca blinked in shock. "Okay, that's Rydel your sister. That's Ell your best friend and Rydel's soulmate, and the little one is your youngest sister Rain. Then the last one is my cousin Addie. She's Ryland's soulmate. Everybody in your family and their soulmate are in this room. Even your soulmate."

"Who's my soulmate?" Riker asked, making Ross feel a pang. "And where are mom and dad?"

"Riker, Ross is your soulmate. And your parents stayed out with the millions of children we all have."

"Children? What children?" Riker asked, gaping. "And Ross can't possibly be my soulmate, he's my brother!" He looked down at his wrist. "It must be glitched, there's no way!"

Ross let out a choked sob, and ran out of the room.

"Riker." Becca said, sadly. "You know it can't glitch."

"But that's crazy!" Riker said, then gasped. "Something just moved inside me."

"Uh-huh, sweetie your pregnant. With you and Ross' what sixth child? Seventh? Something like that. You also have a daughter with me, and a daughter with Curt." Becca said.

"What?!" Riker asked. "This doesn't make sense! Why would you say that?! I can't have children with Ross! Or you! Or Curt! No way!" His head began spinning and he groaned. "It's not possible!"

"Honey, I know it's a lot to take in." She said. She turned to Rocky. "Bring in their kids. Then go find Ross for me, please baby." She turned back to Riker, "Try and remember sweetie." Rocky went outside and sent the kids in, then went out again to find Ross.

Riker looked at the kids. "Some of them look familiar."

"Which ones sweetie?" Becca asked.

"Those two." Riker pointed at Anthony and Abby. "I think their names are... A.. A... I don't even know their names!" He sighed.

"Sweetie, it's okay. It'll come back." Becca said soothingly. "That's Abby. You gave birth to her. That's Anthony, Ross gave birth to him. You had Asher." She pointed to the baby in her arms. "That's Clae. I had her. And that's Chelsea. Curt had her."

Riker smiled. "They all look lovely."

"Well, of course they do. You and Ross made them. Well, except Clae and Chelsea. But we did a good job on Clae. And you and Curt did good on Chelsea." Becca said. She texted Rocky to see if he found Ross yet. Rocky texted back that he didn't.

"Yeah, I guess we all did." Riker said, although he couldn't remember yet.

Becca sighed, "Rocky still hasn't found Ross. I hope he and the twins are okay." She bit her bottom lip in worry.

"Twins?" Riker asked. "What twins?"

"Ross is pregnant with twins." Becca said.

"Oh..wow. This is getting too much for me." Riker sighed.

"Kids go back out with the others please." Becca said. She gave Asher to Clae. Before he left Anthony ran over, and hugged Riker, "Please daddy you've got to remember. You have to come to mine and Chelsea's wedding."

Riker blinked. "Wedding? Wha..."

Anthony ran out with Chelsea. "He thinks he and Chelsea are soulmates. Do you have any questions?"

"How old are they all?" Riker asked.

"7,7,3,3, and 8 months." Becca said.

"Oh, okay." Riker said. "Where's Ross? I need to apologize to him."

"Rocky hasn't found him yet." Becca said.

Riker sighed. "This has got to be the worst thing he has to go through...right?"

"Lately. Yeah." Becca said.

"What do you mean lately?" Riker asked. "Besides you and Curt, I've never cheated on him right?"

"No you haven't." Becca said.

"Then what did you mean?" Riker asked. Just then the door opened and Rocky and Ross went inside.

"Found him." Rocky said.

"Your okay." Becca said, hugging him. She led him to the bed. "Riker has something to say to you."

I'm so sorry, Ross. I really didn't know. I was really scared that the marks are wrong and I'll be disappointed." Riker said.

"It's not your fault. But your words hurt a lot." Ross told him.

"I know, and I'm really sorry for saying all that." Riker said. "I should know it doesn't matter that we're brothers. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." Ross said.

Becca smiled. "I'm just gonna leave you two to talk for a bit. She stood up, and pushed Ross into the chair she'd been sitting in.

Ross gave her a look, then turned back to Riker, but didn't say anything.

"So, um, will you tell me about...us?" Riker asked.

"What do you want to know?" Ross asked back. "There's lots of things about us. Where should I start?"

"At the beginning please?" Riker said.

"Um, well you got your soulmark at 16, and I got it when I turned 16 too, and you were there with me when I got it." Ross said. "Is that where you want me to start?"

Riker nodded, and listened as Ross told him everything that happened. "I kind of remember that, vaguely." he said, once Ross finished.

"Really?" Ross asked, hope shining in his eyes that Riker got his memory back.

"Yeah, bits and pieces." Riker said. "I remember us getting together. And everything with dad. After that's kind of blurry."

"Oh." Ross sighed. "It'll come back eventually."

"I'm sorry, baby." Riker said.

"It's not your fault." Ross said, shaking his head. "Wait, did you just call me..?"

"That's what I call you isn't it?" Riker asked, eyebrows furrowing.

"Yeah, but I just didn't think you'd call me that since you forgot." Ross said, smiling.

"I told you I remember some stuff." Riker said, smiling.

"I'm glad you do." Ross said. "How are you feeling right now?"

"Tired, sore, and I really wish I could remember my life." Riker said, with a sigh.

"You'll remember eventually." Ross said, taking Riker's hand.

Riker smiled, "Can I have a kiss instead?"

"Of course." Ross smiled and kissed him softly. Riker kissed back.

Ross smiled into the kiss, and pulled away slightly. "Is that enough or do you want to take it further?"

"More." Riker said, kissing him again. Ross kissed back instantly. Riker licked his bottom lip. Ross opened his mouth. Riker slid his tongue inside coiling them together. Ross moaned. Riker pulled back. "I love hearing you make those sounds."

Ross grinned. "Then make me make them again."

"Don't mind if I do." Riker said, kissing down Ross' neck. Ross moaned again. Riker smiled, and nipped lightly at Ross' pulse point. Ross moaned loudly, and moved closer to him. "You like that baby?" Riker whispered in his ear, kissing in lightly.

Ross nodded. "So much." Riker sucked on the sensitive spot right behind Ross' ear. Ross moaned loudly. Riker pulled on Ross' shirt. Ross helped him take off his shirt. Riker began kissing down his chest. Ross moaned, and ran his hand through Riker's hair.

Riker moaned lightly. Ross moved even closer to him. Riker kissed down Ross' chest his hand slipping into Ross' underwear, and rubbing his dick gently. Ross moaned loudly, and his hips bucked. Riker kept rubbing Ross as he sucked hickeys on his chest. Ross moaned, and his hips bucked again. He started to shift around. Riker took Ross' dick out of his pants and took him in his mouth. Ross moaned. Riker sucked harder. Ross moaned loudly. "I'm so close.." Ross moaned, and climaxed into Riker's mouth. Riker swallowed everything and tucked Ross back into his jeans.

"That was..wow." Ross said breathlessly.

"Yeah." Riker said, breathlessly. Ross smiled at him.

Riker kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Ross said.

Riker smiled, "Sit with me and cuddle?" Ross nodded. He sat next to Riker. "You know what I miss? Going big spoon." He wrapped his arms around him.

"Mmmm. I missed this too." Riker said, cuddling into Ross.

Ross smiled and kissed his forehead. "The twins are asking for their daddy, as in you."

"Your craving me?" Riker asked with a smile.

Ross nodded. "A lot."

"Mmm, I think I'm okay with that." Riker said, snuggling into Ross.

"Well you should be." Ross giggled and pulled him closer. Riker giggled, and nuzzled into his chest. Ross smiled and started playing with Riker's hair. Riker smiled, "That feels good."

"I know." Ross said. "You loved doing that to me like few years ago."

"I still do." Riker said, playing with Ross' hair. "I just don't have much of a chance to do it anymore."

"Yeah...wait so you remember?" Ross asked, hope in his eyes again.

"I'm getting more back." Riker said, smiling.

"Really? What more?" Ross asked.

"Um, I kind of remember me proposing to you." Riker said.

Ross smiled. "That's the best memory ever."

Riker chuckled, "I was so cheesy."

"Kinda." Ross laughed. "But I love it."

Riker smiled. "I know you did."

Ross sighed happily. "What else do you remember? I mean other than us."

"Um, I remember giving birth to Abby, and Anthony being born. That's about it. I can remember everything up to there.

"Okay... Do you remember the people you forgot?" Ross asked.

"Rydel's our sister. Ell's our best friend. Addie is Becca's cousin, but I still don't remember the little girl. Becca said she was our youngest sister?"

"Yeah. Mom had another kid." Ross answered. "Believe it or not."

"How did I react?" Riker asked, "Oh, wait wasn't that when I went into labor with Abby?"

"Yeah. You remember!" Ross smiled. "Yeah you reacted badly, but also good because then you had Abby."

"Yeah." Riker said.

"You haven't met everyone by the way." Ross told him. "But I think they can come tomorrow. You still need some rest."

Riker nodded. "Dont leave me."

"I won't, I promise." Ross said, pulling him close again. Riker smiled and cuddled into Ross. Ross kissed his forehead and pulled him closer again. Riker smiled.

"Take some rest okay baby, I'll be right here." Ross told him. Riker nodded, and closed his eyes. Ross moved so both of them had a more comfortable position, since they were on a hospital bed. Riker snuggled closer in his sleep. Ross smiled, and then fell asleep himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Kelsey sighed tiredly and sat on the couch. "Babysitting is tiring."

"Yeah." Curt said, sitting next to her.

"I don't know why mom and dad told us to babysit my brothers and sisters. Do you know why?" Kelsey asked.

"No." Curt said.

Kelsey sighed, and rested her head on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just tired." Curt said, with a shrug. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, and just tired too." Kelsey said. "Guess what?"

"What?" Curt asked.

"I got an audition for a movie." Kelsey grinned.

"Really?! Beautiful, that's amazing!" Curt said, happily.

"Yeah, and guess what again?" Kelsey asked.

"What?" Curt asked, smiling.

"You're in the movie with me." Kelsey smiled.

"What?!" Curt asked shocked, "Beautiful, what are you talking about?"

"You got a cast there too. I showed the producers your videos and everything and they want you in the movie. Is that not okay with you?" Kelsey asked, frowning.

"Of course it is beautiful! I'm just beyond shocked that you did that for me." Curt said.

"Oh." Kelsey smiled again. "That's nothing compared to what you did for me."

"What did I do?" Curt asked, confused.

"Be there for me. Understand me. That's more than anything anyone has ever done for me." Kelsey answered. "You never lied to me, you're always being honest, and that's what I love most."

Curt blushed, "Well, those are just things I wouldn't want done for me."

"Still, thank you." Kelsey kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome beautiful." Curt said, with a smile.

Kelsey smiled back. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Kelsey leaned onto him. "Now sleep? I'm tired."

"Yeah." Curt said. Kelsey snuggled closer to him. Curt kissed the top of her head. Kelsey closed her eyes and started to fall asleep. Curt kissed her forehead. Kelsey fell asleep soon after. Curt carried her up to bed, climbed in next to her, and went to sleep himself.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go upstairs and get changed for a bit." Ross said as there was a knock on the door. "Could you go get that? I gotta get upstairs." He said while going up the stairs Riker went and opened the door. He screamed. "Ross!"

"Yeah?" Ross asked from upstairs.

"Hi, Riker. We heard you're back home now." Lauren said, not knowing about his memory loss.

"Ross! I need you! Now!" Riker screamed.

"Riker, what's going on?" Maia asked.

"Okay hold on." Ross said and quickly went downstairs. "What's wrong?"

"Ross," Lauren went in and walked over to him with Maia. "Is everything alright?"

Ross mentally facepalmed. He should've known Riker would freak out.

"Ross, their in our house!" Riker screamed.

Maia frowned.

"Okay hold up, everyone, just let me explain everything. Riker, Maia and Lauren are nice now. Maia, Lauren, Riker has a memory loss and he forgot about you two changing." Ross told them.

"What?" Lauren asked, quite shocked.

"Wait what?" Riker asked. "Ross, explain better please."

Ross sighed. "What's the last thing you remember about them?"

"Um, them kidnapping Emelia and Addie." Riker said.

"Well um, they also took Anthony and Abby during their birthday party, and when Rocky, Addie and I went to get them back, these girls explained to us why they did what they did, and I don't think they'd want me to repeat it." Ross told Riker.

Riker nodded slowly. "I think I kind of remember that. It was just after Asher was born right?"

"Yeah." Ross said. "So now you know they're not gonna do anything like that again." Riker nodded warily.

Ross sighed. "Girls, anything you wanna say to him?" Maia looked at Lauren.

Lauren shook her head. "We just wanted to see if you're feeling better, Riker. I'm sorry if we freaked you out."

"It's okay." Riker said, smiling. "I just can't remember what happened, so...yeah..." Tears welled in Maia's eyes and she flung herself at Riker, hugging him. Riker was startled, but hugged back. Ross and Lauren smiled, looking at them.

"I'm so sorry." Maia said, crying. She pulled away after a minute. "Sorry about that. Hormones." she shrugged.

"You're pregnant?" Ross asked. "Congrats!"

"Thanks." Maia said, blushing.

"I think we should go now, I can tell you're tired." Lauren said to Riker, then turned to Maia. "Come on baby, you need to rest too." Maia nodded, and followed Lauren. Riker yawned.

"You want to go to bed, baby?" Ross asked. Riker nodded. "Okay, come on." Ross took his hand. Riker allowed Ross to lead him to their room. Ross led him to the bed, and laid down with him.

Becca sighed, "I want to go out."

"Sure baby, out where?" Rocky asked.

"I don't know. Just out to eat or something." Becca said.

"Alright, then come on." Rocky said, taking her hand.

"Yay!" Becca said, giggling. "You know we haven't gone out just the two of us in like forever!"

"Yeah..we haven't." Rocky said after thinking about it.

-"I'm so excited." Becca said, smiling.

Rocky smiled back. "Me too." He led her to his car and got in with her, then started driving.

"Where are we gonna go?" Becca asked.

"I don't know, the park?" Rocky asked. "Or we could go to the beach? Or the mall?"

"Oh, let's go to the beach. I have that new bikini I want to wear." Becca said.

"Okay." Rocky said. "It's still in this car, right?"

"Yeah." Becca said, smiling.

"Okay." Rocky said and drove to the beach.

"Yay!" Becca said.

They reached the beach. "We're here." Rocky said.

"Yay! I'm gonna change real quick. One nice thing about windows that people can't see through.

"Yeah." Rocky said and waited for her to change. Becca changed into her string bikini. "Ready to go now babe?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah. What do you think?" Becca asked as they got out.

"I think you look absolutely hot." Rocky said with no filter at all.

Becca giggled. "Thanks baby."

Rocky took her hand again. "Now let's go swim."

"Sounds good." Becca said. She leaned in and whispered. "Plus this bikini clings when it gets wet." She skipped toward the water. Rocky's jaw dropped, then he grinned and followed after her. Becca dove into the water. Rocky got in after her, and picked her up from underwater.

Becca squealed. "Rocky!"

Rocky laughed. "Yeah babe?"

"What are you doing?" Becca asked, laughing.

"Picking you up." Rocky answered. "About to drop you again."

"No!" Becca squealed.

Rocky laughed. "Love you babe." He dropped her back into the water. Becca squealed. She came back up dripping wet. Her swimsuit clinging tightly to her body. Rocky looked at her, and he could've sworn that his pants got tighter. Becca moved her hair out of her face. Rocky smiled at her.

Becca hit him playfully. "You jerk."

"But you love me." Rocky grinned.

"I do." Becca said. Two guys came running up.

"Hey, hottie up for something tonight?" One of them asked.

Becca blushed, "Excuse me?" The other guy smirked, and looked her up and down.

"What do you say you come with us tonight, and we'll have a bit of...let's say...fun?" The first guy asked again.

"Why don't you make us old man?" the second guy said. He threw his arm around Becca. "I'm sure the lady would love to come with us. Wouldn't you?" His hand moved to Becca's butt and squeezed. Becca yelped.

"Get away from her!" Rocky said and threw a punch at the guy. The first one started backing away. The second guy let go of Becca and punched back. Becca felt someone grab her arm and drag her off. A hand covered her mouth as she tried to call for punched the guy again, and then looked around for Becca. "Bec?" Becca was stuffed in the back of a car. She looked and saw it was the first guy that had talked to her.

"We're heading to my house, babe." The guy said. Rocky saw a car, and he quickly made his way over to it. Becca whimpered in fear. 'Rocky.' she thought as the car drove off into the night. "Becca!" Rocky yelled, getting there a little too late. He went to quickly go to his car, but gasped when he felt a sharp pain in his gut, and looked down to see a knife in it. He looked to see the second guy, before collapsing onto the sand, bleeding out.

Becca screamed when she saw Rocky fall. "Rocky!" she broke down sobbing.

"Oh would you shut it, he's not worth it." The guy told her.

"He's my soulmate! Of course he's worth it!" Becca said angrily.

"Well not anymore seen as he's going to die any minute now." The guy chuckled. Becca whimpered. The guy chuckled again, and pulled over in front of a house. Becca opened the door and made a run for it. The guy rolled his eyes. "I'm telling you he's not worth it!" He called after her. Becca ran all the way to Riker and Ross, and pounded on the door. Ross opened the door. "What is it Bec?"

"Rocky. Beach. Ambulance. Now." She choked out between sobs.

"What?" Ross asked, not getting it.

"Call an ambulance now!" Becca screamed.

Ross quickly called and ambulance to go to the beach, and then turned back to Becca. "What happened?"

Becca told Ross what happened at the beach. "I want Rocky, and I want to go home." Becca cried. "I'm never leaving my house again!"

Ross hugged her immediately. "Ssh Bec, come on, let's get inside, and then we can go to the hospital to see him. Okay?" Becca nodded. "Come on Bec." Ross led her inside. "Riker!" He called.

"Yeah?" Riker asked, coming downstairs.

"Becca's here. Something happened." Ross told him.

Riker ran to Becca. "Bec what happened?" Becca explained the whole thing crying.

"We need to get to the hospital, Riker." Ross said. Riker nodded. They all raced to the car.

"He'll be okay, Bec." Ross hugged Becca when they were in the car.

Becca cried. "I hope so." Ross just kept hugging her and trying to calm her down. Riker drove them to the hospital as fast as he could. They reached there and asked for Rocky's room number. But apparently they couldn't get in yet.

"I'm his soulmate, please." Becca sobbed.

After about a minute of discussion, the doctors decided to let everyone in, because Becca was Rocky's soulmate while Ross and Riker were family. "Be gentle." They told them. Becca nodded. She walked in the room, and let out a sob. Rocky was pale as a sheet, and looked so fragile lying there in that bed. She sat in the chair next to his bed. "Rocky?" Rocky didn't respond. How would he? He was unconscious after all. No one would be surprised if they knew how much blood he lost. Becca choked back another sob.

Ross looked at her pitifully, and rested his head on Riker's shoulder. "This is awful." Riker nodded. Just then Rocky started to wake up.

"Rocky?" Becca asked, grabbing his hand gently. "Baby?"

Rocky opened his eyes, and looked at them. "Where am I?"

"Baby your in the hospital." Becca said, rubbing his hand gently.

Rocky looked at her, then at Riker and Ross. "Guys?"

"What?" Ross asked.

"I have a question." Rocky said.

"What is it?" Riker asked.

"Why do you two look like you're dating? And who is she and why is she holding my hand?" Rocky asked, referring to Becca about the last two questions. Ross' jaw dropped in shock.

Becca sobbed, "Oh my god, he's worse than Riker was."

Rocky stared at her for a while, and then turned back to his brothers. "Guys, what's going on? Why am I in the hospital? This is starting to freak me out and that's not cool."

Becca kept sobbing. "Oh my god what am I gonna do? And with a new baby on the way too."

"You're pregnant again?" Ross asked.

"Why's nobody answering my questions?" Rocky asked. He moved to get up but hissed from the pain.

"Baby, you can't get up. You got stabbed." Becca said, pushing him back gently against the bed. She rubbed his chest soothingly, forgetting that Rocky didn't remember.

Rocky pushed her hand away. "I don't know who you are."

Becca sobbed. "Excuse me." She ran from the room crying.

Riker sighed, "Ross go after her."

"Yeah." Ross said and walked out after Becca. "Bec!"

Rocky turned to Riker. "Explain?"

Riker sighed, "Rocky you've apparently forgotten the last ten years of your life. That woman who just ran out is my best friend and your soulmate Becca."

"What?" Rocky asked. "Okay...and what's going on with you and Ross? That's a bit weird."

"We're soulmates." Riker said.

"What?" Rocky asked again. "O...kay... So what happened to me?"

that okay?

"You and Becca went to the beach. Some guys were flirting with her. One grabbed her butt. You punched him. The other grabbed Becca. You went after and the guy who punched you stabbed you in the gut." Riker said.

"Wow...okay..cool... What does getting stabbed in the gut have to do with me losing my memory?" Rocky asked.

"You lost too much blood. Your memory should return as you gain your strength back." Riker said.

"Oh, okay.." Rocky said. Riker sighed. "This means I just hurt her because I forgot her, did I?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah. A little bit." Riker said.

Rocky sighed. "Ask Ross if he found her yet. I need to talk to her." Riker nodded.

"Becca!" Ross kept following her.

"What is it Ross?" Becca asked.

"Bec, come on please, I'm sure Rocky's absolutely confused right now. You need to go back in there." Ross said.

"I can't." Becca sobbed, "I can't sit there while the man I love doesn't even know who I am."

"Then you should make it so he knows who you are." Ross told her. "Before everything you two didn't even know each other. But now you love each other. And even though he doesn't remember you, deep down he still loves you. You knew him from Riker, now let him know you from both him and me. It doesn't matter if he doesn't know you, Bec. You can always make him fall in love with you all over again."

Becca smiled, "Your right." she hugged him. "Thank-you Ross. When we get back, do you think you and Riker could maybe...go for a while?"

"Of course we can." Ross smiled back. "I know you and Rocky need some time alone."

"Thanks, Ross." Becca said, as they walked back into the room.

"No problem. I'll always love to help." Ross said when they got back inside. He went over to Riker. "We should probably leave them alone to talk." Riker nodded, and they walked quietly out.

"Hey," Becca said, smiling at Rocky.

"Hi...Becca?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah." Becca said, smiling.

Rocky bit his lip, then took her hand. "It felt good. You know, when you held my hand."

Becca smiled, "Well I like holding your hand too."

Rocky smiled at her. "Will you tell me everything about us?"

"Um, well..." Becca laughed, "Where to start."

"How about how we first met?" Rocky asked.

"Um...well we first met at your house. Riker brought me over after school one day, and you asked him if I was his girlfriend. And I told you, no, but if I was it wouldn't be any of your damn business, and to stop being so cute, because it was distracting. Then I realized that I said that last part out loud, and ran out of the house. You chased after me, and told me you thought I was really cute too. We kind of became...involved after that."

"That's an...interesting way to...get involved in a relationship." Rocky said, smiling.

Becca laughed, "We didn't start dating then silly. In fact we never actually dated. We just had sex a lot, until we admitted we were soulmates. I mean the feelings were always there. We could've dated, we just never did.

"Oh." Rocky said, flushing. "Well I don't know why I never asked you out for a real date, then."

"I wouldn't let you." Becca said. "I thought Ross hated me, and didn't want to complicate things with you two."

"Why would Ross hate you?" Rocky asked, confused.

"He didn't really. I just thought he did. It's because he was jealous of me. He thought Riker and I were soulmates. So he was jealous."

"Oh." Rocky said. "Um, what happened after we admitted we're soulmates?"

"We had our first daughter." Becca said, with a smile.

"We have a daughter?" Rocky asked.

"We have five daughters two sons, a daughter that I had with Riker, and a daughter that I had through being raped." Becca said.

"You were raped?! And you had a daughter with Riker? How?" Rocky asked, confused again.

"I was raped when I was 11." Becca said. "And I had a daughter with Riker before we got our soul marks. I was 14. I told you I was on a family vacation during the pregnancy."

"Okay...how are you taking it easy?" Rocky asked.

"What do you mean?" Becca asked confused.

"Um, you know, about being raped. How are you talking about it as if it's nothing?" Rocky asked.

"Because it's on the past." Becca said. "We talked about it a lot, and you helped me get past it. Now it's just a horrible part of my past, that gave me my daughter."

"Oh." Rocky smiled. "I'd like to see our kids, then."

"Alright. I'll have Riker and Ross bring them." Becca said, texting Riker and Ross.

"Okay. How many kids do we have in total?" Rocky asked.

"Nine." Becca answered. "Eight living."

"What do you mean eight living?" Rocky asked. Boy he missed out a lot.

"I mis-carried our first son Jason." Becca said, her eyes growing sad.

"What? How did that happen?" Rocky asked, gaping.

"I got stressed out over something that Ryland said. We made up though." Becca said.

"What did he say? And why?" Rocky asked.

"He got mad, because I didn't trust or forgive your dad after he tried to break Ross and Riker up." Becca said.

"Okay, and why did dad try to break Riker and Ross up? Oh wait, nevermind, it's kind of coming back now." Rocky said, remembering a few things.

"What do you remember?" Becca asked.

"At the hospital, you were in the operating room, everyone started coming, Ryland and I got into a fight, you lost the baby and.. Wait... Didn't the doctor say you can't have anymore? Then how do you have more kids?" Rocky asked.

"It's a miracle." Becca said, with a shrug.

"It's a wonderful miracle." Rocky said.

"Yeah." Becca said. "Do you remember anything else?

"Um... I remember.. Em..Emelia?" Rocky asked to check if the name was right.

"Yes." Becca said. "She's our first daughter. "She's almost four."

"Um, how about Clae? And Logan?" Rocky asked.

"Clae is my daughter with Riker. And Logan's our 8 month old son." Becca said, smiling.

Rocky smiled again. "Are Riker and Ross here with the kids again?"

"Yeah." Becca said, as Riker and Ross came in with the kids.

"Are they..?" Rocky asked.

"Are they what? Our kids, yes." Becca said.

"They're amazing." Rocky said, smiling at the little kids. "Hi, kids."

Clae ran to Rocky. "Daddy, please remember me." She hugged him tightly.

Rocky hugged her back. "I remember you Clae, not much but I know who you are." Clae nodded, and buried her face in Rocky's chest. Rocky started stroking her hair. He looked at the rest of the kids and smiled at them. The rest of the kids stared at him, unsure of what to do. Rocky motioned for them to come join the hug. All the kids ran and joined in the hug. Except for the two babies in Riker and Ross' arms. Rocky hugged them all.

Becca smiled. "The doctor said you'll be able to leave in the morning."

"Great!" Rocky said.

"Then we can take you home." Becca said, squeezing his hand.

"Yeah. Wait, do we live with everyone else or..?" Rocky asked.

"No. We have our own house." Becca said with a laugh.

"Really?" Rocky asked. "So we live together with our kids? That's amazing!" Becca laughed. "Don't laugh at me babe, I'm not well." Rocky pouted.

Becca smiled. "You called me babe."

"Is that what I usually call you?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah." Becca said, smiling.

"Well, I love you, babe." Rocky smiled.

Becca smiled widely. "I love you too." Rocky kissed her hand. Becca smiled.

Rocky blinked sleepily. "I think I'm gonna need a bit of rest, babe."

"Alright. Kids go out to the waiting room." She kissed Rocky's forehead. "I'll see you in the morning."

"See you." Rocky smiled. Becca left and everyone went home for the night.

Addie was sitting on the couch, texting right after putting her kids to bed.

Ryland came down and sighed, "Are you ever going to get off that phone?"

Addie glanced at him. "I just picked it up. Really. I just put the girls to bed five minutes ago."

"Yeah, but you were on it all afternoon too. I had to take the girls out for lunch, because you were to busy with your damn phone!"

Addie sighed. "I'm talking to someone important, okay? He's going to go meet me soon."

"He?" Ryland asked. "Are you cheating on me?!"

"What? No! I would never cheat on you!" Addie said, putting the phone on the couch.

"Uh-huh." Ryland said, picking up the phone. He looked through the texts. "If your not cheating on me why are all these texts so sappy?"

"I'm not cheating on you, I swear!" Addie told him, and took the phone back. "And I never said you can read my texts!"

"You know what fine. I don't fucking care. Have fun on your date." Ryland said, and stormed out. Ryland drove to Becca and Rocky's house. Rocky had gotten home earlier that day. He always went to Rocky when he was upset.

Rocky heard the knock on the door, and opened it. "Ryland? What's up?"

"My soulmate is cheating on me." Ryland said, sadly.

"What?!" Becca asked, shocked.

"What?" Rocky asked, also shocked. "Okay, I still don't remember her clearly, but from what I know, she would never do that."

"Oh, yeah? Then why was she texting some guy named Tucker and being all sweet and stuff?"

"Ry, Tucker's our cousin. He's flying in from Ohio to go to film school." Becca said. "He's also 100% gay."

Ryland's mouth hung open in shock.

"Yeah and did you let her explain first?" Rocky asked.

"No." Ryland said, hanging his head.

"See? You've got to get back there and apologize. Remember what I told you when you found out you two are soulmates? I told you to not mess up." Rocky said.

Ryland nodded. He went back to the house. "Addie?" he called.

Addie looked as he left, and broke down crying. They were soulmates and he couldn't even trust her? How was that going to work? Addie went up to her room, and slammed the door shut. She went into the bathroom, and began to do what she used to. Riker had decided to check up on Ryland and Addie. He had gotten a key from Ryland, so he just let himself in. "Addie?"

"Up here." Addie said right after cleaning everything up. She quickly put a sweater on to cover up.

"Addie." Riker said, when he saw her. "It's ninety degrees out. Take off the sweater and let me see."

"I'm cold, and I'm not feeling good." Addie said, climbing under the blankets to prove a point.

"Uh-huh. I don't believe it. Sweater off. Now." Riker said,folding his arms across his chest.

"But I'm cold. What are you gonna do if I don't take it off? Pull it off me?" Addie asked, snuggling under the blankets more.

"No." Riker said, taking her hand and gingerly pulling up the sleeves. "I'm going to do that." He sighed, "Come on let's get these bandaged. We don't want them to get infected."

"Fine." Addie said, then she heard Ryland, but chose to ignore.

"We're upstairs Ry." Riker called giving Addie a pointed look.

Ryland came upstairs. "Addie? Baby, I'm so sorry. I should've asked instead of jumping to conclusions."

"Yeah you should." Addie said, rolling her eyes. "Do you have that little trust in me to think I'm cheating on you? I would never do that, not to the kids, not to you."

"I know that." Ryland said. "You just were so wrapped up with the kids, and your cousin, that you didn't even notice me. It played on my insecurities."

"You could've just said that instead of accusing me of cheating. You didn't even try to get my attention, how was I supposed to know?" Addie said.

"I did try and get your attention." Ryland said. "Nothing worked."

"Name one thing you did to try." Addie said.

"I cooked dinner for you the other night, I drew you a bath last week, I lit candles when you came home four days ago, I wore the cologne I know you love for two weeks straight now." Ryland said.

"And I thanked you for all of that. What exactly did you want me to do?" Addie asked.

"Ads, you thanked me while your eyes were still glued to your phone, or right before you fell asleep." Ryland said. "And did you even notice the play castle in the backyard that I built for the girls? No, because your nose was buried in your phone."

"You never told me about a play castle." Addie said, looking out the window to where the backyard was.

"You asked me to build a month ago and I finally got around to it." Ryland said, with a shrug. Riker has silently left quite some time ago.

"Oh..I.. I'm so sorry I didn't notice you." Addie said, tearing up.

"It's okay." Ryland said, hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you, I really didn't." Addie said, crying.

"Shh...I know baby. I know." he soothed.

"And I would never cheat on you, I really would never do that. That guy is just my cousin, I swear. And I'm also sorry again for not paying attention to you." Addie said.

"I know. Becca told me who he was." Ryland said. "Now let's get these taken care of." He lifted up her arms. "You know how I fell about this baby."

"I'm sorry. I thought you hated me and left me." Addie said.

"I would never, ever leave you baby." Ryland said. "You and our family are my world."

"I know." Addie sniffled. "It was stupid."

"No, baby. It wasn't stupid." Ryland said, as he cleaned them, and bandaged them. "How's little guy?"

"Ryan is doing great." Addie said.

Ryland smiled, "Thought of a name have we?"

"Yeah." Addie smiled. "Do you like it?"

"I love it." Ryland said, kissing her. Addie kissed back immediately. Ryland moved toward their bed, lips still connected. Addie deepened the kiss, and moved so she was under him on the bed. Ryland licked her bottom lip. Addie opened her mouth. Ryland explored her mouth. Addie moaned. Ryland kissed down her jawline. Addie moaned, and tugged his hair. Ryland moaned and bit lightly on her collar bone. Addie moaned, and ran her hands under his shirt. Ryland moaned, and sucked on her pulse point. Addie moaned loudly. Ryland bit lightly on her pulse point. Addie moaned loudly, and trailed her hands up his muscles. Ryland moaned, and trailed his hands under her shirt. He froze.

"What's wrong?" Addie asked.

"You got your baby bump." Ryland said, lifting her shirt to show it to her.

Addie looked down and smiled. "Yeah." Ryland smiled, and peppered kisses all over her stomach. Addie giggled and moaned lightly. Ryland smiled up at her. Addie smiled back at him.

Ryland laid down next to her and pulled her into his arms. "I love you."

Addie snuggled into him. "I love you too."

Ryland yawned. "We should probably go to sleep."

"Yeah. I'm kind of tired too." Addie said.

"Well, then let's get some sleep." Ryland said.

"Okay." Addie snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes. Ryland kissed her forehead then went to sleep.

"Ell is that you?" Rydel called.

"Yeah Dels, I'm home." Ellington said.

"Where have you been?" Rydel asked.

"Out." Ellington shrugged. "Planned something for Mei. It's her birthday soon remember?""I know." Rydel said, nodding. "What are you planning?"

"A party at the fair. Booked it for a day." Ellington told her. "Is that alright?"

"Oh, Ell that'll be perfect!" RYdel said, smiling.

"Really? I'm glad you love it then." Ellington smiled. "We can invite lots of people."

"Yeah. All her friends from school, the family,Maia and Lauren..."

"Yeah, it can reach over a hundred people." Ellington said. "We don't have to necessarily invite that much, but it can reach it."

"That's amazing." Rydel said.

"Yeah." Ellington smiled.

Rydel smiled. "We should do something."

"Something like what?" Ellington asked.

"I don't know. We haven't done something without the kids in a while." Rydel said.

"Something like..." Ellington kissed her softly. "This?"

"Mmm. I like this." Rydel said, kissing back. Ellington smiled, and licked her bottom lip. Rydel opened her mouth, and sucked on Ellington's tongue. Ellington moaned, and moved his hands to her waist. Rydel moved her hands under Ell's shirt, and rubbed his muscles. Ellington moaned, and pulled her close. Rydel squeezed his muscles lightly. Ellington moaned, and moved his hands to Rydel's stomach. Rydel moaned, and bit lightly on Ell's bottom lip. Ell moaned loudly, and moved his hands up to Rydel's breasts. Rydel moaned. Ellington squeezed lightly. Rydel moaned loudly. Ell trailed his hands down her sides. Rydel moaned. Ell started kissing down her jawline. Rydel moaned, and tilted her head so he had better access to her neck. Ellington kissed down her neck. Rydel moaned. Ellington sucked on her pulse point. Rydel moaned loudly. Ellington sucked hickeys along her collarbone. Rydel moaned, and squirmed, even though they were standing. Ellington moved them to the couch, and moved so he was on top of her. Rydel moaned. Ell tugged on her shirt. Rydel pulled her shirt off. Ell started kissing down her chest. Rydel moaned and squirmed under him. Ell sucked hickeys down her stomach. Rydel moaned. Ell tugged on her pants. Rydel lifted her hips so Ell could get the pants off. Rydel moaned and gasped. Ellington took off Rydel's underwear, and started eating her out. Rydel moaned. Ell ran his tongue along her walls. Rydel moaned. Ellington moved his tongue around inside her, hitting all the spots. Rydel screamed and climaxed. Ell swallowed everything, and moved up next to her. "That was perfect." Rydel said, breathlessly.

"Couldn't agree more." Ellington said. Rydel smiled and snuggled into him. Ell smiled and wrapped his arm around her, and they went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING CONTAINS RAPE, AND OTHER INTENSE ACTS OF VIOLENCE AND ATTEMPTED SUICIDE READ WITH CAUTION

"Curt?" Kelsey asked, walking into the living room.

"Yeah, beautiful?" Curt asked.

"I have something I need to tell you." Kelsey said, biting her lip nervously.

"Beautiful, what's wrong?" Curt asked, wrapping her in his arms.

"I don't know how to tell you. It's too soon and my parents are going to be really disappointed." Kelsey said, tearing up.

"Beautiful what is it?" Curt asked frowning.

Kelsey sniffled. "I..I'm pregnant."

"You...you are?!" Curt asked, stunned. "Baby that's amazing!"

"That is?" Kelsey asked.

"Of course it is baby." Curt said. "You've made me the happiest man alive."

"But it's too early, and I'm scared of what everyone will think. How am I gonna tell my mom and dad?" Kelsey asked.

"How is it to early, beautiful?" Curt asked, rubbing her side.

"I don't know." Kelsey said. "I don't know if I'm ready for a child yet. Another child."

"Why, baby? What are you scared of?" Curt asked.

"I don't know if I can raise it right." Kelsey said.

"Of course we can raise it right. Your going to be an amazing mother."

"You really think so?" Kelsey asked.

"I know so." Curt said, smiling.

"Okay." Kelsey said, snuggling into him. Curt kissed her forehead. Kelsey smiled up at him. "You're the best guy ever."

Curt smiled, "Well your the greatest woman ever."

"No I'm not." Kelsey giggled.

"Yes you are." Kelsey just snuggled closer to him, and didn't say anything.

Curt kissed her cheek. "Are you tired baby?"

"A bit." Kelsey said, yawning.

"Well, then let's get you up to bed." Curt said, picking her up.

"Okay." Kelsey said, burying her face in his chest. Curt laid her down carefully in bed. "Sleep with me." Kelsey mumbled, holding her arms out to Curt.

"Sure, baby." Curt said, crawling in next to her. Kelsey snuggled into him and closed her eyes, falling asleep slowly. Curt kissed her cheek, and went to sleep himself.

"Ell, Curt and Kelsey are going to be here any minute. Put on some pants!" Rydel said.

"I am." Ell said, putting on a pair of pants. "What are they gonna do here again?"

"Curt said they have some news for us." Rydel said.

"Oh." Ellington said. "If that news is that she's pregnant, I swear..." Rydel smiled. "What?" Ell asked, seeing her smiling.

"You." she said shaking her head.

"I what?" Ellington asked.

"Your just such a dad." Rydel said, smiling.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Ellington asked.

"A very good thing." Rydel said, pecking his lips. There was a knock at the door. "They're here."

"Alright." Ellington said and opened the door. "Hey guys."

"Hi dad. Hi mom." Kelsey said.

"Hello." Curt greeted. Rydel hugged them both.

Kelsey hugged her back. "We have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Rydel asked.

Kelsey glanced at Curt nervously, before saying, "I'm pregnant." Ellington's jaw dropped in shock.

Rydel squealed "I knew it."

"Yeah...dad?" Kelsey asked. Ellington broke out of the shock. His sixteen year old daughter is pregnant. Pregnant! He glared at Curt, and shot a disapproving look at Kelsey, before storming out of the house.

"He'll come around." Rydel said, hugging her. "I can't believe I'm gonna be a grandma!"

"Yeah." Kelsey said, hugging back, but disappointed that her dad didn't take the news well.

Curt rubbed her back. "It's gonna be okay baby."

"He hates us now!" Kelsey burst into tears.

"He does not." Rydel said.

"Baby, no." Curt said, rubbing her back, and hugging her.

"Yes he does! Didn't you see how he looked at me? He hates me!" Kelsey cried.

"Baby, this is just the hormones talking. You know your dad loves you." Curt said, soothingly.

"But he just left!" Kelsey said.

"He just needs some time to process." Curt said. Kelsey sniffled, and cried into his chest. Curt stroked her hair and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. Kelsey calmed down after a while, just having tears rolling down her face. Curt continued to sooth her.

Becca opened the door. "Ell! What are you doing here?"

"Kelsey's pregnant." Ell told her. "And I left."

"Why?" Becca asked. "It's not your baby...Is it?"

"What? Of course not!" Ellington said. "Why would you think that?"

"Just checking." Becca said, quietly, thinking of her and Ell's dad. She'd always wondered if Ell would be like him. Rocky was gone with Riker and Ross. So it was just Becca with the kids, but they were all in bed already.

"Bec, is something wrong?" Ellington asked, concerned by the look on her face.

"I..." Becca began. Images of that day twelve years ago began to flash through her mind. "Get away from me." she said, looking at Ellington, but seeing their father. She backed into a corner, and slid down the wall. "Daddy, no, please..."

"Becca?" Ellington asked, getting extremely worried now. He'd move closer to her, but he saw how scared she was. "Becca, what's wrong?"

"Daddy, no please it hurts." Becca said, still stuck in her flashback. "No, please."

"What? Daddy?" Ellington asked, rather confused. "Becca, Bec, it's me Ell." He slowly knelt down in front of her. "I'm not dad. I'm Ellington, your brother. It's me, Bec. Calm down, I won't hurt you." Becca's eyes slowly unclouded, and she broke down sobbing. Ellington hugged her immediately. "Ssh Bec, I'm right here. I won't hurt you, I'd never hurt you."

Becca sobbed into Ellington's shirt. "I haven't had a flashback in so long."

"Hello, Becca." a voice from the doorway said. Becca looked up and screamed.

"Dad." Ellington said. Now that he knew their dad was the reason she was scared, he pulled her closer and tightened his arms around her to protect her.

"Get out!" Becca screamed. 'Get out!" She sobbed.

"I'm here for my daughter." George said, heading toward the stairs.

"No!" Becca screamed, hysterically trying to claw herself away from Ellington.

"Ssh, Bec, I won't let him take her, just wait here okay?" Ellington said, letting go and running up the stairs to Gracelynn's room. "Hey! You're not taking her!"

George turned to him. "Son, don;t make me do something I regret."

"I don't care, you're not hurting any of them again!" Ellington said angrily. George grabbed Ellington by the hair and dragged him into the guest room. He threw him on the bed and locked the door.

"Dad what are you doing? Open that door!" Ellington said, starting to freak out.

"No. Your going to learn your lesson."" George said, ripping Ell's clothes off him, and tying his hands to the bed with a belt. Becca had figured out what was happening, all the kids were walking to Stormie and Mark's a few houses down, and she'd called Rocky. She was now beating on the door screaming and crying and trying to get him to stop.

Rocky got home and heard her screaming. He ran upstairs quickly. "Becca, what's going on?" He asked, trying to open the door just as she did.

"Bec, what's going on in there?" Rocky asked, now trying to break the door down.

"Mine and Ell's dad..."Becca said, shakily. Rocky immediately knew what she was saying, so he grabbed a fire extinguisher and broke down the door. Becca rushed in the room, and tried to untie Ell. She stopped and turned when she heard a strangled yell from her husband George had a gun aimed at his head.

"Now here's what's gonna happen. You two are going to fuck each other or lover boy here gets it." George said.

"No." Becca sobbed, looking from Ell to Rocky and back again.

"No, dad, let him go." Ellington said, shaking his head.

"Guys, don't do it." Rocky said, struggling to get free from George.

George cocked the gun. "Do it. Or I blow his brains out."

"Guys, don't." Rocky said again.

"Bec?" Ellington asked.

"I don't know what to do." Becca whimpered.

"Becca, listen to daddy." George crooned, "We wouldn't want a repeat of last time."

Becca turned to Ell. "I'm so sorry." She climbed on top of him. "This all my fault." She lowered herself onto Ellington, crying. Ell couldn't take it anymore, since his body was exhausted from...earlier, so it decided to shut down. Rocky gasped when he felt a stabbing pain in his chest. He could barely breathe, and would've collapsed if George didn't have him in his grip. Becca finished quickly, and got dressed again. Rocky felt relief in his chest when Becca was done, and he could breathe normally again. Becca looked at everything, and ran out the door sobbing. Seeing George distracted, Rocky took the opportunity and elbowed him, hard, making him let go and making the gun fall. Rocky ran out quickly after Becca.

George left quickly intent on finding Gracelynn. Becca ran to the little cliff near there house. It sat right over the ocean. Becca looked down at the crashing waves. It would be so much better if she just jumped. She climbed on the ledge. She thought of Rocky. 'I love you.'

Rocky ran out of the house and saw Becca run the direction to the cliff. He got there quickly and gasped when he saw her standing on the cliff, so he quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her away from it, hugging her tightly. "Please don't think about it. You can't leave me."

Becca turned and sobbed into his chest. "Let go. You'll be better off without me." she said, trying to get away from him. "You can find someone without all my problems. I'm too broken."

"No, no baby, no. There's no one better for me than you. I love you, and I can't think of anyone that's better for me. You're my one true love and I can't let you go that easy." Rocky told her. "I don't care if you have problems. I got them too. And I don't care if you're broken. I'll try to fix you as best as I can. But you can't leave me. I love you, only you, and to top it all you're my soulmate. I can't live without you, Becca. If you can't stay for me then think about the kids, and everyone else, please, they need you. We all need you."

"No one needs me." Becca said. "You and the kids would be better off with out me."

Rocky shook his head. "I refuse to let you believe that." He let go, and walked to the cliff. He turned back to her, still standing on the edge. "If you think that, then I'll be the one leaving." He moved a bit more to the edge. "You can't leave me. I need you, and I can't live without you, but if you can't seem to believe that, then I guess I'm leaving first."

"NO!" Becca screamed, pulling him back off the ledge. "No, no, no, no" she just kept sobbing no over and over, hugging Rocky as if he might disappear.

Rocky hugged her back. "You see, what you're feeling now is what I felt when I saw you standing there. You love me don't you? If you do then don't leave. I need you." Becca couldn't answer. She just sobbed into Rocky's shirt.

Rocky held her tightly, stroking her hair. "Let's get back inside, okay? You and your baby need to rest."

"Babies." Becca said, softly.

Rocky smiled slightly. "Then you and the babies need to rest."

Becca cried into Rocky's shirt. "I didn't want to do it you know." she said, referring to everything with Ell.

"I know, baby, I know." Rocky rubbed her back soothingly. "You did it so he wouldn't shoot me. I get it baby, I really do. I know that was hard for you and I'm sorry you had to do it. Ssh baby."

Becca cried into Rocky's shirt. "Can we move? Please...I just don't think I can go back in that house..."

"Of course, baby. We can move wherever you want to." Rocky told her. "Anywhere, anytime. But you realize Ell's still unconscious in there right?"

"Oh my god! Ell!" Becca said racing back to the house. Rocky followed after her.

Ell somehow woke up earlier, got the belt off his hands, and was now putting his clothes back on. He couldn't believe that his dad not only raped his little sister, but also him too.

"Ell?" Becca called, once she got back to the house.

"I'm right here." Ell said, walking out of the room slowly. Darn it hurt to walk.

Becca ran to Ell and hugged him, sobbing again. "I'm so sorry Elly. This is all my fault."

"It's not your fault." Ell told her.

"It is." Becca said, "I should've gotten him out. I should've made sure the door was locked behind you. I should've..."

"There was nothing you could do. And there's no point in blaming yourself. It's done already and blaming yourself doesn't change that." Ellington said.

Becca sobbed into his chest. "I need to go to the doctor and make sure the babies are okay." she sniffled.

"I'm sure Rocky will take you." Ellington said, looking as Rocky went over to them. "I have to go home and fix some things, and make sure Rydel didn't pass out. I don't know how to tell her what happened."

Becca started crying again. "Why does he always have to ruin everything?"

"I don't know. I never thought he'd do this." Ellington said, and moved away when Rocky hugged Becca. "I need to go now."

Becca nodded, and turned to Rocky. "I need to go to the doctor. And I want you to stay in the waiting room."

"Okay." Rocky said. "Come on." Becca nodded. They went to the doctor's and Becca went back. She came back out in a state of shock.

"What's wrong?" Rocky asked.

"I...He...They..." she tried to talk, but couldn't.

"Baby," Rocky took her hands, "calm down, tell me what is it?"

"I...he...three...babies..." Becca said, still in shock.

Rocky thought for a moment and put the puzzles together. "You're having triplets?"

"Ell's dad of one." Becca said.

"What?" Rocky asked, shocked. "How?"

"Apparently since I just got pregnant the introduction of Ell's...you know...caused the cells to divide with Ell's DNA to make a third baby." Becca said, sniffling.

"Oh, babe..." Rocky hugged her. "Think of it as having another child."

"I do, but now I have to tell Ell." Becca wailed.

"Baby, you can wait however long to tell him." Rocky said, stroking her hair comfortingly.

"Can that be forever?" Becca asked.

Rocky sighed. "If you want it to be. He doesn't have to know."

"But what if the baby looks like him?" Becca said, worrying. "You two don't look alike."

"You're his sister, and it could be the same genes as him? But yeah, you could wait, baby." Rocky told her.

"I think I'll tell him, but not today." Becca said.

"It can be anytime you're ready, baby. Even after the birth." Rocky said, hugging her again.

Becca nodded, and hugged Rocky. "I want to go to a hotel and go to bed."

"Okay baby, come on." Rocky said, taking her hand.

"We need to call your parents. Tell them not to let my dad in. They don't know he's...him." Becca said the last part bitterly.

"I know, I texted my mom earlier." Rocky said. "I'm not taking chances. But we need to tell everyone else too. He could hurt anyone to get Gracelynn."

Becca nodded sobbing. "What if Ell gets pregnant? I mean we already know he's a carrier."

"I..I don't know what'll happen if that happens." Rocky said, gaping. "Oh my God, Bec, he'll be a wreck."

"Exactly. Think of what Rydel will do. You know how she is." Becca said.

I don't even know how she's reacting about..earlier..right now." Rocky said, then sighed. "Let's just push all this aside for now, you don't need anymore stress."

"I can't help, but stress!" Becca said, "I'm a mother of twelve!"

"I know, baby, but that's a different kind of stress." Rocky told her, rubbing her back soothingly.

Becca sighed. "Just carry me to the car please. I'm very much done with today.

"Okay." Rocky said. He picked her up and carried her out to the car. Becca snuggled into his chest. Rocky kissed her forehead. Becca smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." Rocky smiled back. Becca snuggled into his shoulder and went to sleep. Rocky drove them to the hotel, got a room, and laid her down on the bed. Then he climbed onto the bed next to her, and went to sleep.

Rydel looked up as Ellington walked in the door. "Where have you been?! You've been gone for hours!"

"Becca's." Ellington said. "There...was a problem there."

"What sort of problem?" Rydel said.

"My dad..he.. I don't really wanna talk about it." Ellington said.

"Ell, tell me what happened." Rydel said, frowning. "What about your dad?"

"He came and tried to take Gracelynn away, I tried to make him stay away from Becca and I tried to stop him, but he..." Ell shook his head. "I really don't wanna talk about it, Dels, leave it, please."

"I have a right to know." Rydel said, frowning. "That pain I felt...you slept with Rocky again or something didn't you!? Get out!" She pointed at the door. "I don't want to see your face again! Ever! You stay away from me! You stay away from my kids! Except Micheal and Jared, because they aren't mine! Get them and get out!"

"No, no, Rydel, I didn't!" Ellington said, extremely hurt that she would think that. "You really want to know so bad? Fine! My dad raped me, okay? That's what happened!" He ran upstairs. Rydel stood there shocked. She ran upstairs after Ell. Ell went in his room and started packing his things. If Rydel wanted him out, then out he'll go.

Rydel opened the door. "Ell..."

"What?" Ellington asked, still packing.

"Ell...I'm sorry." Rydel said. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions.

"Yeah you shouldn't have. You really think I'd go and sleep with him again? I would never do that to you. I thought you knew me better." Ellington said, turning to her.

"I'm sorry." Rydel said, crying. "It's just we never go out anymore, and you get mad at the drop a hat and you always go there when you do I thought...I thought you might be getting bored of me."

"I would never get bored of you!" Ellington said. He couldn't believe Rydel actually thought that.

"I'm nothing special. I'm not funny like Rocky, or sweet like Riker, I'm not strong like Ryland, or talented like Ross, I'm not beautiful like Addie or Becca." Rydel said.

"You'll always be special to me. Sure you're not funny, or sweet, or strong, or talented, or beautiful, but you're all of that at the same time." Ellington told her.

Rydel blushed, "You really think so?"

"I know so." Ellington said.

Rydel smiled. "Please don't leave Ell. I didn't mean it. I as angry and hurt. Please stay."

Ell sighed. "You might not mean what you said about me, but what about Michael and Jared? You said they're not your kids because they're mine and Rocky's? What do you think they'll feel if they heard it? All of our kids are adopted, Rydel, so how could you say they're not yours?"

"Because ever since they found out they were yours and Rocky's they don't listen to me!" Rydel said, bursting into tears. "I ask them to do something and they say 'You aren't our mommy. Daddy Ell or Daddy Rocky didn't say we had too.' They even listen to Becca better than me!"

"Why didn't you ever tell me they said that?" Ellington asked, gaping. "I would've told them to apologize and listen to you."

"You were gone that day. I just didn't think it would happen again after that." Rydel said. "But it did. And then I just didn't want to admit that I'm a terrible mother."

"You're not a terrible mother. Kids say that stuff sometimes but they never really mean it." Ellington told her. "They love you and you know that."

"Do they Ell?" Rydel asked, "Do they really? Because I don't think so."

"Yes they do. They love you. And I'll prove it to you when they wake up." Ellington said. Rydel nodded slowly. Ellington sighed. "Now can we get some sleep? I'm really tired. It's been a long day."

"Yeah." Rydel said.

"Okay." Ellington sat on the bed, and patted the spot next to him. Rydel sat next to him. Ell put his arm around her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Rydel said, cuddling close to Ell.

Ell pulled her closer, and pulled the blankets over them. "Now let's sleep." Rydel nodded, and cuddled closer to him. Ellington kissed her forehead. "Good night, angel." He closed his eyes and fell asleep. Rydel fell asleep soon after. Ell woke up in the morning and ran for the bathroom, throwing up into the toilet. He looked into it in horror, knowing why he threw up.

"Ell?" Rydel asked coming into the bathroom. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I.." Ell shook his head, not knowing what to say. This nausea he was having, was not a sick kind of nausea. It felt more of morning sickness. He knew that, since he had been pregnant before. "I think I'm pregnant."

Rydel gasped. "You...your pregnant?

"I think so... Oh my God I'm pregnant... With my...my dad...because he raped me... No, no, no..." Ell started freaking out, trying to believe it wasn't real.

"I'm calling Becca." Rydel said. "She'll know how to deal with this."

"Okay." Ellington said, now in shock about what was going on.

Becca arrived a few minutes later, and ran up to the bathroom. "Ell?"

Ell looked up. "Bec."

"Oh Ell." Becca hugged him.

"I'm pregnant, Bec, with my own dad." Ellington said, trying not to break down.

"Cry Ell. It'll help." Becca said, rubbing his back.

Ell didn't even bother to hold it in more, and he just started crying into his hands. "I can't believe this happened! Out of all people I had to be pregnant with him! Why did he have to rape me?! I hate this!"

"Because he's a sick bastard of a father." Becca said. "Join the club of people who hate him for this reason."

Ell just kept on crying into his hands. "I never thought he'd do something like this! I thought he was a great dad! First mom, then you, now me, who's next, your kids?!"

Becca shivered "I hope not."

"I really hate this." Ellington said, calming down a little bit but still had tears running down. "I wish it's not real. I really wish it's not."

"I know, Elly." Becca said. "I know."

Ellington got up, and washed his face. "I'm okay now. I'm alright."

"Well, to add to your already awful day congratulations on being a dad to my child as well." Becca said.

"What?!" Ellington asked, shocked.

"I'm pregnant with your child and Rocky's children." Becca said.

"But, how?" Ellington asked. Becca sighed, and explained it to Ellington. "Oh my God, Bec, I'm so sorry." Ellington said. "You know I would never...oh my God."

"It's not your fault. It's his." Becca said, referring to their father.

"I'm still sorry." Ellington sighed. He hugged her. "But I hope everything works out."

"Everything will." Becca said. "For me and you." Ellington smiled, and hugged her again.

George walked toward the house an evil smirk on his face. Addie somehow decided to look out the window at that moment, and saw him. She went to the door and opened it. "Hi uncle George, what are you doing here?" She asked. Of course, she didn't know the real him.

"Oh, I was just in the area." George said, "How are you Addie, my dear?"

"I'm great." Addie smiled. "What were you doing in the area?"

"Oh, I was just visiting my kids. Thought I'd drop by and see how you were doing." George said.

"Oh, well like I said I'm great." Addie said. Her phone beeped, and she looked down at it. The color drained from her face. Rocky had just sent her the message about George.

"What's wrong, honey?" George asked.

"You..you stay away from me." Addie said, backing away from him.

"What...Oh, did Rocky just text you?" George asked his evil smile appearing.

"How'd you know? Nevermind, leave me alone!" Addie said, secretly calling a random number she had on speed dial.

"Hello?" Riker asked, answering his phone when Addie called. There was no answer, but Riker heard Addie scream through the phone. He hung up and ran out the door.

"I said leave me alone!" Addie said as George started to move closer to her.

"Now, now sweetie, why would I do that? I have to make sure all my kids know I love them."

"I'm not your kid. Now leave. Me. Alone." Addie said, trying to stay calm.

"Oh, but you are." he said. "Your mother and I had a night together. Your the product of that night."

5"You're lying." Addie said. "I'm not your daughter, you're lying!"

"No, just ask your mother." he said.

"My mother is dead." Addie told him flatly. "You should know."

"I do know. I'm the one who killed her." he said.

"What?" Addie gasped, tears running down her face. "You... Why? I hate you!" She grabbed a book and threw it at him. "I hate you! Get out of my house!" She took another book and threw it at him too. "Get out!"

Riker banged on the door. "Addie?"

"Oh, sounds like your brother-in-law's here." George said. He took out a gun. "Let him in." Addie whimpered at the sight of the gun, and slowly walked to the door. She opened it and let Riker in, crying even more.

Riker hugged her. "Ads, what's wrong?"

Addie pointed to George. "Real dad. Rapist. Killed mom." She choked out, hiding her face in Riker's shoulder.

"Oh, Ads." Riker said, hugging her.

"Please make him leave. He has a gun and he's scaring me." Addie said.

"Alright, calm down sweetie. This stress is not good for Ryan."

Addie sniffled, and nodded. But how could she not stress? She found out her uncle, raped cousins, who were apparently her siblings because he was her real dad who killed her mom, and she found that out in the range of ten minutes!

"I know it's going to be hard, but just...breath." Riker said.

Addie nodded, and steadied her breathing. "What's he doing now?" She asked, still keeping her face hidden. She didn't dare to look at her uncle..dad...whatever he was.

He's standing with a gun pointed at us, while talking on the phone." Riker said.

"He's talking on the phone?" Addie asked. "With who?"

"Sounds like Becca or Ell? Maybe both?" Riker said.

"What? Why would he be talking to them on the phone?" Addie asked, finally turning to face her...dad...she had to accept it. It really was her dad.

George hung up. "I'm holding you two hostage that's why."

"What?" Addie asked. "No, no, let us go!"

"When I get Gracelynn and written agreement to Ellington's baby. Then I will let you go." He said.

"No you can't get them! No, oh my God, no." Addie started to cry again. This shouldn't be happening, but it was, and she had no idea what Becca and Ellington will decide.

"I can't believe he just did that." Ellington said to Becca after they were talking to George on the phone.

"What do we do Ell?" Becca asked in tears.

"I don't know." Ellington said, hugging her. "I really don't know, Bec. We can't let him have Gracelynn and this baby that's not even born yet, but we can't let him hurt Addie or Riker too."

"What if we send Rocky and Ross to rescue them?" Becca asked.

"We could, but how? Ross is pregnant. And I'm sure George has a gun. Do you really want a risk of them getting hurt?" Ellington asked.

"No, but what else is there to do?" she asked.

"True." Ell sighed. "Let's ask them to do it and just hope da- George doesn't hurt them." He couldn't even call him his dad anymore. It made him sick. Becca nodded and hugged Ell.

Ell hugged her back. "Do you think we should come with them too? I mean just to see Addie and Riker. Since one of them's our best friend and one of them's our sister apparently. We haven't seen them in a while."

"Yeah. I'm not sure Rocky will let me though. What with triplets and all." she gestured to her stomach.

"Then we can see them after that." Ell told her. "Let's call them now."

"Okay." Becca said. "Will you? I think I'm gonna get sick."

"Okay." Ell said. He called Ross and Rocky and told them about it all, and then went back to Becca. "I just asked. They're on their way there now."

"Okay." Becca said.

Ross arrived at the house, and waited for Rocky, not knowing exactly what to do.

Rocky got there moments later. "Hey."

Ross jumped, and turned to him. "Oh, hey. What are we gonna do? We can't just break in there can we?" He immediately asked, since he was already so scared for Riker and Addie.

"No. We can't. I don't know what to do though..." Rocky said.

"Well we gotta save them!" Ross said, frustrated. He heard a scream from inside the house, and got even more frustrated. "That's it! I'm sneaking from the back door." He walked to the back of the house.

"Okay." Rocky said. "I'll distract him. He knocked on the front door. Addie opened the door, since she was told to again. Ross snuck in through the back door, and saw that George was distracted, so he slowly made his way over to Riker and hugged him. Riker nearly jumped out of his skin, but calmed down when he saw it was Ross.

"Come on, let's get you out of here. We're going through the back door and we need to be really quiet, okay?" Ross whispered, slowly helping him up.

"But what about Addie?" Riker asked.

"Rocky can help her, just come on please." Ross said.

"Okay..." Riker said. He got Addie's attention and motioned for her to follow them. Addie took a nervous glance at George before turning back to them. She really didn't want to get caught and shot. Rocky made a gesture for her to go. Addie nodded, and followed Ross and Riker. Riker grabbed her hand and they all ran to the car.

Once they were in the car, Ross turned to them. "Are you two alright? What happened in there? Anyone got hurt?"

"We're okay." Riker said. "I just hope Rocky gets away okay."

"Yeah." Ross said. Riker bit his lip and watched for Rocky.

"Um, I don't really get this whole thing, so while waiting, could you maybe explain it to me?" Ross asked.

"Ummm, Addie?" Riker said, looking at her.

"I don't know, I don't understand it myself." Addie said.

"Okay.." Ross looked out the window. "Oh Rocky's here." He opened the car door and let him in.

"Rocky!" Riker said, "Maybe you can explain this whole thing to us. We're all confused."

"Oh it's a really, really long story and some parts I think shouldn't be said so how about I take you guys to Ell's and he, Becca and I can explain it altogether? Because George is still in the house and just realized you and Addie aren't inside." Rocky said.

"Sounds good." Riker said.

"Alright." Rocky said, and drove them to Ell's. Riker held Ross' hand tightly.

Ross looked at him. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Just scared." Riker said.

"Scared of what? Of George?" Ross asked.

"Just in general." Riker said.

"Well I can understand why. But I'm right here with you, and everything will be alright." Ross told him, hugging him tightly. Riker hugged him back.

"Now can I ask what happened in there?" Ross asked. "Both you and Addie seem really shaken up."

"He threatened to rape us." Riker said, quietly. "He threatened to kill the babies."

"Oh my God, that's horrible." Ross said, hugging him again. "He didn't do it though did he?"

"Almost." Addie said, tearing up.

"I got him away in time." Riker said, tearing up.

"That's awful, guys. I'm so sorry that happened. I can't believe he did that. That man needs to be put in a criminal mental institution." Ross said.

"Oh, yeah." Rocky agreed. He pulled over. "We're here."

Riker grabbed Ross hand tightly. "Don't let go."

"I won't." Ross said, as they all got out of the car and headed inside the house.

Becca ran to them sobbing. She hugged Rocky first then Riker and Addie. Then Ross. "I'm so glad your all okay.

"They're not okay." Ross told her. "Well, physically they are."

"Well, that's a small blessing." Becca said.

"Yeah." Ross said.

"Bec, they need us to explain everything, cause they're really confused right now." Rocky told her.

"Um, okay...Ask me a question and I'll answer it." Becca said.

"What exactly does George want?" Ross asked.

"Gracelynn, and Ellington's baby." Becca said. "But ultimately he wants all his children to have a child with him, because he's sick and twisted."

"Okay, you guys got anything to ask her?" Ross asked Riker and Addie.

"I don't." Riker said. He looked at Addie.

Addie sighed. "If Ross and Rocky couldn't come and save us earlier, would you have kept your kids and let him hurt us or would you have agreed to let him have them?"

"I honestly don't know." Becca said. "And I don't want to think about it."

"Okay." Addie said and sat down on the couch.

Becca sat next to her. "Are you mad at me?"

"No." Addie said. "Just wanted to know just in case he got us again and asked for it again and no one can help. So I can get ready to be raped and lose my baby or have another one."

"Oh, Ads..." Becca teared up, and hugged her.

Addie hugged her back. "He didn't rape me, but he kissed me and I don't know how to explain it to Ryland. He doesn't even know what happened!" She cried.

"Shh...It's okay, Ads. We'll help you explain. It's all gonna be okay." Becca soothed.

"No it's not, it's gonna happen again! It reminded me of that night my mom was killed. I didn't know it was him! And he had a gun and you know I'm terrified of guns!" Addie said.

"I know. That's why we're all moving." Becca said. To one house. Rocky and I found this place. It used to be a hotel for sale. We can all live there."

"But then if he breaks in then everyone gets hurt." Addie said. "It's not safe anywhere!"

"I think we'll be safer all together don't you?" Becca asked frowning.

"My mom was killed during my sweet sixteen party. Tell me again it's safer all together." Addie said.

"Addie. It's not completely safe no matter where we are. But I don't know what else to do." Becca said.

Addie sniffled. "Please call Ryland. I need him."

"Alright. Rocky, call Ry-ry." Becca said, hugging her.

"Okay." Rocky said and called Ryland.

Ryland came running in the door a few minutes later. "Addie, baby." he hugged her.

She hugged him back immediately and started crying into his chest. "I'm sorry, I wasn't cheating, I swear."

"I know, baby. Rocky told me everything on the phone." Ryland said.

"I'm so sorry." Addie said again. "I didn't want it."

"I know, baby, I know." Ryland cooed.

"I wanna go home." Addie said. "Please take me home."

"Of course baby." Ryland said. He took Addie to the car and drove them home.


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm really hoping this party can get everyone's minds off what happened." Ellington said, as he and Rydel were waiting for everyone else to show up.  
"Yeah." Rydel said. She paused for a minute. "Not to bring it up or anything, but how's the baby?"  
"It's good. I think. I don't know." Ell said.  
"Haven't you been to the doctor yet?" Rydel asked frowning.

"No. And I don't plan to." Ell said. "Honestly I don't care if something happens to this baby."  
"Ell how can you say that?" Rydel asked horrified. "That baby did nothing to you."  
"But I never really wanted it." Ellington said. "It was given to me by force."  
"But it's still a baby." Rydel said, tears forming in her eyes.  
Ell sighed. "Rydel, please let's not talk about this and focus on our daughter's birthday, okay?"  
"Fine, but we will be talking when we get home." Rydel said.  
"Okay." Ellington sighed. Rydel shook her head and walked off to get the rest of the things ready. Ellington went and sat down near where the kids were at.  
"Uncle Ell." Rosalynn signed, running to him, giggling.  
"Hey sweetie." Ell picked her up.  
'Micheal kissed me' Rosalynn signed, giggling.  
'He did?' Ell signed back. 'Wow he is going to have a talk from me later. A good talk.'  
'I liked it.' Rosalynn giggled. 'I felt this tingle on my arm. And look. Now there's pretty writing on my arm that says his name.' She held out her arm to Ellington.  
Ell looked at it. 'That's nice.' He signed but he was confused. How did she get a soulmark before 16?  
Micheal has one too.' she signed.  
'Okay. Sweetie, I'm going to go talk with your mommy okay? Where is she?' Ell asked.  
'By the punch.' Rosalynn said, getting up and running back to Micheal.  
Ell went over to Becca. "Bec?"  
"Yeah?" Becca asked, turning to Ell with a smile.  
"Um, how'd Rosalynn and Michael get soulmarks before 16?" Ell asked.  
"What?!" Becca asked.  
"Yeah, Rosalynn told me he and Michael kissed, and now they have each other's name on their wrists." Ell told her.  
"What? Really? Get them." Becca said.  
"Alright." Ell said and walked to where Rosalynn and Michael were. 'Rosalynn, your mommy wants you and Michael there.' He signed.  
5'Okay.' she signed, and skipped over to Becca. Becca looked over the soulmarks on both of them and sent them back to play with the others.  
"See?" Ell said. "Soulmarks."  
"I don't know what to say." Becca said, shocked.  
"Exactly. How did that happen? It's insane." Ellington said.  
"I don't know. But what are we going to do? We could be grandparents by the time their twelve!" Becca said.  
"I have no idea. But I won't let them have sex before they're sixteen though." Ellington said.  
"You really think you can stop them?" Becca asked. "I mean Rosalynn is half me, half Rocky."  
"And Michael is more Rocky than me..dang it!" Ellington said.  
"Yeah." Becca said. "We have a real problem here Ell."  
Ell groaned. "Can't we have a break?!"  
5"Apparently not." Becca said. "Now what's this about Rydel telling me you don't care if your baby dies?"  
Ell sighed. "I don't want this baby."  
"Ell, I know that it's hard, because this baby was forced on you, but..." Becca trailed off. "You know what come with me. We'll be back in plenty of time for the party."  
"Why? Where are we going?" Ell asked.  
"You'll see." Becca said, dragging him to the car.  
"Okay..." Ell followed her. Becca drove Ell to the doctor's office and dragged him into the room. "Bec what are we doing here? You know I don't wanna check on it." Ell said.  
"Well, I do." Becca said. The technician came in and started the sonogram.  
"Fine but I won't look." Ell said.  
"You will look." Becca said, giving her a glare. "Because I'm a month older than you Ellington Lee Ratliff."  
"What?" Ell asked. "I thought I'm older than you!'  
"Ell. We're the same age. But I was born in March and you were born in April. I just wasn't thinking about that before. I'm two weeks older than you." Becca said, "Now look at the screen."  
"No." Ell said stubbornly.

Becca sighed, stood up and turned Ell's face to look at the screen. "Look at it. That tiny little baby. And you don't want it?  
"I see a marble." Ellington said.  
"Ell." Becca said, seriously. "I know what it's like. To not want a baby like this. I was eleven. I had no one. My mom didn't know. He was already gone, off with your mom. I thought about getting an abortion. I rode my bike to the clinic. Set an appointment and everything. But then I decided to get an ultrasound before I went. Just to see the baby one time. And I just...I couldn't kill her after I saw that. It's an actual baby Ell. Not a marble, not a thing. A baby. A tiny person who is trusting you with their life. Trusting you to take care of it, because it can't." Ellington sighed, and looked at the screen again. He caught a tiny, barely noticeable movement, and his heart sank. It was really something alive, and fragile. He shook his head. He didn't want it. But he didn't want to hurt it as well. He just got up and ran out of the room. Becca sighed, and ran after him. Ell ran all the way out to the front of the hospital, and stopped. He didn't want the baby but he didn't want to hurt it as well. Then what was he going to do? "Ell." Becca said, catching up to him.  
"I don't know what to do." Ell said, turning to her.  
"I know Elly." Becca said, hugging him.  
Ell hugged her back. "Can we just please go back to the fair? I really wanna push this aside."  
"For now." Becca said. They reached the fair. "Oh my god!" Becca said. She pointed to Micheal and Rosalynn kissing. "They're five Ell! Five!"  
"Kids!" Ell called, walking over to them. Michael pulled back since he could hear him. Rosalynn frowned and glared at Ell and Becca. Ell motioned for her to come over there. Rosalynn scowled and stalked over to them.

'Rosalynn, stop your attitude.' Ellington told her.  
Rosalynn rolled her eyes. 'Rosalynn.' Becca signed.  
'I think maybe you and Michael shouldn't see each other for a few days if you keep acting like this.' Ellington signed.  
'NO!' Rosalynn signed her eyes go wide. 'No, please no Uncle Ell.'  
'Then behave and don't act like that.' Ell signed.  
'Yes, Uncle Ell." she signed.  
'Good. Now you can go back and play with Michael if mommy doesn't have anything else to say to you. But no kissing him like that.' Ell signed.  
'But why it feels nice.' Rosalynn signed, 'And everyone else with each other's names kisses like that. Mommy and Daddy, you and Aunt Delly, Kelsey and Curt, Mei-Lee and Carter...'  
'Mei-Lee and who?' Ell asked.  
'Carter. Her soulmate.' Rosalynn said, pointing to Mei-Lee and a blonde girl in the corner of the fair.  
"Wow." Becca said, in shock.  
"Okay..." Ell said, looking at Mei and Carter.  
"Ell, you okay?" Becca asked. She turned to Micheal and Rosalynn. "You two can go, but no more kissing today please." She turned back to Ellington. "Ell?"  
"Just...shocked...that two- Three of my kids have soulmarks already." Ell said.  
"Well, Kelsey is not that big a shock, but the other two...yeah...Especially since Mei-Lee's is a girl no offense. Did you know that she liked girls more?  
"No I didn't." Ell said, shaking his head, still in quite a shock.  
"Are you gonna go meet her?" Becca asked, shooting her brother a look.  
"Who, Carter?" Ell asked. "Yeah I guess. But later."  
"Need a minute do you?" Becca asked. "Well, I'm going to say Hi to my niece and her soulmate. She walked toward them. "Mei." she called. Ell sighed and went to sit on a bench.  
"Hi, Aunt Becca." Mei-Lee said, blushing.  
"So are you going to introduce me to your soulmate here?" Becca asked, practically bouncing up and down.  
"Aunt Becca this is Carter. Carter, this is my Aunt Becca." Mei-Lee said.  
"Hi." Carter said, smiling.  
Becca smiled. "It's so nice to meet you."  
"Nice to meet you too." Carter said.  
"So how old are you?" Becca asked.  
"I'm ten." Carter told her.  
"So your two years older than Mei. Aww...How'd you two meet?"  
"Her mom was taking her to my dance school." Carter said.  
"Oh, so you two met the same way Ell and Rydel did." Becca said. She sat down next to them. "Tell me about yourself.  
"Um..I like dancing, writing, painting, and I love Mei-Lee." Carter said.  
Mei-Lee blushed, and hit Carter lightly. "Cart!" She whined.  
"You two are so adorable." Becca said.  
"You two are just the sweetest little things." Becca said, smiling.

"Thank you...what do I call you?" Carter asked.  
"You can call me Aunt Becca. Or Becca. Which ever." She said with a shrug.  
"Okay, aunt Becca." Carter said. Becca smiled at the girl. She smiled back. "Well, I've got to go now, but I'll talk to you girls later." Becca said, hugging them both.  
"Okay." Carter said.  
Becca walked over to Ellington, Rocky, and Riker. "Hey guys." she said, leaning against Rocky.  
"Hey babe." Rocky said, wrapping an arm around her waist.  
Becca snuggled into him. "Did Ell tell you about Rosie and Micheal?"  
Rocky nodded. "Yeah. It was something."  
There was a scream, and Ross came running to them. "Guys! The roller coaster just broke down on top, and some of the kids, and Kelsey, and Ryland, Addie, Anthony, Rydel, Clae, and Chelsea are up there!"  
"WHAT?!" Becca asked. Riker immediately started sobbing.  
Ross hugged him immediately. "They're all stuck up there, and I think the rails are gonna break."  
"And all of them are up there?! I need to go see." Ell said and ran over to where the ride was.  
Becca ran after him. "Rocky, call the fire department!"  
"Yeah." Rocky went and reported about the coaster.  
"Oh my God it's terrible." Ell said, staring up at the ride. He dialed Rydel's number, so he'd be able to talk to her.  
"Hello?" Rydel asked.  
"Dels! Are you alright? What's going on up there?" Ellington asked.  
"Um, we're trying to keep the kids calm.  
"Okay, is it working?" Ell asked, relieved that Rydel sounded calm.  
"A bit. Clae's freaking out, but the others are calm." Rydel said.  
"Okay, and you stay calm too alright? Rocky's calling the fire department. It'll be okay." Ell told her. He turned to Becca. "Clae is freaking out and do you know what can get her calmer?"  
"Sing to her." Becca said.  
"Okay." Ell said and held the phone to his ear again. "Dels, Clae can be calmed if someone sings to her."  
"Okay. I can do that." Rydel said.  
"Alright." Ell said. "Don't lean over the ride though. Love you."  
"Love you too." Rydel said.  
"Stay safe up there alright? I'll call you again later." Ell said and hung up. He turned to Becca. "Bec, the fire department here yet?"  
"Almost." Becca said.  
"It better be here quick. Some of the people said that that thing is gonna collapse." Ross said, while still trying to comfort Riker.  
Riker sobbed at that."There it is." Becca said, pointing to the fire engine.  
"Finally!" Ell said. A scream was heard and one of the tracks fell off.  
"You know what, Riker, let's go over there, okay? We don't need to see this, okay?" Ross said.  
"But my babies." Riker said, looking fearfully at the tracks.  
"They'll be alright, the evacuation's starting." Ross told him. Riker held Ross' in a death grip.  
"Calm down, baby." Ross said, hugging him.  
Riker hid his face in Ross' shoulder. "They have to be okay."  
"I know, baby. I'm sure they'll be." Ross told him, stroking his hair. Riker hid his face in the crook of Ross' neck.  
"Ssh baby. Let's go get something to drink, and then when we get back I'm sure all of them will be down here already. Okay?" Ross asked. Riker nodded and hiccuped. "Okay, come on." Ross said and led him to the drinks stall.  
Becca sighed, "I heard someone was badly injured. They haven't said who yet though."  
"Is it a girl or a boy? A child or an adult or a teenager? Did they say anything else?" Rocky asked.  
"Nothing." Becca said, "I just heard them say they need an ambulance."  
"It's just one person right?" Ell asked.  
"That I heard of." Becca said.  
"Okay, I really hope it's not too bad." Rocky said.  
"Me too." Becca said, hugging him tightly. Ell hugged her back tightly.  
Becca sighed. The ambulance drove by. "Let's go." Becca said,starting to drag Ell closer.  
"Yeah." Ell followed her. Becca got closer, until she could see the person being loaded into the ambulance, and gasped.  
"Who is it, Bec?" Rocky asked.  
"It's Clae." Becca sobbed.  
"Oh my God!" Rocky went through the crowd and to the ambulance. "Clae!" Becca sobbed uncontrollably. "Oh, baby." Rocky hugged her tightly. "Ssh."  
Becca sobbed, "My baby." The ambulance loaded another stretcher. As it got closer they pulled the cloth over the body. "Gracelynn!" Becca screamed, her legs turning to jelly underneath her, and she fell to the ground. Her baby girl was dead.  
"No." Rocky gasped.  
"Oh God, no." Ell said, cupping a hand over his mouth. Becca sobbed on the ground. She just got her baby girl back and now she was gone. Rocky wrapped his arms around her, but he didn't say nything. What was there to say? Two more ambulances drove by, and that meant either two more injured, two more dead, or one more injured and one more dead. And somehow, it had to be the latter.  
"Who is it?" Becca croaked. "Who's in there?"  
"I don't know, I'll see who's the people still here and uninjured." Ell said. He looked around and saw the rest of the kids, Rydel, Ryland, Kelsey, and Anthony.  
"Where's Abby?" Riker asked, rushing over.  
"Where's Addie?" Becca said, looking around frantically.  
"Abby's right there." Ell pointed to where the little girl was standing with Anthony. "But Riker, Chelsea's not there. And Bec, I don't know where Addie is. Ryland seems so upset though." Riker's eyes filled with fresh tears and he sobbed against Ross again.  
"No, no, no." Becca said, shaking her head. Ross held him close and stroked his hair, trying to sooth him.  
"Ssh, baby.." Rocky tried to calm Becca down. "We should all maybe go get everyone else and go to the hospital to see." Becca nodded, numbly. Rocky kissed her forehead, and helped her stand up. "Come on, baby." He held her close, knowing she needed it.  
"She's gone Rocky. She's gone" Becca sobbed.  
"I know baby, I know." Rocky said, still trying to sooth her. "But think of it as, she went to a better place up there. She's keeping Jason company. They're happy up there."  
"It's all my fault." Becca said, "I shouldn't have let any of them go on that ride."  
"No, baby, no it's not your fault. Nobody knew it was gonna happen." Rocky told her.  
"Yeah if anything it's my fault." Ell said. "I shouldn't have booked the party here. I should've known it was dangerous."  
Becca shook her head. "No, Ell, no. It's not your fault." She hugged him.  
Ell hugged her back. "Don't blame yourself either." Becca hugged him tightly. "Come on, we better get to the hospital." Ell told her. Becca nodded. They gathered everyone up, and went to the hospital. Becca cried the whole way.

When they reached the hospital, it was all silent except for the crying and sobbing, until the doctor who treated all the injured, went out to the waiting room.  
Becca ran to the doctor. "My baby. Where is she?"  
"I'm sorry, Mrs. Lynch, but which one? Clae or Gracelynn Lynch?" The doctor asked.  
"Both!" Becca said, frantically. Her eyes begging the doctor to contradict what she had seen at the fair.  
"Well, we managed to save Gracelynn while in the ambulance, so she's alive, but in a coma. She had a neck injury when the ride broke down. And Clae is alive, but she broke her arm and ribs. They are in rooms 326 and 327." The doctor told her.  
"Oh, thank-you." Becca said. She took off running.  
"And the others?" Riker asked.  
"Addie Lynch is alive, barely, and her leg is broken and a little torn from being stuck on the track. And Chelsea Mega is alive with a few broken ribs and broken neck." The doctor said.  
"Oh, god." Riker said.  
"And the baby?" Ryland choked out, knowing what was coming Ross immediately wrapped his arms around Riker, soothing him.

The doctor sighed. "I'm sorry. She lost the baby." Riker sobbed into Ross' shoulder. Ryland nodded. He knew it was coming, but the pain didn't lessen any.  
Ross just held him close. "Riker, you need to call Curt and tell him what happened. I know he couldn't come to the party but I'm sure he can make time and come here."  
"And they're in rooms 328 and 329." The doctor said, before leaving. Riker nodded and got out his phone. Ryland immediately took off to Addie's room.  
"Do you want to go see her while you call?" Ross asked. Riker nodded.  
"Okay, come on." Ross helped him up and led him to the room. Riker followed as the phone rang.

Curt picked up. "Riker? Wait I told you to only call me of there's an emergency. What happened?"  
"Chelsea's in the hospital." Riker choked out.  
"What?! Why? What happened?" Curt asked. Riker explained everything that happened. "I'll be there in 10!" Curt said and hung up. Riker looked at her lying in the hospital bed, and cried.  
Ross hugged him tightly. "She'll be okay baby, she'll be okay."  
"You don't know that." Riker sobbed.  
Ross sighed. "You're right I don't. But I wasn't talking physically." He hugged him tighter.  
Riker hugged Ross tighter. "I never want to go to a fair again.  
"I know, baby. I'm sure none of us ever want to again. Especially everyone who were stuck there." Ross said, stroking his hair.  
"Daddy Riker?" A voice suddenly called.  
"Chels?" Riker said, rushing to her side.  
"Daddy? Daddy, everything hurts, I'm scared, I want daddy Curt and mommy Kelsey!" Chelsea said, freaking out.  
"Chels, Chels, calm down." Riker soothed. "Mommy and Daddy Curt are one their way. They're coming sweetie. And me and Daddy Ross are here. It's gonna be okay baby girl. Daddy promises."  
"I'm scared. Why does everything hurt? Daddy, the ride was scary! I don't wanna go there again!" Chelsea cried.  
"I know, sweetie. I know." Riker said, stroking her hair. "Just stay still. You broke some bones so that's why it hurts. The doctors are gonna make everything better though. It might still hurt though."  
"Is mommy okay? She was on the ride too." Chelsea said, calming down a bit.  
"Yeah, mommy's okay as far as I know." Riker said, as he kept stroking her hair.  
"Okay." Chelsea said, sniffling. "Still hurts."  
The door opened, and Curt and Kelsey came in. "Chelsea!" They ran to her.  
"Oh, baby girl." Curt said, tears filling his eyes.  
"Mommy! Daddy!" Chelsea cried. "I want hugs!"  
"Oh sweetie." Kelsey hugged her gently.  
Curt hugged her gently. "What happened?" he asked.  
The ride she and several other people were on, broke down and some of the tracks fell off. Two people almost died but they were saved." Ross said.  
"Who almost died?" Curt asked, his face going white.  
"Gracelynn and Addie. They're okay now. Well not okay, but..." Ross trailed off.  
"What happened to them?" Kelsey asked.  
"Not sure but I think they got stuck on the tracks that were falling." Ross said.  
"That's horrible!" Curt said.  
"I know." Ross sighed. Curt hugged Chelsea again gently.  
"Mommy and daddies stay with me okay?" Chelsea asked.  
"Of course sweetie." Kelsey said.  
"We're not going anywhere sweetie." Riker said, stroking her hair.  
"Okay. I don't wanna go to any rides ever again." Chelsea said.  
"I don't either sweetie. We won't take you to any rides okay?" Kelsey said.  
"Okay mommy." Chelsea said. Riker continued stroking her hair. "I'm sleepy." Chelsea said, closing her eyes. Riker sighed. "Daddy, are you okay?" Chelsea asked Riker.  
"Yeah, sweetie. I'm just glad your okay." Riker said.  
"Okay daddy." Chelsea yawned. "I'm gonna sleep now."  
"Okay, sweetheart." Riker said. Chelsea yawned again, then quickly fell asleep. Riker snuggled into Ross.  
Ross pulled him close, and kissed his forehead. "You tired baby?" Riker nodded. "Okay, go to sleep, I'm right here." Ross said, pulling him closer on his lap. Riker nodded and snuggled into Ross' shoulder Ross held him close and stroked his hair. Riker yawned, and quickly fell asleep.

Rocky opened the door to the room and walked in with Becca.  
"Oh my god." Becca sobbed. Rocky hugged her tightly. Becca sobbed into his shirt. Rocky just held her, and stroked her hair. He wanted to comfort her, tell her everything's gonna be okay, but he couldn't. He didn't know what would happen and he didn't know what to say. Becca sobbed as she looked at her oldest daughter lying there. The sound of the heart moniter beeping was the one thing keeping Becca from completely breaking down. Then the beeping stopped "No!" Becca screamed, as doctors rushed in. "No! No! No!" she screamed trying to get free from Rocky as he pulled her out of the room. "No!" she turned and started half-heartedly punching Rocky trying to get away, but he held on to her tightly. Becca sobbed into his chest Rocky led her over to sit and he pulled her close, tightening his arms around her. He tried to comfort her, but it was hard due to the tears falling from his own eyes. Their daughter was really gone. Becca sobbed and sobbed. It seemed like the tears would never end. Rocky held her the whole time, not wanting to let go. He loved Gracelynn just as much as he loved their other kids, and losing her was a lot to take in. And he wasn't going to lose Becca too, therefore he refused to let her go. Becca held on to Rocky with everything in her.  
"It can't get any worse than this." Rocky said, finally finding his voice.  
"Don't say that." Becca said, "Things always get worse when someone says that." Rocky sighed. He knew it was better to shut his mouth. But, Becca was right. Things did get worse. Especially when the doctors went rushing in to room 328, and a loud single beep was heard momentarily when the door was open. Riker came out kicking and screaming two doctors dragging him out. The rest came out solmen-faced. Rocky didn't bother to ask. He knew exactly what must've happened. Ross tried to calm Riker down, but with how hysterical his soulmate was, that earned him an accidental kick and punch, but he kept trying to calm him down. Riker couldn't calm down. Finally a nurse came and sedated him. Ross sobbed, and held him close. He looked at Becca and Rocky, and his expression told them everything about Chelsea.  
"Gracelynn and Chelsea." Becca sobbed. Rocky looked up as there was the sound of more doctors and nurses rushing in, and they were rushing into room number 326. Clae's room.  
"No! No! No!" Becca screamed running toward the door. Rocky followed after her, but of course, the doctors and nurses didn't let them in. Becca collapsed out side the door, sobbing. Rocky knelt down beside her and tried to comfort her, but then he saw the doctors and nurses rush into room 329. It seemed like everyone who were injured just had to slip away.  
"No, not Addie too. Please not Addie too." Becca repeated over and over.

Rocky hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry baby."  
"I'll go check what happened." Ross said, and headed to the room.  
"Not Addie, not Addie." Becca said, sobbing.  
"Ssh baby. I'm sorry." Rocky tried to calm her down.  
Ross walked down the hall and saw Ryland standing outside the door. "Ry, what happened?"  
"She flat lined. Then her heart started again. They're going to have to amputate her leg.  
"What? That's terrible!" Ross said. "Ry, she's a runner, and a dancer, how is she gonna..oh my God I'm gonna stop talking now."  
"Yeah." Ryland said.  
"Are they doing it now?" Ross asked. Ryland nodded, sniffling. "Alright, come here buddy." Ross said, and hugged him. Ryland broke down in Ross' arms. Ross just held him, and rubbed circles on his back.  
"Why did this have to happen?" Ryland asked, "Three little girls died today. And my baby boy."  
"I don't know, Ry. I don't know why this has to happen. But things will get better, they always do." Ross told him.  
Ryland sniffled. "I don't know how."  
"It'll happen somehow." Ross said. "Just believe it."  
Ryland nodded and hid his face in Ross chest. "I don't like being grown up Rossy. It sucks."  
"I know, Ry, I know. But not all of it sucks don't you think?" Ross asked.  
"Yeah at the moment." Ryland said.  
"Why's that?" Ross asked.

"I just lost three nieces and a son Ross. Why do you think it sucks?" Ryland said.  
"You didn't lose your soulmate, though." Ross told him. "You almost did, but you didn't. Isn't that something good?"  
"Yeah." Ryland said, sniffling.  
"See, something good can happen." Ross told him. The doctors came out, and told them it was okay to come in. Ryland walked back in the room. Ross walked in with him, then asked, "Do you want me to stay or do you want to be alone with her?"  
"Alone please." Ryland said, "Plus Riker should be waking up soon."  
"Okay." Ross said. "Stay strong bro." He gave him a quick hug and then walked out. Ryland sighed, and walked to Addie's beside. Addie stirred, and started waking up.  
"Ads?" Ryland asked, grabbing her hand.  
Addie squeezed his hand, and opened her eyes. "Ryry?"  
"Yeah, baby?" Ryland asked.  
Addie took a moment and remembered what happened. "Clae, Gracelynn and Chelsea...they were hurt pretty bad..are they okay?"  
Ryland's eyes filled with tears, "Baby, they...they didn't make it."  
"What?" Addie asked, tears threatening to fall. "No, no, was anyone else hurt?"  
"Not bad enough to warrant hospitalization." Ryland said. He took a deep breath, "Ads, you lost Ryan."  
"No." Addie gasped. "No! No, I can't lose him, no!" She tried to get up, but her ribs hurt, and.. "Ryland, I can't feel my leg. Why can't I feel my leg?!" She cried.  
"They had to amputate your leg, because it go crushed in the accident." Ryland said. "It was either lose the leg or lose you."  
"So I lost my leg, my three nieces, and my baby boy, all in the matter of, what, three hours? I'd rather die instead." Addie said, sobbing.  
"Baby, don't talk like that." Ryland sobbed hugging her gently.  
"But it's true, I wanna die!" Addie cried. "There's no point in living anymore!"  
"What about me? What about the girls?What your brother and sister?" Ryland asked.  
"You're saying this now but you'll wish I'm dead later. Because I'm only gonna be a burden. I won't be able to do anything I used to be able to do. I won't even be able to walk!" Addie cried.  
"Baby, we can get you a prosthetic leg. It won't be the same, but you'll be able to get around. And remember Noah from Dancing with the Stars? I mean, you can even dance still if you set your mind to it."  
"But he doesn't have an arm, not a leg. It's different. And I'm a runner, how am I gonna run with no leg?" Addie asked, crying.  
"Baby, he has a prosthetic leg too." Ryland said. "And running is just going to have to adjust to you."  
"It's still not real." Addie said. "I can't do this. Few days ago I found out who my real dad and my mom's killer was and now this and not to mention our baby boy and nieces are gone. It's too much!"  
"You can't leave me." Ryland sobbed. "Please, Addie you can't leave me."  
"It's not fair that they all died and I didn't." Addie cried. "I hate my life."  
"Baby don't talk like that please." Ryland sobbed.  
"I can talk like that if want to! If you can't handle that then get out!" Addie screamed at him, crying. Ryland leaned back in the chair and sobbed. He should've asked Ross to stay. He couldn't do this by himself. As if on cue Ross walked in. "Is everything alright? I heard-" he cut himself off, and went over to Ryland. "What happened?" Addie turned away from them.  
"She says she wished she died." Ryland said, sobbing. "She won't listen to me Ross. She can't leave me. She can't."  
"Alright, why don't you go out there with Rocky and calm yourself, while I talk to her? Sounds good?" Ross asked. Ryland nodded, and walked out.

"I don't need you to give me a lecture." Addie said.  
I'm not giving you a lecture. I'm just gonna tell you to think about how you would feel if you were in his place." Ross said, and walked out.

Riker blinked groggily. What had happened?  
"Riker, you're awake." Ross smiled at him and sat next to him.  
Everything came back to Riker and he climbed into Ross' lap. "What happened while I was out?"  
Ross sighed. "We lost Clae, and almost lost Addie. And I think she and Ryland had an argument or something."  
Riker sobbed, "Clae too?"  
Ross nodded. "And apparently Gracelynn too."  
"No." Riker sobbed clutching Ross' shirt.

Ross hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry baby. If only I can do something to change it."

Riker sobbed for a while longer then he realized something "Ross you haven't cried."  
"I don't need to cry, baby." Ross said. "All of you need it though."  
"You need to cry too. It's not good to bottle up emotions Ross. We've gone through that before remember?"  
"I know, but this time it's tougher for you." Ross told him. "I can cry later, right now I don't need it." Riker nodded and snuggled into Ross. Ross pulled him closer and stroked his hair. Riker nuzzled closer to Ross. Ross tightened his arms around him. He sighed. Three little girls died in one day, when they were supposed to be having fun. And those little girls just had to be everyone that were close to them. It finally sunk in, and he couldn't hold it. A sob escaped his lips. Riker heard the sob, and hugged Ross tightly. "Th..They died...They're just little kids..They had so much to live for!" Ross sobbed, burying his face in Riker's shoulder. Riker just held him as he cried not knowing what to say.  
"They'll never graduate, or go to college, or get married, because they died in a ride that was supposed to be fun for them!" Ross cried. "They couldn't even have that fun before they died! They didn't get to experience what it really felt like!" Riker stroked his hair lovingly, because what was there to say? Ross sniffled, trying to calm himself, but failing. "What are we gonna tell Anthony? He's just three years old and his soulmate died!"  
"I don't know." Riker cried.  
"I wish it was me instead." Ross whispered.  
"Don't talk like that, please." Riker begged starting to cry again.  
"But it's true." Ross sniffled. "I'm gonna go check on everyone else."  
Riker nodded, "Just promise me you won't hurt yourself."  
"I promise." Ross said. He got up and walked towards where Ell, Rydel, and all the other kids were. Rydel was cuddled into Ell, crying softly. Ell was trying to comfort her, with his own tears in his eyes.  
"Guys...did you hear the news?" Ross asked softly, just in case they hadn't known yet about the girls.  
"We haven't heard anything." Rydel said.  
Ross let out a sob. How was he gonna tell them another bad news? "Guys, Gracelynn, Chelsea, and Clae...they didn't make it."  
"What?!" Rydel said sobbing. "No, no this can't be happening.  
"I'm sorry." Ross said, crying.  
"They can't die, no!" Ell said, sobbing as well while still trying to calm Rydel down. "What about Addie? Is she okay?"  
"She had to have her leg amputated." Ross said.  
"No." Ell gasped out. "None of them deserve what happened to them!"  
Rydel hugged Ellington tightly. "I was in the seat next to Clae. It should've been me."  
"No, no Dels, don't say that." Ell said, hugging her back tightly. "I can't lose you, I can't." Ross sobbed. Now they knew, so he went over to the kids.  
Anthony looked up at Ross. "Daddy, I see Chelsea?"  
Ross sighed, and knelt down in front of him. "Anthony, Chelsea was hurt really bad, and you won't be seeing her for a long time. I'm sorry, buddy."  
"No!" Anthony wailed, running into Chelsea's room. He hugged her. "Chels, please wake up. Please." He gasped when he felt Chelsea's hand move to rest on top of his. "Chels?" Chelsea's hand gently squeezed his.  
Ross walked in. "Anthony, what is it?"  
"Daddy, Chelsea moved." Anthony said in wonder. He pecked her lips. "I love you Chels. Please, don't leave me." He turned to Ross. "Daddy my arm tingles."  
Ross went closer to them and took a look at their wrists. "Real soulmates." He gasped.  
"Anthony?" A weak voice sounded from the bed.  
"Chelsea?" Anthony asked, crawling closer on the hospital bed.  
"Anthony." Chelsea smiled weakly at him. Ross gaped, and ran out the door. He had to tell Riker, Curt, and Kelsey that she was alive.  
"Your gonna be okay, Chels." Anthony said, moving her hair out of her face. "I promise."  
"Can I have a hug?" Chelsea asked him.  
"Sure." Anthony said, hugging her gently.  
"How long did I sleep?" Chelsea asked.  
"A long time. Daddies and mommy thought you died." Anthony said snuggling into her.  
"I'm not dead, I'm alive right here." Chelsea smiled, hugging him.  
Riker ran into the room. "Chelsea your okay!"  
"Daddy!" Chelsea said. "I'm not dead, daddy."  
"Your okay." Riker repeated hugging her.  
"Yes daddy, I'm okay." Chelsea said, hugging him back.

Riker kissed her forehead. "How are you feeling sweetie? Does anything hurt?  
"Neck and ribs, daddy. They hurt." Chelsea said.  
"Alright. I'll get the doctor." Riker said, walking out. Anthony kissed her neck and then kissed his hands and put them gently on her ribs. "Kisses make it all better."  
Chelsea smiled. "They do. Thank you."  
"Welcome." Anthony said, proudly. Chelsea leaned up and pecked his lips. Anthony smiled. "Love you, Chels."  
"I love you too, Anthony." Chelsea said. Anthony curled up next to her, with a yawn. "Sleep with me?" Chelsea asked.  
"Sure." Anthony said, smiling.  
"Okay." Chelsea opened her arms. Anthony cuddled into her. Chelsea yawned. "I'm sleepy too now."  
"Just don't go to sleep for long. I don't want to lose you." Anthony said.  
"I won't." Chelsea assured him. Anthony yawned and fell asleep. Chelsea fell asleep soon after him

"Can I have a kiss?" Becca asked softly.  
"Of course." Rocky said and kissed her.  
Becca kissed back for a minute then pulled back. "Thank-you."  
"You're welcome." Rocky said. "Why did you want a kiss, though?"  
"Just a reminder that someone here needs me." Becca said, snuggling into him.  
"Oh, baby." Rocky wrapped his arms around her. "We all need you. All of us." Becca sniffled, and cuddled closer. Rocky tightened his arms around her.  
Becca sighed, "I love you Rockstar."  
"I love you too, baby." Rocky kissed her forehead.  
"Can we please go home sir?" Becca asked, softly.  
Rocky gaped, but then nodded. "Okay baby, let's go home." Becca held out her arms for him to pick her up. He picked her up, and stroked her hair, then carried her out to his car.  
"Sir, I don't feel good." she whined.  
"Do you feel like throwing up?" Rocky asked. "Or does your head hurt? Stomach? What is it, baby?"  
"My head sir. It's achey." Becca said.  
"Okay, when we get home we'll get you some ibuprofen okay baby." Rocky said.  
"Okay, sir." Becca said, sniffling. Rocky kissed her forehead, then started driving. Becca's eyes started to drift close. "Tired sir."  
"Go to sleep, baby." Rocky said, then added in his thoughts, 'Not surprised that you're tired.' Becca feel asleep moments later. Rocky reached their house, and picked her up. He carried her up to their room and laid her down on the bed. Then he laid next to her, but didn't fall asleep. He couldn't. Not after everything. Becca cuddled closer to Rocky in her sleep. Rocky wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her head. Becca sniffled and moved closer. Rocky stroked her hair. Becca sighed, in her sleep. Rocky pulled her closer, and closed his eyes. Even though he couldn't sleep, he had to rest his eyes.  
Becca sniffled softly in her sleep. "Sir." she sighed happily, scooting closer to Rocky.  
"Right here, baby." Rocky said. Becca scooted until she was practically on top of Rocky, and fell back to sleep. Rocky moved so that they were both in a comfortable position, then closed his eyes again. This time, he fell asleep. Becca woke up the next morning still in subspace. Rocky was still asleep, with his arms wrapped around her.  
Becca sighed, happily. "Sir."  
Rocky woke up. "Hm?"  
"Sir wanna go." Becca said.  
"Wanna go bye-bye where, baby?" Rocky asked.  
"I don't know." Becca said.  
"How about the park, baby, sound good?" Rocky asked.  
"Yes, sir." Becca said, smiling.  
"Okay baby, let's go." Rocky said. Becca held her arms out for Rocky to pick her up. Rocky picked her up, and carried her downstairs. Becca cuddled into Rocky. Rocky kissed her forehead. Becca smiled. Rocky carried her out of the house.  
"Yay park!" Becca said happily.  
"Yeah baby, park." Rocky said. "You wanna swing, baby?"  
"Yes!" Becca said, making grabby hands at the swings. Rocky set her down on the swing, then started to push it lightly. "Whee!" Becca said, giggling.  
Rocky smiled. "Having fun?"  
"Yes, sir." Becca said, smiling.  
"That's good baby, you wanna swing higher?" Rocky asked.  
"Yes!" Becca giggled.  
"Alright, hold on tight." Rocky said and pushed the swing harder.  
"Whee!" Becca squealed. She let go with one hand to get her hair out of her face and lost her balance. She tumbled out of the swing.  
"Becca!" Rocky ran to her side. "Baby, are you okay? Does something hurt? What hurts?"  
"Sir my arm hurts!" Becca said, crying.  
"Okay baby, I'll take you back to the hospital, come on." Rocky said, and picked her up.  
"No! No hospital!" Becca said.  
"Baby, it'll make your arm better." Rocky told her.  
"No, hospital makes me sad." she said.  
Rocky sighed. "Does your arm still hurt?"  
"Yes..." Becca said, softly.  
"Then we need to get you to the hospital." Rocky said, carrying her towards the hospital anyway.  
"No! No! No!" Becca said.  
"It's to make your arm feel better, baby." Rocky told her.

"NO." Becca said, scowling. Rocky just kept carrying her to the hospital

"No, sir, no!" Becca said, trying to get him to put her down.  
"No baby, you have to get your arm treated." Rocky said and carried her inside the hospital. Becca cried, and cried. Rocky sighed. He got her a room for her to wait in for the doctor. Becca cried and cried and cried some more. "Baby, please stop crying." Rocky sighed.  
"No!" Becca said, and kept crying. Rocky sighed, and tried to calm her down. "Go away sir." Becca said.  
"No baby, I won't go away." Rocky said, sighing. He really didn't need this right now.  
"Sir your being mean. You make me go to hospital. I hate the hospital!  
5"Baby please be quiet, daddy's getting a headache." Rocky said, rubbing his forehead.  
Becca pouted. "Your mean."  
"I'm sorry baby, but I'm getting a really bad headache, and..." Rocky didn't finish his sentence as he collapsed onto the floor, unconscious.  
"Rocky!" Becca said, instantly snapping out of subspace. She pressed the call button and watched as the nurses took him away.  
"Becca you're in here?" Ross asked, when he saw her as he was passing the hall.  
"Subspace. Fell. Broke arm. Rocky. unconscious." She gasped between sobs.  
"What?" Ross asked, not getting it, but he hugged her anyway. "What happened?"  
"Rocky's unconscious." Becca sobbed.  
"Why? What happened to him?" Ross asked.  
"I was in subspace. I got upset that he was bringing me here for my arm and then he got a headache and passed out." Becca sobbed.  
"Okay, maybe it's not something too bad, okay, how about we go out to the others?" Ross asked.  
"I want Rocky." Becca sobbed.  
"We can see him later Bec, I'm sure he was just tired." Ross told her. Becca sobbed.  
"Well maybe this will make you feel better, Chelsea's alive and okay." Ross said.  
"What? How?" Becca asked.  
"I don't know. Anthony went to see her and she woke up when he held her hand." Ross told her.  
"Wow." Becca said.  
"I know. Wow." Ross said. "Anyway, I heard Clae might be okay too. The doctors are trying to find out what's wrong."  
"That's amazing news." Becca sniffled.  
"Yeah." Ross said. "That is."  
Becca sniffled. "Can I have a hug?"  
"Sure." Ross said and hugged her.  
Becca hugged Ross back tightly. "I want Rocky." she said, sadly.  
"I know, I'll take you to his room whenever the doctor says it's okay to." Ross said. Becca nodded, sniffling.  
"Ssh Bec, some of us are in the cafeteria, do you wanna go down there first?" Ross asked. "Is your arm treated already?"  
"Not yet." Becca said. "They said it's fractured so I need a cast."  
"Oh, but you're allowed to roam around right?" Ross asked.  
"No." Becca said, quietly.  
"Oh...is there anyone else I can call here to make you feel better?" Ross asked.  
"No. Just Rocky." Becca cried.  
Ross sighed. "I'm sorry Bec. I can't get him here yet." Becca cried. Ross tried to calm her down.

Becca cried. "I want Elly."  
"I'll call him." Ross said. He texted Ell to come there, and he got there a few minutes later.

"Ell." Becca sobbed, making grabby hands at him.  
Ell hugged her. "It's okay Becca, I'm sure Rocky's just been exhausted and his body shut down."  
Becca cried. "I don't want him to die too."  
"No no Becca, he won't die, I'm sure he won't die." Ell soothed. Becca cried. Ell soothed her, trying to calm her down. After a while Becca fell asleep. Ell stayed to keep her company, while Ross went back to everyone else. Becca slept fitfully. Her sleep full of nightmares. When Ell saw that she was having nightmares, he quickly woke her up. Becca's eyes flew open. "Bec?" Ell asked. Becca started sobbing. Ell hugged her. "It's okay Bec, it was just a dream. It's okay."  
"It was so real. He died and left me here." Becca sobbed.  
"Ssh Bec, he's not dead. It's just a dream." Ell said, soothingly.  
Becca cried, "Can I see him yet?"  
"I don't know, I'll ask." Ell said. He called Ross and asked if there was any news, and then he hung up. "Yeah you can see him now. He's just exhausted like I told you."  
Becca nodded."Carry me. I hurt my leg, so I can't walk on it."  
"Okay." Ell said, and picked her up. Becca wrapped her arms around Ell's neck as he carried her to Rocky's room. Ell sat her down on the chair next to the bed.  
"Rocky?" Becca asked.  
"Hey." Rocky said.  
Becca cried. "Your okay." She hugged him tightly.  
"Ow...not so tight Bec." Rocky said.  
"Sorry." Becca said.  
"It's okay, I liked it." Rocky smiled at her. "How are you?"  
"I've been better." Becca said, sniffling.  
"What happened?" Rocky asked.  
"You passed out on me." Becca said.  
"Oh..that I remember..but what made you come out of subspace?" Rocky asked.  
"You passing out." Becca said.  
"Oh." Rocky said. "Did you get your arm treated?"  
"Do you not see the lovely green cast on it?" she asked holding up her arm.  
"No I did not see it." Rocky said. "It's broken isn't it?"  
"Yes." Becca said. Rocky sighed. "Why are you so upset?" Becca asked, stroking Rocky's hair.  
"Because all of us are in the hospital, either hurt physically or emotionally or both." Rocky said.  
It's gonna be okay baby." Becca said, stroking his hair still. "Ross said Chelsea's okay. And Clae might be too."  
"We still lost Gracelynn." Rocky said.  
"I know." Becca sniffled.  
Rocky sighed. "At least this means your dad won't get her."  
"Nobody can hurt her now." Becca said, sniffling.  
"Yeah baby, she's safe now." Rocky said, hugging her. Becca cried into his shoulder. Rocky stroked her hair, and tried to calm her down. But it was hard when he himself wasn't calm.

"Can we just cry together?" Becca asked.  
Rocky nodded. "Yeah, we can." Becca buried her face in his chest and started crying. Rocky held her close, while crying himself. Becca cried and cried. She didn't feel like she'd ever stop. Rocky cried for as long as she did, and he might do it longer since he'd been holding it a bit. Becca stopped crying and just hugged Rocky as he cried. Rocky hugged her back, and nuzzled his face in her hair as he cried. Becca rubbed his back soothingly. Rocky finally stopped crying after a while, and leaned back on his bed. Becca wiped his cheeks with her thumbs. "You're amazing you know that." Rocky said.  
"I think your the amazing one." Becca said, stroking his hair.  
Rocky shook his head. "She asked me to go on the ride with her. She was scared to go alone but I told her it was okay. I told her she'll be okay. But apparently I lied."  
"Baby, you didn't know. None of us did." Becca said, stroking his cheek

"But I promised her she would be okay, now she thinks I lied. She probably hates me now." Rocky said.  
"Baby, she couldn't hate you if she tried." Becca said. "She told me just before she went on that ride that you were the greatest daddy ever. And she was so happy to have you in her life."  
"She must've changed her mind when that ride broke down." Rocky said. "I'm never gonna have the chance to tell her I'm sorry I let her down."  
"Baby, you didn't let her down. This is not your fault."  
"I just wish I could've done more to make sure it didn't happen." Rocky said.  
"You didn't know. We can't play the what if game." Becca said. "I think it's your turn to let go for a while."  
"What do you mean?" Rocky asked.  
"I mean, I think it's your turn to use headspace or subspace." Becca said, playing with his hair.  
"No." Rocky said. "I don't need it." Becca gave him a look. "I really don't need it. Plus, I don't know how to put myself in it." Rocky said.  
"You just kind of stop thinking." Becca said, with a shrug. "And you can if you want to."  
"Fine I'll do it." Rocky said. "But if I get stuck in it because I don't know how to get out..."  
"You won't just focus on being yourself and you'll come out of it." Becca said.  
"Okay." Rocky said. He focused on trying to forget everything. Becca kept stroking his hair. "I.. Please tell me what to do, miss." Rocky said.  
Becca smiled, "It's alright, sweetheart. Just come here." She opened her arms to Rocky. Rocky moved into her arms.  
"Now, I want you to listen to me." Becca said. "Gracelynn loved you and you will not think that it was your fault. Do you understand?"  
Rocky nodded. "Yes miss."  
Becca kissed his forehead. "You know I love you right?"  
Rocky nodded again. "I know, miss."  
Becca smiled. "Good. Now I think we'll just lay here for a little bit, until it's time to go mkay?"  
"Okay miss." Rocky said. Becca held him close rubbing his back gently. Rocky stayed close to her, his eyes drifting close. Becca smiled and kissed his forehead. Rocky eventually fell asleep.  
Becca woke him up when the doctor's cleared him. "Rocky, sweetheart wake-up."  
Rocky woke up, and looked at her. "Yes miss?"  
"Time to go sweetheart." Becca said. Rocky nodded. "Alright, let's go sweetie." Becca said, getting up.

Rocky got up as well. "We're going home, miss?"  
"Yes, sweetheart. Did you have somewhere you wanted to go instead?" Becca asked.  
"No, miss." Rocky said.  
"Alright, we'll go home." Becca said, kissing his cheek.  
"Yes, miss." Rocky said.  
Becca took his hand and they walked to the car. "Your going to have to drive baby, because I can't."  
"Okay, miss." Rocky said, and got into the driver's seat. Becca sighed, and got in the passenger's seat. Rocky drove them home.  
"Alright we're home now. You can come out anytime you want sweetheart. Or stay I'm fine either way."  
"I'll stay, miss. It feels better this way." Rocky said.  
"Alright, sweetheart." Becca said, kissing his forehead. "Your always so strong for me. It's your turn to let go for a while."  
"Yes, miss." Rocky said.  
"Do you want some supper baby?"  
"Yes, please, miss." Rocky said.  
"Alright. We'll have grilled cheese. Does that sound okay?"  
"It sounds good, miss." Rocky said.  
"Alright." Becca said, kissing his cheek. "Get the cheese out of the fridge for me please." She started buttering the bread.  
"Yes, miss." Rocky said, and went to get the cheese.  
Becca made the sandwiches and set one in front of Rocky. "Here you go."  
"Thank you." Rocky said, taking it and eating it.  
"Your welcome baby." Becca said, kissing his head. Rocky smiled at her. "Eat up." Becca said, patting his cheek. Rocky nodded, and continued eating his sandwich. Becca ate her sandwich, and got out the ice cream. "You want some babe?" she asked, Rocky.  
"Yes miss." Rocky said. Becca got them each a bowl of ice cream and set one down in front of Rocky. Rocky took it. "Thank you, miss."  
"Your welcome baby." Becca said.  
Rocky ate the ice cream, and then turned to Becca. "May I come back now miss?"  
"Of course baby. Like I said, whenever your ready." Becca said.  
"Okay, miss." Rocky said. He focused for a minute, and then sighed.  
"Better?" Becca asked.  
"A bit." Rocky said.  
"Good. I'm glad it helped." Becca said, kissing his cheek.  
"Yeah." Rocky said, and smiled at her.  
Becca smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "Come on you goofy man let's go."  
"Go where?" Rocky asked.  
"Up to our room." Becca said. "I am eating and existing for four people Rocky I need sleep."  
"Oh..yeah, okay." Rocky said. Becca yawned loudly. "Come on then." Rocky said. "You want me to carry you upstairs?"  
"Yes please." Becca said, holding her arms out to him. Rocky picked her up, and carried her up to their room. Becca snuggled into Rocky and was asleep by the time they got to their room. Rocky laid her down and laid down beside her. Then he went to sleep himself. Things were gonna get better.


	11. Chapter 11

FIVE YEARS LATER!

"Raelynn! Your going to be late for your first day of school!" Becca called.  
Raelynn walked to her. "What about Rubye and Roxee, mommy?"  
"They're already eating sweetie. You and your constant tapping in the shower took an extra five minutes. I have your daddy Elly to thank for that."  
Raelynn giggled in response. "Sowwy mommy."  
"It's okay. You come by it honest. Now go eat your breakfast."  
"Okay mommy." Raelynn said and sat at the table.  
"Rocky! Hurry up and get down here! I want pictures before all the kids leave. It's the first day of the school years ya know!" Becca called up the stairs.  
"Coming!" Rocky said, and went downstairs.  
"Hello there handsome." Becca pecked his lips.  
"Hello there beautiful." Rocky kissed her forehead.  
Becca smiled. "Do you have the camera?"  
"Yeah, right here." Rocky said, taking out the camera.  
"Good." Becca said, smiling.  
"Alright, come on." Rocky said and headed to the dining room.  
"Kids." Becca called.  
All the kids ran up to them. "Yeah mommy?" Raelynn asked.  
"Time for pictures." Becca said. "Clae and Emelia in the back." They moved to their own places as Rocky prepared the camera.  
"They're all getting so big."Becca said, tears in her eyes.  
Rocky took the picture, then turned to Becca. "They really are."  
"She would've been a junior." Becca said referring to Gracelynn.  
Rocky sighed. "Yeah. But at least now she won't have to deal with the long hours of school, and homework, and exams." He said to lift the mood.  
"Yeah." Becca said, with a smile.  
"And we don't have to get called to the school for if she didn't do her homework, or if she came late to class, or if she got caught kissing a boy." Rocky said, smiling as well.  
"She'd have a soulmate by now Rock. She wouldn't be kissing a boy unless it was him. And even then we don't know it was a him." Becca said, smiling.  
"That's true." Rocky smiled. "Well, right now we have all these kids to take to school, so.."  
"Yeah." Becca said. "Everyone in the van!" They all got into the van, and Rocky started driving. Becca hummed along to a song in her head. Rocky smiled as he heard her humming, and he recognized the song. He turned on the radio where the song was playing. Becca smiled, and started singing along to Dark Side. Rocky sang along as well, smiling. Becca kissed each child as they got out of the van. Then she turned to Rocky, "Now you have a band meeting to get to, and I have a house to clean. There's Riker. Your riding back with him. Shoo." she motioned for him to go. "Oh wait." she kissed him, "Now you can go. I love you."  
"Love you too." Rocky said, and went to where Riker was.  
"Hey, bro." Riker said, smiling. "Ready to go?"  
"Yeah." Rocky said, smiling as well. Riker got in and they drove back to Riker and Ross'.

Ross opened the door when they got there. "Hey guys."  
"Hey, baby." Riker said, kissing him. "Was Aspen good while we were gone?"  
"Yeah, he's really good." Ross said, smiling.  
"Good." Riker said, smiling.  
"Yeah. So, let's get inside." Ross said, opening the door wider and walking inside.

Riker went to the living room and picked up Aspen. "Hey baby boy."  
"Daddy!" Aspen said.  
"Hey buddy. Daddy said you were good while I was gone. I'm so proud of you!"  
"Always good, daddy." Aspen said. "Never bad. Aspen good."  
Riker chuckled. "I know you are buddy. At least for me." Aspen giggled and clapped.  
Riker smiled. "Alright. Daddy has to talk with Uncles and Auntie. So you need to be quiet for me okay?"  
"Okay daddy." Aspen whispered while making a hushing finger. Riker smiled and kissed his forehead. He walked back into the kitchen with everyone else.  
"Hey." Ross said, hugging him.

"Hey." Riker said, smiling. "Shall we get the meeting started?"  
"Yeah." Ross said, as everyone else nodded.  
"Alright." Riker said. "We have another world tour coming up. All children and soulmates will be coming along."  
"How many buses will we need?" Rocky asked.  
"Um, a lot." Riker said. "We haven't figured out exact numbers yet."  
"When does it start again?" Ell asked.  
"Week and half from now." Riker said.  
"Oh, alright." Ell said.  
Riker sighed, "But the fans want new songs. And we don't have any."  
"Do you think it's possible to write a new one before the tour?" Rocky asked.  
"I don't know. That's why we're here. I want to hear what you guys think. I don't know how I can record though, because Aspen is so sensitive to loud sound." Riker said.  
As if to prove Riker's point, Aspen ran inside the room. "Too loud!" He stomped his foot.  
"I'm sorry baby. Come here." Riker said, picking up the little boy. He bounced him softly. "It's okay, Aspen. It's okay."  
"Aspen don't like too loud." Aspen said.  
"I know baby. I'm sorry." Riker said, quietly. "Daddy wasn't thinking."  
"Okay daddy. Hush hush now okay?" Aspen asked.  
"Of course baby." Riker said, kissing his forehead. "Let's get you set up with Diego okay?"  
"Okay daddy." Aspen said. Riker carried Aspen up to his room, and turned on the TV. "Daddy has to stay because daddy was loud." Aspen said, folding his arms. Riker sighed, and sat down. He couldn't explain to Aspen that he couldn't, because Aspen wouldn't understand. He texted Ross, and said to continue the meeting without him. Ross sighed, and turned to everyone else, telling them what was going on.

Soon after that everyone left. "Bye guys." Ross said. After they left, he went up to Aspen's room.  
"Everyone gone?" Riker asked, when he saw Ross.  
"Yeah." Ross said. "It was a really complicated meeting without you, though."  
"I'm sorry." Riker said, "You know how he is though..."  
"Yeah, and that's alright." Ross smiled, and sat next to him. "How long has he been asleep?"  
"Ten minutes or so." Riker said, with a sigh.  
"Oh, wow." Ross said. "Well, at least he's sleeping."  
"Yeah." Riker said tiredly.  
"I think you need some sleep too, though." Ross said. "You look absolutely tired." Riker nodded, his eyes starting to drift closed. Ross wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. "Just go to sleep baby, I'll carry you to our room later." Riker nodded, and quickly fell asleep. Ross slowly picked him up, and carried him up to their room. He laid him down on the bed, and then laid down next to him. He fell asleep too soon after.

Ryland woke up with a yawn. Addie was already awake, and reading a random book. She saw him wake up, and smiled. "Morning."  
"Hey, baby doll." Ryland said, kissing her cheek.  
"Hi." Addie said, smiling.  
"The girls off to school?" he asked.  
"Mhm. The bus picked them up an hour ago." Addie said.  
"Cel didn't cry again did she?" Ryland asked.  
"I love you." Riker said.  
"She did, for a little bit but then she calmed down." Addie said.  
Ryland sighed, "My poor baby girl."  
"Yeah. Good thing Rylie's there with her." Addie said.  
"Yeah." Ryland said.  
"Are we going to do anything today?" Addie asked.  
"Um, I don't think so." Ryland said. "MY plan was to stay in bed with you all day and have my wicked way with you."  
Addie smiled. "Hmm what kind of wicked way?"  
"Mmm this wicked way." Ryland said, kissing her. Addie kissed back instantly. Ryland smiled into the kiss and licked her bottom lip. Addie opened her mouth. Ryland started exploring her mouth. Addie moaned. Ryland started kissing down her neck. Addie moaned, and snaked her arms around his neck. Ryland moved his hands to her butt, and squeezed. Addie moaned loudly, and tugged on his hair. Ryland moaned loudly. Addie moved to sit on his lap. Ryland moved his hands to her breasts and squeezed lightly. Addie moaned loudly. Ryland tugged at her shirt. Addie took off her shirt. Ryland took off her bra and sucked on her nipple. Addie moaned loudly. Ryland's hand moved inside her pants and started rubbing her area through her underwear. Addie moaned, and her hips bucked. Ryland slid his hand inside her underwear as he kept sucking. Addie moaned loudly, and moved her hands under his shirt. Ryland bit lightly on her nipple.  
Addie gasped and moaned. "Ry... close." Ryland chuckled, and pulled off the pants and underwear, and started eating her out. Addie moaned loudly. Ryland stuck his tongue in her.  
Addie moaned. "So close." Ryland licked her sensitive spot. Addie moaned, and climaxed. Ryland swallowed everything, and pulled back. Addie stayed there breathlessly.

"You okay, baby?" Ryland asked.

"Yeah." Addie smiled. "That was good." Ryland chuckled. Addie smiled, blushing a little.  
"I love you." Ryland said.  
"I love you too." Addie said. Ryland kissed her cheek. Addie smiled.  
Ryland kissed her cheek. "I've missed doing that."  
"Me too." Addie said. "With the kids and all."  
"Yeah, it's been hard with them."  
"Yeah. But they're amazing." Addie said, resting her head on his shoulder.  
"They are." Ryland agreed.  
Ryland laughed, "Okay. Beach? Movie? Park? What are you thinking beautiful?"  
"I don't know, anywhere." Addie said.  
"Okay. Let's go to the beach then. We haven't been there in a while." Ryland said, getting up.  
"Okay." Addie said, getting up as well. "Will you please help me strap this on?" She asked, grabbing her prosthetic leg.  
"Sure baby." Ryland said, smiling. Over time they'd gotten used to the prosthetic leg.  
"Thank you." Addie said, after they got it on her. "I miss everyone right now."  
"Do you want to go visit someone instead?" Ryland asked.  
"I don't know, I wanna meet them at the beach..." Addie thought for a moment. "Why don't we celebrate Rylie's birthday at the beach tomorrow?"  
"Okay." Ryland said, with a nod. "I'll text everyone." He grabbed his phone. "Oh, hey, it says we're leaving on tour in a week and half."  
"Oh, okay." Addie said. "I'm gonna miss you." She said, thinking soulmates and kids aren't coming.  
"Why are you going to miss me babe? Your gonna be there too. Everyone's going."  
"Really?" Addie asked. "I didn't know that."  
5"Yep. Riker's idea. Because he gets to bring his soulmate, and he can't leave Aspen alone. He decided it was only fair that everyone come."  
"Oh, alright then, I'm glad." Addie smiled.  
Ryland kissed her cheek. "So beach?"  
"Yeah." Addie said. Ryland nodded, and got up. Addie got up as well and put her hand in his.  
"Alright, let's go." Ryland said, heading to the stairs. Addie followed. Ryland waited at the bottom of the stairs for Addie. Addie reached downstairs. Ryland smiled and kissed her cheek. Addie smiled back at him. Ryland took her hand, and they headed out to the car.  
"Can we have ice cream later?" Addie asked.  
"Sure, baby." Ryland said.  
"Yay!" Addie said. Ryland laughed. "What?" Addie asked.  
"Your just so cute babe." Ryland said, shaking his head. Addie smiled and blushed. Ryland kissed her cheek. "Your blushes are adorable." He pulled out of the driveway.

"Thank you." Addie said, blushing darker. Ryland chuckled, and drove them to the beach.

"Curt?" Kelsey asked, sitting on the couch.  
"Yeah, babe?" Curt asked.  
Kelsey sighed. "The school called. James and Nicky got in a fight...on the first day!"  
."What?! Why?! With who?" Curt asked.  
"They got into a fight, because someone accidentally shoved them, and I don't know with who." Kelsey said.  
Curt sighed, "I'm assuming we need to head down there?"  
"Yeah, we have to." Kelsey said.  
Curt sighed, "Okay." He got up.  
stairs. He laid him on the bed, and got out some lotion.  
Kelsey got up as well. "Just don't yell at them, Curt. They're only four, they don't know what they "I'm not going to yell at them." Curt said, with a sigh. "Because I was the same way. Can't really yell at them for being like their old man."  
Kelsey giggled. "So you used to pick fights as a kid?"  
"Yeah." Curt said with a sigh.  
"I think that's cute." Kelsey said.  
Curt chuckled. "My parents wouldn't say that."  
"Well, they're your parents. I'm not." Kelsey shrugged.  
"True." Curt daid getting in the car.  
Kelsey got in the car too. "So, their soulmates in the future will definitely think it's cute. Even though me and you think it's not."  
Curt chuckled. "Yep." Kelsey smiled at him. Curt drove toward the school. They reached there, and immediately went to the office. Curt sighed.  
"Kids." Kelsey said, looking at them. They hung their heads as mom and dad came in. "Curt, I'll go talk to their teacher and ask what happened. Talk to them about it please?" Kelsey asked.  
Curt nodded, "Hey guys." he said, bending down.  
"Daddy, please don't yell." James said.  
"I'm not going to yell, buddy." Curt said, with a sigh. "I was the same way when I was your age. But why did you start a fight with this boy?"  
"Because he pushed us, and made fun of James just because he can't read." Nicky said.  
Curt frowned, "Your four. It's okay that you can't read yet. You know that right Nicky?"  
"Yes, but he said it's stupid." James said.  
"No it's not. It's not stupid, and you're not stupid." Curt said, "But you can't let what he says affect you."  
"But he also pushed us!" Nicky said.  
"And he shouldn't have dome that." Curt said, "But you should've told a teacher instead of getting in fight."  
"Sorry daddy." Nicky and James said in unison.  
"It's okay. I forgive you. Now let's wait for mommy to come back."

Kelsey came back a few minutes later. "You all talked it out?"  
"Yes, we did." Curt said.  
"Alright." Kelsey said.  
"So do we have to take them home?

"Yeah. It's what they get for fighting. The other kid got suspended too because he started it." Kelsey said.  
"Good." Curt said. "Come on boys let's go." James and Nicky followed them to the car. Curt sighed, and buckled up Nicky. "I'll ask Riker to pick up Chelsea so we don't have to drive back out later."  
Alright." Kelsey said.

Curt drove them all home. "Alright we're here."  
"Okay." Kelsey said, and got out of the car. Curt got out and unbuckled the boys. "You two know not to fight now, right?" Kelsey asked the boys, and they nodded.  
"And what should you do if someone says something like that again?"  
"Ignore?" Nicky asked.  
"Stand up for ourselves?" James asked.  
"Tell a teacher." Curt said.  
"Oh." The boys said in unison.  
Curt chuckled. "So you go tell your teacher and let them handle it, okay?" They boys both nodded.  
Kelsey smiled at them.  
"Alright, your mother and I will discuss your punishment. Go play." They sighed, but went to play anyway.  
"What are we going to put up?" Curt asked.  
"I don't know, maybe games for James and TV for Nicky?" Kelsey asked.  
Curt nodded, "I think that'll work well."  
"Okay, for how long should we put it up?" Kelsey asked.  
"A week?" Curt asked.  
"A week sounds reasonable." Kelsey said. Curt nodded. "So what do we do now?" Kelsey asked.  
"We tell them." Curt said.  
"Oh, yeah that." Kelsey said. "Boys!" She called. James and Nicky came running in.

"We've decided that James your games are up for a week, and Nicky no tv."  
"But dad..." Both of them whined at the same time.  
"No, you boys did something wrong." Curt said, shaking his head. "There are consequences."  
"But a week is too long!" James said.  
"No, a week is to show you how serious what you did is." Curt said, sternly.  
"Fine! We hate you! Both of you!" Nicky shouted, and walked away. James followed, agreeing with what he just said. Curt sighed.  
"You know they didn't mean that." Kelsey said.  
"I know. It still hurts though." Curt said.  
"I know, it hurts me too, but they're kids, they don't know what they're saying." Kelsey said.  
"I know." Curt said. He kissed her cheek. "I have to go to work in a couple hours."  
"Okay." Kelsey sighed. "What time will you be back?"  
"Six." Curt said.  
"Okay." Kelsey said.  
Curt sighed, "I'm sorry. I would stay home if I could."  
"I know." Kelsey said.  
Curt kissed her cheek. "I love you."  
Kelsey smiled. "I love you too."  
"I should go get ready." Curt said, heading toward the stairs.  
"Alright, I'll be here." Kelsey said, and sat down on the couch. Curt ran upstairs, and changed as quick as he could. He came back down, and picked Kelsey up. He sat her back down on his lap.

"Um, what's with this?" Kelsey asked.  
"I just felt like holding you till I have to go." Curt said, smiling.  
"Okay." Kelsey smiled. Curt wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. Kelsey buried her face in his chest. Curt kissed the top of her head. "I love you." Kelsey said, smiling.  
"I love you too." Curt said, smiling. Kelsey pecked his lips. Curt smiled. "Your so beautiful."  
"Aww thank you." Kelsey said.

Curt tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much too." Kelsey said. Curt kissed her sweetly. Kelsey kissed back instantly.

After a few minuted Curt pulled back. "I have to go..."  
"Okay." Kelsey said, getting off his lap.  
Curt kissed her cheek. "I'll be home at six."  
"Okay, I'll see you then." Kelsey said. Curt left, and drove to work.

"Ugh, how are we gonna get packed for this tour Ell?"  
"I don't know, we just pack. Why?" Ell asked.  
"We have to pack for the kids too Ell, and what are we going to tell Kelsey? She's never been away from Lilliana this long."  
"Oh, yeah.." Ell thought for a moment. "Well Kelsey is our daughter...and Riker said it's all soulmates and kids coming, so..we can take her with us."  
"Curt can't come. He's got work. And they aren't going to want to be apart that long." Rydel said.  
"Oh, right. Well we can't leave Lilliana with them either." Ell sighed.  
"I know..." Rydel said, "What do we do?"  
"I don't know." Ell said, sighing. Rydel sighed. "We'll figure something out, baby." Ell said.  
Rydel rubbed her forehead. "I just really don't need this right now." Tears built in her eyes.  
Ell hugged her. "Let's just, push this aside, and do something else, baby. Okay? There's no need to stress."  
Rydel hugged him. "Can we just go away for a while? Like just drive away. From everything."  
"Of course. Come on." Ell said, taking her hand. Rydel smiled an took his hand. Ell led her to the car. Rydel got in, and sighed.  
Ell got into the driver's seat. "Where do you wanna go?"  
"Just away." Rydel said.  
"Okay." Ell said, and started driving. Rydel sighed. "Will you tell me what's on your mind, baby?" Ell asked.  
"I'm just done Ell." Rydel said. "I'm done with R5."

"What?" Ell asked, shocked.  
"I'm just want to be done." Rydel said. "I love our fans. They're wonderful, but we're 32 Ell. We have kids, and the stress is really starting to get to me and I just can't take it anymore."  
"I get it... So do you want us to call another band meeting and cancel the tour?" Ell asked.  
"No, I think I'm just going to sit the tour out, and then we can announce the disband."  
"You sure?" Ell asked.  
"Yeah." Rydel said.  
"Okay." Ell said. "Do you still want this drive or..?"  
"Yes, get me as far away from here as you can." Rydel said.  
"Okay." Ell said and kept driving. Rydel sighed, and closed her eyes. "Go to sleep if you're tired, baby." Ell said.  
"I think I will." Rydel said.  
"Okay." Ell said. Rydel fell instantly asleep. Ell kept driving around


End file.
